The Marcus Adventure
by Severus' Malfoy Maiden
Summary: Adrian snorted, "We aren't giving you any more information Granger. Just be ready… and when I say be ready I mean little-black-dress-ready on Friday at 7." They left... A blind date, UGH! she thought biting her lip... she needed to go shopping.
1. littleblackdress ready

Years had passed, five to be exact, since the war ended in Harry defeating the Dark Lord.

She sat cuddled on her comfy couch reading in front of the fire drinking a glass of her favorite wine courtesy of Draco Malfoy.

He gave her the same expensive gift every year for her birthday and she loved it.

Many things had changed since her Hogwarts days and many things had not.

She had grown into a lovely woman with dark auburn barrel curls that hung down her back and whiskey colored eyes framed by long dark lashes.

She had a peaches and cream complexion with freckles sprinkling the tops of her cheeks and nose.

She walked with a quiet confidence obtained through a childhood strewn with adventure and strife. She had a resolute presence that spoke of dignity and an attitude that she could handle just about anything life threw at her, especially after watching her best in the entire universe die and come back to life at the tender age of 17.

She was no longer the chatty know-it-all her fellow students knew her to be in school; she was content and at home in silence, relishing in its ability for rumination. She didn't feel the need to fill lulls in conversation with mindless dribble, instead preferring to listen and observe.

Her seventh year on the run with Harry and Ron had allowed her to gain an appreciation for quiet times. Harry's constant sulking and worry during the trying period and Ron's impulsive whining caused her to withdraw after the war.

They all did to some extent, but Hermione's exuberance for proving herself had not boomeranged as expected, but instead helped her to grow as a person and shifted her personality to a more reserved state.

She knew what she was capable of as well as what her limits were and though she still sought new things to learn and engaged in challenging endeavors; she did it quietly.

She still had a close group of friends; her cherished relationships with and fondness for the Weasley's and Harry had not waned in the least and those she loved and considered her family now included Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey, Pansy Parkinson and Greg Goyle.

She saw the Weasleys every Sunday for dinner; Harry and Ron worked two offices down from her (they lunched together on a very regular basis) and 'The Slytherin's', as she referred to them, all worked in the same building with the exception of Draco, who she shared an office with as he was her partner.

The Slytherin's had switched sides sometime during sixth year right after Dumbledore died.

Hermione had learned to forgive and understand and in doing so gained invaluable friendships… ones that she could not live without.

She had harbored a small crush on Draco for a while, but on one drunken night with the Slytherin's he had revealed that he batted for the other team.

She took this information and promptly hooked him up with Harry, who had never come right out and told her he was gay, but she knew, had known, that his bread was buttered on the flip side. The two were blissfully happy and have been together for three years now.

Ron had gotten to know Pansy and was in the process of working up the courage to ask her out… he has been pining for her for nigh two years and Pansy's patience is running thin with him. She returns his feelings, but pureblood propriety being what it is; she's waiting for him to make the first move.

Another strange union that came out of this was Luna and Ginny; they got together rather quickly, leaving some to speculate if the relationship had started back when they were students. Blaise and Adrian fantasize about the two witches often.

Her floo activated and an ashy head materialized, "'Mione?"

It was Goyle, "I'm here Greg." She said stretching.

"I'm lonely. Can I come over? I have treats of the chocolate variety and a movie… we can watch it on your telly." He teased

She smiled, "Of course… don't forget the chocolate."

A few minutes later he walked through bearing the gifts he promised.

He did this often, sometimes with chocolate and a movie, sometimes just him not wanting to be alone.

She never in her wildest dreams would have guessed he was as sensitive as he was; he didn't advertise it by any stretch of the imagination – he remained quiet and unassuming most of the time, but he was down to earth and somewhat thin-skinned.

So she acted as a sort of buffer for him to the harsh reality of their sometimes tactless friends and parental criticisms.

She smiled when he sat down with a plop. He was wearing his favorite, worn, running pants and a black hoody that pictured Marvin the Martian on the front.

"What movie are we watching?" she asked

"Tombstone." He said shyly knowing already what her reaction would be.

She leveled him with mild exasperation, "again?"

He smiled, "Yep. I'll be your huckleberry." He said with a twang.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "I'm gonna need a drink." She said and got up to put the movie in and pour another glass of wine. She brought him a tall glass of water as he didn't drink.

Half way through the movie, like clockwork, he began to talk, "My father came by today."

She wanted to make a face, but knew he would stop talking if she did, so she remained as expressionless as she possibly could, "…and how is Mr. Goyle Sr.?"

"Drunk." He said flatly.

It was then that she noticed the dark patch of skin marring the right side of his chin. She thought earlier when he sat down that it was just his five o'clock shadow, but it now became clear that it was a bruise.

"He visited you at work?" she asked.

He nodded.

She remained silent.

"He went through the list of things I have failed to do as well as the list of things where I have been a disappointment to him. It was a big day – going through both lists." He said.

She looked at him with the sympathy of a close friend, "You must stop letting him do this, Greg. It's not right." She said touching his arm.

"He's my father."

"That does not give him the right to abuse you, emotionally and physically. You are an adult. You can take care of him and still place boundaries on your relationship. If you don't do it for you, do it for your mother. She misses you."

Hermione knew Greg's mother and recognized her as the soft spoken, but weak minded pureblood she was.

Lynn Goyle owled Hermione often inquiring as to the health of her only son since Goyle Sr. had forbid her to contact Junior in an act of stubborn retaliation for his role in the fight for the light side and when they found out that one of his best friends was a mudblood all hell broke loose further distancing son from parents.

He nodded like he always does and continued to watch the movie.

When it was over he kissed her cheek good night and floo'd home.

***

Seven days until Valentine's Day and the entire group of friends were planning to have dinner and go out; Hermione didn't think she could face another Valentine's Day with affectionate couples and/or leering singles – she was thinking of Blaise and Adrian Pucey at the moment.

The suave purebloods hit on anything that didn't resemble a troll and walked on two legs. After hexing them with Jelly Legs Jinx after Jelly Legs Jinx they both stopped hitting on her.

"Granger, who are you bringing to dinner for Valentines?" Draco asked watching her from his desk.

The front of their desks touched making it easier for them to converse, share files and allowed them a little more room to walk around in their small office.

"The same person I always bring." She said not looking up from the parchment she was reading.

"So no one, then?" He huffed, "Why don't you date?" he asked. This was a point of irritation with him and had been for the third year in a row.

She looked at him, "What do you want me to say, Draco? We've had this conversation. My reputation precedes me… wizards our age don't want intelligent, mildly attractive, war heroines that hang out with not only the boy-who-conquered-all, but the sons of the dark wizards and the red headed family of emotion. I mean, who wants that?" she gave a self deprecating laugh.

Her group of friends were quite intimidating and she was no wall flower, but Draco refused to concede, "You are so much more than 'mildly attractive' Granger. I see wizards flirting with you all the time and you don't give them the time of day. You're gorgeous, and kind and smart… and fiery. If I weren't with Potter you'd be toast… on your way to being Mrs. Malfoy." He said passionately.

She looked at him and smiled; "I love you, you know?" she said and returned to her work.

"Let me set you up." He said.

She sighed and dropped her quill, "we've had this conversation as well. I don't like blind dates and I'm sure as hell not going to go on a blind date for our get together on Valentine's Day of all days." She said assertively.

A new voice entered the conversation, "Then let us set you up before then, so you can get to know him without all of us there." Harry said sitting on the edge of their desks.

"Et tu Brute?" she said to her best friend.

"Us too." Came two voices from the door. Adrian and Blaise were standing there looking sheepish.

"You're not going to let me get out of this are you?" she asked looking at them.

"No." Draco said smiling triumphantly.

"Ok, who is he?" she asked.

"Nope. You'll just have to find out when you meet him." Blaise said

"So by 'meet him' you mean I don't know him yet?" she asked hoping to trick them into giving her some information.

Adrian snorted, "We aren't giving you any more information Granger. Just be ready… and when I say _be ready_ I mean little-black-dress-ready on Friday at 7." He said and tugged Blaise out of the cramped office.

She turned to Draco and Harry and watched as Draco stood, "Harry and I have …business to attend to. See you after lunch."

Harry smiled and she waved at them as they left.

Friday… that gave her two and a half days to mentally prepare… she would need to go shopping too… hmmmm

Dialing…

Ringing…

"Hey 'Mione"

"Pansy, I need your help."


	2. blind dates & breakfast

She hated blind dates… she was terrified, not that she would let on, but she was. She couldn't believe she let them talk her into this.

So many things had traveled through the panic section of her mind; What if he knew her from school and didn't like her? What if he had issues with her having wizards as best friends? What if he thought she was ugly? What if he didn't know who she was??? She had been hanging out with purebloods long enough to make it through dinner without inadvertently insulting one… hopefully.

_What if What if What if_… she sighed and dropped her head in her hands.

Draco wasn't here today or she would be driving him crazy with her neuroses.

During her mini panic attack she didn't hear her visitor come in until he touched her shoulder and startled her, "OH!"

He smiled, "ready, pet?"

It was Adrian. He was very perceptive when it came to witches, especially ones he loved like sisters.

Her shoulders slumped, "No. It's going to be a disaster." She said miserably.

He crouched down so that he was eye level with her, "Why do you think so?"

She looked at him for a moment and then shrugged, "I'm not exactly a dream woman." She said and as if fate wanted to prove her point a lithe blonde walked gracefully passed her door.

She snorted, "See."

"This isn't like you 'Mione. You know you're gorgeous. Tell me really, why you are so worried?" he encouraged taking her hands in his and brushing his thumbs over her knuckles softly.

"Just scared I guess. I had kind of resigned myself to living and being alone… a friend among happy couples. You know? It's fine, I love that everyone is in love, but I never thought I would have an opportunity to…. and now I'm worried that if he knows of me – it will be a turn off for him and if he doesn't know of me then …then I'll be a huge turn off for him." She finished with a huff.

"…Just be yourself, 'Mione." He said and kissed her cheek, "Now do you have little black dress?"

"Well it's a darker green, black doesn't suit me, but yes." she said

He smiled at her wrinkled nose when she said black didn't suit her, "You will meet him in front of the leaky at 7. He has your date planned, so there is no need for you to start bossing him around." He teased and she rolled her eyes. Now-a-days she only bossed people around when they needed it.

He pulled out a red rose, "you will hold this in front of you so he can see it and he will be holding one as well."

"This is so cheesy." She said smiling.

"Yes well we didn't want there to be any confusion… and you can't hide and wait for him to show first before you show up. Blaise and I are escorting you." He told her smugly.

"You don't trust me?" she asked in her mock _I'm-hurt_ voice.

"No." he replied

"We'll pick you up at 6:45, now go home and get some rest."

***

She styled and restyled her hair and ended up leaving it down cascading down her back stopping just short of her waist.

She put her make up on, something light with a clear lip shine. Painted her finger nails light pink and her toe nails cherry red.

She had spelled her legs smooth (though her mother always said never to shave your legs on a first date… it ensures no sex on the first date.) as she was pretty sure the date was going to go South pretty soon after it started, so there would be no chance of sex on the first date anyway, but since she was dressing up she wanted to do it right.

She slid her legs into black silk stockings with lace tops that adhered to her thighs.

She was wearing a dark emerald green satin sheath dress; strapless with a straight across neckline. It hugged her curves (not tightly) emphasizing her hourglass shape and feminine appeal.

Her black suede 3" heeled shoes bumped her up to 5' 5", but compared to everyone else she hung out with she was still short.

She was slender and her arms were muscled, but not overly so. Her legs were defined and seemed long.

The hem of her dress stopped three inches from the top of her knees.

She looked in the mirror one last time and took a deep breath. The dress was simple and elegant.

She walked to her living room to find Blaise and Adrian standing in the kitchen looking for a drink.

Blaise stopped moving when he saw her walk out of her bedroom – he didn't talk or laugh, he just stared. He was making her nervous, "Well?" she snapped.

He shook his head as if to clear it, "You're breathtaking Cara… In fact, I'm your date for tonight, where do you want to go?" he asked walked up to her only to be stopped by Adrian's hand grabbing his arm.

"Blaise…" he said trailing off and walking to her himself, "You look amazing, pet. You're going to knock his socks off."

"…and hopefully his drawers…" Blaise added teasingly from behind them.

Both Hermione and Adrian shot the dark wizard an annoyed glance, "Well the rumors…" Blaise added again, which raised Hermione's hackles.

"What rumors?" she asked.

Blaise smiled, "Maybe you'll find out, Cara…" he said

"What rumors? Are they bad?" she asked.

"Don't you trust us? We wouldn't set you up with someone who would harm you intentionally. The rumors are regarding his…. Physical attributes." Adrian said calming her shifting his eyes to find Blaise smirking.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Never mind, we have to go." Blaise said, "Where's your wrap?" he asked.

She pulled it on and together they apperated to the Leaky Cauldron.

POP!

She took a moment to steady herself, and looked around. The normally crowded place was almost barren. She felt both men at her sides and had a panic attack, "I have to go the bathroom." She said quickly.

"Now?" Blaise asked.

"Yep." She said in a tone that sounded like a squeak and bolted to the bathroom.

Blaise and Adrian looked at each other, "she faced death, destruction and torture… and now she runs away from potential snogging?" Blaise asked his friend.

"Give her a break; she hasn't dated anyone since … well since…" Adrian was trying to remember the last time he saw her with a man she was interested in.

"She had a crush on Malfoy… until he told her he was gay." Blaise again.

"That was years ago." Adrian amended dismissing her crush.

The door opened an in walked a tall broad shouldered dark haired man with piercing charcoal eyes. He was not attractive in the traditional sense, he was striking. His appearance rugged, but oddly gave women a secure feeling and most men were threatened by him.

"Pucey. Zabini" He said in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Adrian asked

"Date. It was your idea." He reminded.

"No I know, but what are you doing IN here."

"No one was outside, so…"

"She's in the bathroom." Blaise commented.

He nodded, but didn't move until Adrian huffed and opened the door for him to wait outside.

He sighed and walked slowly out the door while Adrian and Blaise breathed a sigh of relief.

Just then Hermione came out looking beautiful and refreshed, "Better?" Blaise asked.

She nodded, "What's next?" she asked.

"You wait for him outside." Adrian said pushing open the door (once again) to let _her_ outside.

The door clicked shut and had Adrian and Blaise been girls they would have been jumping up and down squealing with excitement; as it was they grinned at each other and sat down for a beer lest their friends come storming back in with complaint.

***

He walked outside and let the cool breeze wash over him. He didn't know why he agreed to this, he only just moved back. His trade from the Moose Jaw Meteorites to the Falmouth Falcons was a welcomed change, but still, he needed time to settle in again before Pucey started trying to get him back in the game.

He wasn't even sure he wanted to be back in the game.

His thoughts then drifted to where they usually drifted to; Leah Crandell. He had wanted to marry her. Gave her his family heirloom ring and even gave her access to his vaults. …still that wasn't good enough… He shook his head and lit a cigarette, "witches." He said quietly to himself.

He was startled when a feminine voice answered back, "What about us?" Hermione asked.

He blew out smoke and let the wind carry it away while his eyes devoured the stunning little beauty in front of him… 'little' being the key phrase here, he thought she was probably an entire foot shorter than he (with her high heeled shoes ON) and his shoulders were twice as wide as her entire body.

He smirked at her question, "More trouble than your worth." He said watching for her reaction.

She returned his smirk and added an introduction, "Hermione Granger." She said and held her hand for him to shake.

He thought it was interesting that she didn't move closer to him while offering her hand, which made him walk to her, "I know who you are." He said flicking the remainder of the cigarette away.

Walking closer to her he placed his large warm hand around hers and bowed, "Marcus Flint." He said and kissed her knuckles.

She swallowed; she didn't remember him looking this…virile. Her stomach flip flopped.

"It's nice to meet you Marcus Flint." She said quietly and shivered as cool air slipped under her wrap.

He noticed and stepped very close to her wrapping his large body around her, "Side-along okay?"

She wasn't about to say no– even though she really disliked side-along apperition – he was warm, strong and he smelled heavenly.

She nodded and closed her eyes when she felt the familiar pull of the travel method.

POP!

They landed at an apperition point in muggle London. They walked across the street to Camarari's Italian, "Italian okay?" he asked opening the door for her and guiding her inside with his hand warming the small of her back.

"Yes. I love Italian." She said tilting her head in thanks for holding the door.

Once inside he stepped to the hostess, "Flint." He said.

She checked the list and nodded, "This way, Mr. Flint."

He again placed his hand at the small of Hermione's back and guided her in front of him while they were being seated.

"Would you like red or white wine?" he asked as they sat.

"Red, please." She answered.

He nodded and ordered a bottle of Red wine.

Once they were settled they each read the menu and remained silent.

Finally, after an awkward silence Hermione spoke, as she was genuinely curious as to how this all came about, "How did they get you to agree on such short notice?" she asked him smiling.

Her eyes were sparkling (he noticed), "It was Pucey. I could never refuse him. What did they say to convince you?"

She laughed a little, "It was Malfoy and Potter. I can't ever refuse them and then Blaise and Adrian jumped on the set-Hermione-up-on-a-blind-date-band wagon and here I am." she said with a shrug.

He chuckled, "what did they tell you about me?" he asked not sure he actually wanted to know.

"Nothing. Literally, nothing…. What did they tell you about me?" she asked… worried.

He watched her nibble on her bottom lip.

He took a breath through his nose and exhaled, "That you were, and I quote, sweet, smart, selfless and smokin hot."

She giggled, she tried not to, but she did, "That last part must have been Pucey or Blaise no doubt." She said.

His eyes never left her face, "No, Malfoy and Goyle."

Her eye brows rose, "Goyle?"

He nodded.

"They're wonderful. All of them." She said and looked up to order.

Silence. He waited for her to start fishing for compliments asking him if she met their description and what not, but she didn't. Instead, "So did you want to come home?" she asked.

"I thought you said they didn't tell you about me." he reminded.

"They didn't, but I _can_ read, you know and you're quite a player, Mr. Flint." She said favoring him with a smile.

She thought for a second that she saw pink tinge his cheeks, but it was gone so fast she wasn't sure.

They ate in comfortable silence, neither really conscious of the others furtive glances in appreciation of their dinner companion.

As they left the restaurant, "Is it too cold to take a walk?" he asked her looking down at her with those dark eyes.

"Not at all. There's a park just around the corner. The lake is pretty this time of night." She said.

He nodded.

They walked around the lake enjoying each others company when a soft breeze blew passed them; her scent settled around him for a brief moment like a lovers whisper, "You look pretty tonight." He told her in a quiet tone.

She smiled at his compliment, it was sweet, almost adolescent in it's phrasing, but she delighted in it just the same, "Thank you. I feel pretty." She responded wistfully.

He smiled this time. She was turning out to be different from the other witches he'd dated. She didn't constantly need confirmation of his feelings, he didn't have to talk about what he was thinking and she was …confident. He liked this. He wanted to touch her, but he fought that urge and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"This is nice Marcus, thank you for suggesting it." She told him referring to the stroll around the lake.

He nodded again but didn't speak.

Hermione wanted to laugh when he shoved his hands in his pants pockets, she knew he wasn't cold, because she wasn't cold, so he was actively trying to avoid touching her.

She didn't get the impression that he was turned off by her, quite the opposite actually, she figured he did like her and didn't want to push it.

She wasn't expecting his next question though, "Would you consider having breakfast with me tomorrow?" The surprised look on his face told her that he didn't realize he actually spoke the words aloud.

She quirked an eyebrow at him teasing him about what his words implied - though she was sure he didn't realize that either.

"I mean… I …I'd pick you up or meet you somewhere… not…" he stammered.

She placed a hand on his forearm and laughed a little at his correction, "How about you come over for breakfast. I make mean waffles." She said and added, "I'll get back around 7:30, so is that fine with you or too early?" she asked him her hand still resting on his arm.

"Get home from where?" he asked cautiously.

"I run in the morning around 6 am."

He nodded, "7:30 is good, how shall I dress and what should I bring?" he asked.

"You can come in pajamas…"

She stopped when she saw his head shake his expression deep in thought, "No I don't wear pajamas…"

She definitely saw it this time; his cheeks turn a rosy red as he again spoke without thinking.

"Well I guess casual clothes will do then and just bring yourself." She instructed with a giggle.

"Shall I apperate you home or back to the leaky?" he asked as they rounded the corner.

"No I'll make it from here; thank you for a lovely night." She stepped forward and stretched her body to kiss him on the cheek, but she lost balance and fell forward a bit into his hard chest. He caught her, his large hands grasping her small ones.

Not knowing what to do next he bent down so she could reach him.

POP! She was gone.

His hand touched the burning skin on his cheek that she just kissed. He apperated home.

When he got there an owl was waiting for him with a note from Hermione giving him her floo address.

***

At 7:30 sharp she clicked shut her door while simultaneously her floo activated.

The large wizard stepped out, "Hermione?" he called his deep baritone voice seeming to echo throughout her living room.

"I'm here." She said stepping into his line of sight.

He stopped breathing; he was sure of it.

Her skin was glistening, her hair was in a pony tail, she was wearing a hot pink sports bra with no shirt – it was hanging from the waist band of her bright yellow running pants and pink sneakers.

"Good morning." She said brightly, "Coffee or tea?" she asked making her way to the kitchen and pulling out a chair for him at the table.

"Coffee. Please." He replied sitting in the proffered chair.

"Oh thank Merlin another coffee drinker… every one else drinks tea... the pansies!" she said just as four pops sounded off.

Draco immediately covered his eyes, "Have mercy Granger, those pants are so loud I can hear them from here!"

She snickered and set the tea to brew as well.

Adrian and Blaise were circling the table smiling deviously at a slightly uncomfortable Marcus, "So… I guess it's safe to say the date went… well?" asked Blaise wiggling his eye brows.

"Can it Blaise, he got here three seconds before you all did."

"Damn!" Malfoy said more to himself than to anyone else, but Harry asked anyway, "What?"

"I wanted to know if the rumors were true." He said.

"Oh yeah…" she piped in, "What…mmmmffmmmmr" Adrian had slapped his hand over her mouth to stop her from voicing the rest of that question.

He smiled at Marcus who was glowering at this point and then looked pleadingly at Hermione, who was also scowling.

She rolled her eyes and nodded indicating she wouldn't ask.

"'Mione this would work much better if you would just run our route with us." Harry said.

"Why, so you all can use me as the see-we're-harmless-we-have-a-witch-of-our-own decoy while you posture your masculine wiles to the unsuspecting woman wanting exercise?"

Marcus snorted.

"Yes." All four answered in unison making Hermione laugh as she started to pour the batter for the waffles.

"You could at least run with Ron." Adrian added.

Adrian and Marcus had been friends since before they could walk so Adrian noticed the slight shift in expression in Marcus' face and decided to fill the large wizard in on what was going on, "She runs alone. It's particularly dangerous considering the line of work she 's in." He waited for the inevitable, which he, Blaise, Harry and Draco spoke with her… mocking her.

"I can take care of myself." They all said and she graced them with narrowed eyes and a glare.

"What do you do, Hermione?" Marcus asked.

She loved his voice… _oh sweet merlin_.  
"We're investigators for the Wizengamot." Draco supplied.

"The best team the Wizengamot has – they've made a lot of enemies." Harry added.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Harry will you let the owl in, Adrian will you enlarge the table, Blaise will you conjure some more chairs, please?" she asked them not turning around from flipping her waffle.

Marcus watched as her friends did as she asked.

"It's for you 'Mione. It's from Lynn Goyle." Harry said taking over flipping waffles and handing her the parchment.

_Hermione,_

_Gregory was out of sorts last evening. I was wondering if you would meet me. You understand I cannot go to St. Mungos._

_Lynn Goyle._

"What now?" Draco asked mildly concerned and a lot frustrated.

Hermione handed the parchment to Draco (who read it aloud) and wrote the woman back.

"What does she mean by out of sorts?" Marcus asked confused as to why they were all tense.

"He beats her." Hermione said.

"Why does she owl you?" Marcus asked realizing Hermione was more complex than just your average witch.

She paused not knowing if this was the right time, but Blaise answered for her, "Our Hermione is a licensed healer." He stated proudly making her bump him with her hip playfully.

"Why are not employed with St. Mungo's?" Marcus asked

Draco was about to answer, but Hermione cut him off, "A long story for another time." She said and set stacks of waffles and bacon on the table with plates and glasses of juice, cups of coffee for her and Marcus and tea for everyone else.

A good time was had by all.


	3. healing Lynn

Hermione began cleaning up when Draco sniffed and made a face, "take that nasty shirt off Potter, it reeks."

"Well, no shit, we came straight here after running seven kilometers." He replied as he stood and pulled his shirt off, "Hermione?" he asked.

She didn't turn around, "closet." She said.

As he turned Marcus raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Didn't take you for a tattoo type of guy, Potter."

Marcus was referring to the large tattoo of a Phoenix rising from flames; its wing span stretched across from one shoulder to the other, its head pictured in the middle of his shoulder blades, body towards the middle and its feet reaching the small of his back with flames coming from under the waist band of his running pants.

It covered his back in bright reds, oranges and golds.

"We all have one, though not nearly as large as Potter's." Blaise said.

Marcus' eyes slowly made their way to Hermione; she turned her head knowing he was looking at her; she quirked an eyebrow, gave him a sexy smile and winked.

Adrian watched the exchange with smug interest. _They're perfect for each other_ he thought mentally patting himself on the back.

Harry walked into the spare bedroom and grabbed one of his old shirts. It was a tad small stretching over his muscled chest, but at least it didn't stink.

"Now that's more like it." Draco said eyeing his boyfriend up and down.

Harry blushed.

POP!

Ron and Pansy appeared with electricity crackling about them. That usually indicated excitement for magical beings as their magic, much of the time, was tied to their emotions.

"I need to sit down." Ron said pulling out a chair and not noticing the new member of their usual group.

"MerlinsPants! What is that?" Hermione exclaimed walking briskly towards her girlfriend.

Pansy just stood there smiling like the cat that got the cream.

Hermione roughly pulled Pansy's hand towards her and screeched… along with Pansy, making every wizard in the room cringe – Draco covered his ears dramatically.

"You got engaged mate?" Harry asked smiling happily at the now bright red Ron.

"No mate, we got married." He said.

Adrian spit out the tea he was drinking and Blaise was having trouble breathing seemingly choking on the breath he had taken a second ago, "Married?" Pucey asked.

Ron nodded.

Harry slapped him on his back, "Congratulations!"

Draco was confused, "I didn't think you guys went on even one date." He said.

"We hadn't until last night and then it just seemed like the right thing to do." Ron answered weakly.

Blaise had recovered and leaned in to whisper to Ron, "Weasley, we can annul the marriage if you are feeling …well, if you want to."

Ron smiled a little and shook his head, "No mate, I'm ok. Just a little overwhelmed. I can't believe it finally happened." He said.

"Oi Blaise! Get away from my husband. I know what you're thinking and it wasn't a mistake." Pansy snapped.

Blaise backed off immediately with hands raised, "ok ok."

"Marcus? Marcus Flint?" Pansy asked looking at him with wide eyes.

He nodded and stood. They hugged in greeting.

Pansy turned to Hermione, "I haven't seen him since our third year. Our parents were friends, we saw each other every summer since I was … what six?" she asked him.

He nodded and made his way back to his chair.

"When did you get back?" she asked him.

"Two weeks ago." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

Pansy ginned mischievously, "I had the biggest crush you." She said.

"Merlin I remember. You wouldn't shut up about it. Marcus this and Marcus that…" Draco said rolling his eyes.

Hermione chuckled.

"Oi!" Ron snapped looking at his wife.

She smiled demurely at him and sat on his lap, "don't worry baby, you're the only one for me." she said sweetly assuring him by rubbing her nose against his.

Adrian was making gagging sounds and Blaise's face was scrunched up in distaste.

POP! POP!

Another red head and another platinum blonde stood in the living room, one glaring at her brother the other wearing a blissfully ignorant vacant expression. Marcus didn't know the blonde.

"I am telling mom!" Ginny said pointing at the couple.

Ron stood, careful not to drop his wife, "No, _I'll_ tell mom." He told his younger sibling.

"When?" she asked still glaring.

Ron got annoyed, "When I'm ready!"

"It better be today, Ron or I'm telling!" she said ending the conversation.

Marcus was mildly annoyed at Ginny Weasley, he conceded to himself that he was unfamiliar with their dynamics as a brother and sister-as they so clearly were, but she wasn't Ron's mother, why come in here and make a show of bossing him around in front of everyone? He thought wondering why no one else seemed irked at her display.

Marcus made a mental note to stay away from that one. He wouldn't be held responsible for his actions if she decided to turn her ire on him and try to tell him what for…

What Marcus didn't know was that Ronald Weasley, great strategist, valued auror and beloved friend, was also the king of avoidance.

"We'll tell her this afternoon, Gin." Pansy responded patiently.

Pansy raised her hand to run her fingers through her hair and Marcus noticed the tattoo on the inside of her wrist – the same reds and golds as Potters, but on a much smaller scale.

Marcus wondered where Hermione's was.

Satisfied, Ginny sat on the rim of the couch and drank the tea that Hermione offered her.

Luna had made her way to stand directly to the side of Marcus Flint, "Who are you?" she asked her voice soft and lilting.

"Marcus Flint." He responded looking at her with a guarded expression – one that was usually used around wild animals… no sudden movements.

"Why are you here?" she asked again.

Marcus heard a snicker from somewhere around the table, but was afraid to take his eyes off the strange blonde, "Hermione invited me."

The thin blonde tilted her head assessing him, "you like her." It was a statement not a question, "you'll be good for her."

"Luna!" Hermione barked.

She quirked her lips, "Nice to meet you Marcus Flint, I'm Luna Lovegood. You know, you should do something about the Quabble Flouts flying about; they can affect your balance. They most often surround those who are healing from heartbreak. Strangely enough, Nargles are a good remedy for Q Flouts…"

"Luna!" Hermione, Pansy and Ginny yelled in a plea for the ethereal blonde shush up.

She harrumphed angelically and walked around to stand next to Ginny.

Marcus didn't move only shifted his gaze to slide along the crew that were all shaking their heads at Luna Lovegood.

Marcus was torn between laughing and feeling violated, Luna had pegged him for someone recovering from heart break and she was right.

Hermione was finished cleaning up and said good bye to each one of her friends as they floo'd away. She was thinking about what Luna told Marcus… Luna was right most of the time about people and Hermione always made a point to listen to the girl when she spoke.

Blaise and Adrian gave her a knowing smile when they left and made plans to meet up with Marcus later.

Draco and Harry were the last to leave, "Take someone with you when you meet with Lynn." Draco said.

"Draco…" she was going to object, but he raised his hand to stay her complaint and gave her a stern look, "Gregory Goyle is not someone to play around with, Hermione. He has no qualms about harming you or anyone else who gets in his way. You know this." He said giving her a penetrating look to remind her of her last encounter with the man.

She nodded.

"When are you going?" Harry asked.

She opened her mouth to answer, but Marcus spoke first, "I'll go with you." He volunteered.

Draco and Harry shared a satisfied, but covert look and then nodded. They each kissed her good bye and floo'd home.

When they were alone, "It's ok really. They're just a little overprotective…" she said letting the words trail off when she saw the firm resolve in his eyes, "Ok well I'll just shower and get dressed, then." She said and walked into her room.

***

He poured himself another cup of coffee (he liked the coffee she brewed, it was better than most... certainly better than Le… he shook his head.) and sat down in 'his' chair.

Looking around her kitchen and living room he realized how feminine it was, but not sugary.

It didn't make him feel strange; it was comfortable in a soft girly kind of way.

Her kitchen cabinets were cream colored with a dark walnut colored counter top. The table he was sitting at was a dark wood with cream, orange, and yellow striped cushions tied to the chair seats – it sat four now that it had been transfigured back to its original size.

The kitchen curtain matched her cushions and the walls were a very pale yellow.

His eyes moved to her living room, the walls were a sage green color with dark hard wood flooring.

The large bay window had sheer off white curtains hanging to the floor and the window jutted out far enough for cushions to be placed there making the window suitable for comfortable reading.

Her comfortable looking couch was a cream color with large flower patterns in red, orange, blue and a green that matched the walls.

She had pictures up, both moving and still, some wall hangings depicting still lifes of flowers and peaceful scenes.

He was jarred out of his perusal when a large gray cat jumped onto his lap and further reared up placing its front paws on his shoulders looking him dead in the eye. Nose to whiskers, he could feel the warm puffs of air coming from the strange cat now breathing on him.

He leaned back shocked that the cat was so…. forward.

She walked out then, her hair still damp from the shower, "Jacks! Get down. Bad kitty." She scolded.

"yow." It replied and wiggled its nose at Marcus.

He lifted his eyebrows and looked at the cat, a silent challenge being conveyed between the two before Hermione picked up the gray ball of fur and snuggled him, "you can't assault our guests Jacksy." She told him in her baby-cute-animal-anything-fluffy tone of voice and put him down.

"He's a kneazle." She told Marcus in explanation.

He nodded in understanding and looked at 'Jacksy' sitting on the floor by his feet licking his paws and eyeballing him.

"Do you like cats?" she asked.

He shrugged, "If they like me."

"I just need to get my healing wand and we can go." She said

He nodded and watched her walk back to a closet by the front door.

He thought she looked good enough to eat, wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans (that framed her bottom nicely), a baby blue turtleneck sweater that hugged her curves and light gray satin ballet flats. She had the front of her hair pinned up in a barrette and the back hanging loose down her back.

She was very petite with fine bones and a small waist. She had curves, but he didn't think she weighed more than 45 kilograms (100 lbs) soaking wet.

He liked that she didn't wear tons of jewelry, only donning a pair of silver earrings. She wasn't wearing make-up and she smelled clean, not perfumed.

He put his cup in the sink, washing it out first (she smiled when she saw what he did) and stood by her sofa waiting for her to find the wand.

They floo'd to the Goyle residence, Marcus floo'd first (he insisted) to make sure Greg Sr. was not there.

When she walked out the house was silent, "Lynn?" she called.

Nothing.

"Parish?" she called. POP! The little elf bowed at her feet, "Missy Granger." He said.

"Is Mrs. Goyle here, Parish?" Hermione asked kindly.

The little elf's ears plastered against his skull; he nodded, "Up stairs." He said pointing with his head bowed.

"Is Mr. Goyle here?" she asked.

The little elf shook his head no.

They made their way up the stairs and into one of the guest suites to find a severely beaten Lynn Goyle.

"Oh Lynn!" Hermione cried softly and ran to the side of the bed where the woman was laying. She immediately ran her wand over the woman chanting softly, healing the bruises and mending the broken bones.

Marcus watched in fascination as Hermione gently soothed the older woman while a particularly painful spell healed a disfigurement in her hands.

"Who's this?" Lynn croaked.

Hermione smiled when the woman spoke, "Marcus Flint."

"Oh Marcus. How are you? How are your parents, dear?" Lynn asked weakly and tried to sit up. Hermione helped her and plumped a pillow for her to lean back on comfortably.

Marcus moved forward to stand at the foot of the bed, "I'm well thank you. My father is also doing well." He said.

Hermione thought it strange that he didn't mention his mother, but wasn't ready to ask him about it, besides she already realized that Marcus didn't reveal much about himself; preferring, instead to listen.

Lynn Goyle nodded and returned her attention to Hermione, "How's Greggy?"

Hermione pursed her lips briefly and exhaled softly, "He's fine, Lynn. He's helping Pansy catalogue her inventory today, so he's working." She told Lynn.

Marcus didn't miss the hard look in her eyes nor the determined set of her jaw before she answered. She was angry – he wondered why.

SLAM! "LYNN!" Greg Goyle Sr. shouted from downstairs.

POP!

"Missy Granger must go now… Hurry!" Parish said pushing on Hermione's legs.

They could hear his heavy footsteps walking up the stairs.

Lynn scrambled off the bed to open the floo, "In here! Both of you!"

She grabbed the floo powder and whispered clearly, "Granger Home!"

Marcus and Hermione stumbled out onto the floor of her living room. They didn't move for a moment just absorbing what had occurred three seconds ago.

It was Marcus who realized first, what position they were in; he was flat on his back and Hermione was lying on top of him.

Her forehead was resting on his chest (she had dropped it there after they landed). One of her knees was situated in between his legs touching the floor, which meant that her thigh was pressed against his …groin… area.

His other leg was similarly placed in between her legs. He tried to bend his leg at the knee, but it pressed up against …her and she moaned.

His body began to react.

***

She was reeling from almost getting caught by Goyle Sr, and then shoved into a fireplace.

She was comfortable for a moment, not realizing the entirety of the situation, when he moved his leg.

She figured he was ready to get up now and groaned in irritation.

She was jolted out of said irritation when he moved at lightning speed standing up and pulling her along with him, her stomach dropped – like when you're on a roller coaster, "whoa." She said blinking her eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to …ah… I should go." He said.

"Oh… alright. Thanks for coming to breakfast and for your company at Lynns." She said trying to hide her disappointment.

He was close to her floo when he turned back to her, "We play Puddlemere United on Tuesday evening, would you like to come?" he asked.

Bright smile, "Yes. I'd love to. I'll have Draco get tickets."

He tilted his head and gave her a strange look. She explained, "He always gets the best seats… and maybe that makes me a snob, but I refuse to freeze my arse off while being practically assaulted by strangers cheering for the team."

"So you're ok with being assaulted by friends cheering for the team then?" he asked teasing her.

She laughed, "exactly."

"Pucey has your ticket already." He said and stepped inside the floo calling out his destination.

She smirked and bounced into her kitchen to owl Gregory.


	4. Quidditch & bonding

Marcus sent over Falcon support gear: a jersey, a ball cap and a scarf that she donned just before the game. She was wearing her favorite jeans and a white turtleneck underneath to match the gray of the Falcons jersey. Her hair was braided in two longs plaits making her resemble either a little girl or a Native American gone array.

She grabbed her game blanket and was all ready to go when Pucey and Blaise showed up (her usual escorts to such things) to get her.

She hadn't seen Marcus since the breakfast though they had been owling back and forth; she was excited to see him play.

Adrian chuckled when he saw her and Blaise smirked, "What?" she asked already having an idea.

Adrian shook his head and Blaise answered, "You look cute." He said as they walked out the door, clicked it shut and apperated on the spot.

***

When the players were introduced Puddlemere came out with their usual barrage of loud music, fireworks and acrobatics on the brooms. Marcus and his team, who were hovering nearby waiting for their introduction, watched the competition wow the crowd with their field entry.

The music changed and the announcer welcomed the Falmouth Falcons. This team was similar to the last as the crowd roared with excitement.

Marcus was a focused man, especially on the field, and didn't like theatrics so he just zoomed by on his broom. He saw her immediately and smiled to himself when he observed she was wearing the items he sent over… including the ball cap. She was huddled in between Pucey and Blaise. They were all sharing a blanket. A seemingly random thought entered his mind when he saw them; he wondered if she had been with either of them… or both. He was well aware of his almost brother's penchant for pretty witches and Blaise was no different. In fact, Marcus knew that the two often hunted together.

He didn't like the idea that she had lain with them, so he put it out of his mind and listened to the announcer introduce the Falcons newest player.

"Give a big welcome, Falcon Fans, to Falmouths newest player MARCUS FLINT! The best chaser in the league!"

Crowd goes wild.

Hermione and her snuggle buddies jumped up shouting and wooing and clapping. Blaise and Adrian shared an amused look. They hadn't seen her this happy since… well since…

The game started and Marcus took control of the ball early making a goal.

"YES!" Hermione shouted punching the air.

"Such an eager fan." Draco remarked from behind them also amused at his friends' apparent happiness.

Harry, Blaise and Adrian chuckled, "Just trying to be supportive." She quipped.

"ah ha." Harry replied, "supportive."

"I cheered for you when you played." She reminded.

"I don't remember you being this… what's the word I'm looking for…" he mused

"Wanton?" Blaise supplied laughing when she smacked him.

"No, enthusiastic. I don't remember you being this _enthusiastic_ when you cheered for me… or Ron for that matter." Harry added teasing her.

"Such a big word Harry, Do you need me to heal you or can you cope with the head ache that word surely produced." She said sarcastically.

They all laughed, even Harry; she knew that they knew that she knew he was right; she hadn't ever been this enthusiastic.

The game went on with them cheering and Marcus scoring two more goals; and then it happened. A collision.

Marcus and Oliver Wood. They both went down just as a broom carrying a man with red robes flew out of nowhere in their direction.

After a few moments of the crowd roar dying down and Hermione chewing on her lower lip trying to look over the railing the announcer spoke.

"Is there a licensed healer in the house?" he asked.

Hermione waved her hand and shot a spark into the air from her wand. Two players flew to her immediately and helped her onto one of their brooms. She hated flying, but right now her focus was on the task at hand. She vaguely registered the announcer's next words.

"That was Hermione Granger Folks!"

Flashes instantly went off causing her to close her eyes and wait for them to land.

"This way Miss Granger." It was the healer in red robes urging her along.

"Is there only one healer?" she asked thinking it strange as most teams had their own healers in addition to the local establishment hosting the game posting a healer on call.

"We're short staffed and I'm new." He said rather sheepishly, "I wasn't … well, they look pretty bad and I didn't want to take the chance of doing more harm than good, you know?"

She pursed her lips and walked inside the quiet room.

They were lying down, each on separate gurneys – they looked like they were sleeping, "Did you run a diagnostic spell?" she asked.

He cleared his throat, "N… no. I just knocked them out so they wouldn't move."

She looked up at him sharply and then back down to her patients. When she was done she looked at him, "Go get Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Adrian Pucey. They are sittin…"

"No need we're here." Draco said from the door way.

She looked worried, thought Harry.

She took a deep breath, "Oliver has broken his back and some other key bones as well as having a concussion." Then she looked over at Marcus, "Marcus has internal bleeding; it's severe. He must have been hit head on with the end of the broom. I need… I'll have to…" she said willing herself to be calm.

"We know." Blaise said quietly and walked in the room fully to stand near her without touching her.

She nodded and pulled up Oliver's sleeve so she was touching his skin and then looked over to Marcus taking his hand gently.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply; clearing her mind and feeling each wave of power wash over her.

Her hair started to crackle and then she started to glow; a bright light making everyone in the room to squint their eyes.

Her chanting could be heard as a murmur. Draco was outside the door looking in and watching the second hand on his watch tick slowly by, they couldn't leave her in this state for long or she could be harmed.

Hermione was a natural healer, some say gifted by the Goddess Airmid herself. Hermione didn't tell many people and had only just discovered it during the final battle at Hogwarts. She watched her best friend in the entire universe die and when she ran over to him; they glowed and she watched as her best friend awoke… before she passed out and didn't wake up for two weeks.

She went into healing because it seemed like the natural order of things, but came to quickly realize that being an emotional person she was unable to protect herself from the almost constant heart ache involved in healing naturally.

It was the children, one in particular, which had been injured…, by his parents of all people. He was so sweet; she fell in love with him while he stayed in the hospital.

She wasn't able to save him. He died after ten days of working on him, laughing with him, crying with him and soothing him. She was crushed and quit shortly thereafter.

She didn't advertise her ability, but periodically St. Mungo's would send her a case and she would take it healing what she could.

Blaise, Draco, Adrian and Harry were there to make sure she didn't over do it, to catch her when she fell and then take her home to recover.

"Time." Draco called.

Harry moved forward, "Hermione, it's time" he said softly. Nothing, "Hermione." He called out a little louder.

"Why doesn't he just touch her or something?" the young healer asked.

Draco looked at him, "do you know anything about natural healers?" he asked.

The younger shook his head, "if someone touches them while they are healing all the bad stuff moves through them and into you." Draco instructed trying to break it down into laymen's terms… the healer didn't look too bright.

"Hermione, it's time." Harry said in an authoritative tone. This time Hermione breathed deeply ending her chanting and her eyes fluttered under her lids.

She opened them and lifted her hands from Marcus and Oliver. Blaise caught her when she started to fall and picked her up cradling her tired body.

"They need to be taken to St. Mungo's. The bleeding stopped, his back should be fine and their concussions are healed, but they had other minor injuries I couldn't get to." She said weakly before passing out.

"We'll take her home. You go with Marcus." Draco told Adrian.

Pucey nodded and watched them walk away.

***

It was dark and cold. He couldn't feel the searing pain like before; it was fading away. He needed to wake up he thought.

He was shivering and couldn't hear anything. He tried to move, but his body wasn't listening to him.

Why wasn't anybody there?

He didn't know how long he had been there in the cold silence, but he could see a light some distance away. It was coming closer to him and he began to feel warm… all over.

The light was much closer now and he could make out its structure. Small, bright… Hermione. She had come to get him. He was relieved that she had come back for him. he wasn't sure where he was, but he must have knocked his head or something.

She reached out to him. He reached back, but it wasn't his arm, it was a blurred version of energy that resembled his arm.

When he looked up at her, she had turned into the blurred version of energy resembling Hermione.

The two touched and bounced off of each other like ocean waves crashing against the rocks, coating the gray stones with water and salt.

He could smell her now, the soft feminine scent he smelled the other night on their date.

All too soon she was gone and he could hear murmuring and felt a little pain in his leg, but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Hermione?" Marcus croaked.

"She just left." Adrian answered.

"But she was here, right? I wasn't imagining things? Did she cast a spell on me?" Marcus asked groggily

Pucey frowned he hadn't seen this happen, the patients didn't usually remember her being there; "She healed you… well mostly. You and Ollie are lucky she was here."

"I felt her…I felt her magic connect with mine… so warm…" he said before easing back into unconsciousness.

Adrian wondered what that meant. He was a wizard and strange things happened to magical beings, he'd have to ask Malfoy or even Hermione when she was ready.

He followed Marcus to St. Mungo's where they healed them and released them with a clean bill of health.

Before Hermione quit St. Mungo's she had set up a Non-disclosure Agreement with them preventing them from sharing her healing abilities and instances with anyone she didn't give specific approval. So the only statement the hospital administrator could give the press was that the two valued players were in fine health and had been released earlier today.

***

Marcus didn't want to go home and rest, instead he talked Pucey into letting him go with to Hermione's.

They floo'd in one at a time to Draco making tea and Harry and Blaise sitting on the couch. Blaise was petting 'Jacksy'.

They looked at him and made room on the couch for him to sit.

"How is she?" Adrian asked.

"I think we left her too long." He said quietly, but Harry heard him and stood, "We didn't realize, stop feeling guilty."

"What are you talking about?" Marcus asked a little concerned.

Blaise cleared his throat, "we have a set amount of time we can let her heal… one person, but when we timed it this time we didn't take into account that she was healing both of you at the same time. It could take her weeks to pull out of this…" He said.

"He knew it was her." Adrian told the wizards changing the subject.

Harry looked at him confused, "What do you mean he knew it was her?"

"I felt her magic connect with mine." Marcus told them.

They all looked at each other in silence for a few minutes before Draco spoke.

"Marcus, what do you know about spontaneous bonding?" Draco asked.


	5. take her to bed

Something woke him. It was dark. He opened his eyes and felt the familiar warmth of his partner spooned against him.

He looked around; Ron was in a chair by the bed watching the small witch sit up.

Harry met Ron's as they watched Hermione stand up; she didn't move for a few moments and Harry sent a quizzical look to Ron – _Is she awake?_

Ron shook his head. _No._

They were used to this, it happened frequently after she healed someone; sleepwalking. Ron and Harry always made sure to be present afterwards for a few days; it seemed they were the only ones who could calm her if the sleepwalking was accompanied by nightmares.

It was Ron's turn at watch; they stayed awake in shifts.

She moved and their eyes returned to focus on her. Her face caught the light and it shimmered, causing Ron to tilt his head and look closer; she was crying, though no sound escaped her; the tears were coursing down her cheeks.

Ron looked sharply at Harry who was sitting up now. He snapped catching Harry's attention, "_she's crying." _ He whispered very quietly wiggling his fingers down his face in a physical demonstration of his version of crying.

Draco sighed and sat up, awake now he watched her too.

She had stopped by the door, but hadn't moved for several minutes.

When she did open the door Ron stood up and Harry and Draco got up from bed to follow her, even Jacks was silently tagging along on his mistresses unconscious journey.

The house was dark and quiet; the curtains were left open letting the moon light fall onto the wood floors and causing an eerie glow on the walls.

Blaise and Adrian were asleep on opposite sides of the sofa, their feet propped up on her coffee table. Ron thought briefly that if she were awake their feet would get smacked and she would be fussing.

Greg Goyle was asleep in a large chair probably transfigured from one of her kitchen chairs and Marcus' large frame was occupying an overstuffed chair near the fireplace. He was slouched with his head dropped back, hands clasped on his stomach, feet flat on the floor and knees wide apart.

Ginny, Luna and Pansy were all sleeping in the queen sized bed in the spare bedroom down the hall.

Hermione sniffled, but otherwise didn't make another sound. She was barefoot wearing her favorite pajamas – white flannel shorts and their matching long sleeve flannel button down shirt. They were decorated with blue angels and red devils.

_Fitting_… Ron thought _that's Hermione._

Hermione padded into the kitchen then abruptly turned around to stare out the window at the moon. She sighed and they could see her shoulders shaking as she cried.

Harry and Draco wanted to wake her and comfort her, but the last time someone did that she hexed them accidently.

To this day, Blaise refuses to get near her while she's like this.

Adrian woke up when he felt the presence of others. His head rose as looked at Ron, Harry and Draco standing by the bedroom door watching Hermione by the window.

She sniffled again and Adrian looked at Harry, he made the international signal for 'crying' with his fingers and Adrian tilted his head in sympathy… still he wasn't going to wake her up… not after Blaise.

Her breathe hitched and she turned around slowly to face the room; her eyes unseeing, her motions insensible.

She walked slowly towards them and stopped by the overstuffed chair housing the large frame. She walked around his leg and crawled into his lap.

He jerked awake, almost standing up, but stopped himself when his mind caught up with his surrounding.

His arms seemed to act on their own accord and wrapped around her snugly. He looked around hoping someone would shed some light on why they were all standing around and she was in his lap curled up like a cat.

Her breath hitched and he looked down to see her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face.

"shhhhhhh, you're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you." He murmured to her in his deep velvety voice.

It surprised him how easily comforting her, or walking with her, or talking to her came to him. More times than not, he found himself blurting his ideas out to her without conscious thought. It was both alarming and comforting to him.

When she stopped crying, which was almost immediately after his words of comfort; he looked up again, "It's her magic. It's drawn to you." Draco said and then smirked, "hope you didn't have any long term plans that didn't include her." he teased and walked back into the bedroom to get his shoes on.

Adrian snorted and then quickly covered it up when Marcus shot him a dark look.

"Let's go home Harry, we'll come back in the morning." Harry nodded and looked at Ron.

The red head rarely left her side when she wasn't in perfect health – he was very protective of her, more so than Harry… maybe.

Ron nodded slowly and walked into the spare bedroom then walked out cradling his still sleeping wife.

Ginny walked out a minute later annoyed that Ron woke her up, with Luna trailing, "Are you guys staying?" she asked.

Goyle shook his head and walked out the door. Blaise and Adrian nodded and made their way into the now vacant spare bedroom. It was midnight and they were too tired to worry about what it would look like if they were caught sleeping in the same bed.

After he girls had floo'd home, Marcus looked up and called to Adrian, "PSSST!"

Adrian stopped and turned around, "What do I do?" He asked quietly with his arms still wrapped around a cuddling Hermione.

"Take her to bed." Adrian whispered and walked inside the room.

Marcus looked down at her and his heart clenched; she looked so … young, vulnerable …beautiful. He wanted to make sure nothing ever hurt her.

His head dropped back a moment later, _what have I got myself into?_ He thought.

He stood picking her up with ease, the extra weight was nothing to his 6'4" frame and 270 pounds of pure muscle.

He walked back into her bedroom… _her_ bedroom and stared at the bed …_her_ bed. He gently, carefully laid her down and attempted to stand, but she had a firm hold on his shoulders so he picked her up again and lay down with her, tucking her into his side her head resting on his shoulder his arm around her body.

She snuggled deeper, casting her small arm around his chest and sighed.

He took that time to let his worries and insecurities and fears float away, he smiled and relished in the feeling he got when he was with her.

She fit so right against him and with that thought he kicked off his shoes, pulled the covers over both of them and turned on his side facing her in order to able to wrap his body around hers completely.

He did take the time to make sure she could breathe…

***

She popped an eye open when she was unable to move. Her breathing was labored and there was a steel band the size of London secured around her waist.

She felt the hard planes of his chest and realized that the man currently draped around her like a candy wrapper was not Harry or Ron.

She remembered everything and was a little confused as to why she didn't have a head ached as per the usual; not that she was going to look a gift horse in the mouth… it was just strange.

Marcus groaned and stretched and then stopped. He looked down at the witch peeping up at him from just under his arm pit.

She wiggled her fingers at him in greeting.

Their legs were tangled up together… apparently he wasn't the only who was draped.

He relaxed from stretching and she resituated herself pulling her head up and bringing her knee to a more comfortable area… hiked around his hip. She didn't think about the position it put her in, only that her leg was numb from being trapped in between his for who knows how long. It needed to break free.

His eyes darkened, but he made no move.

She was so entranced with his charcoal eyes and the way he was looking at her that she only vaguely registered that his hand was splayed on her lower back under her night shirt. His thumb making small circles setting her skin afire and sending jolts of electricity that reached her toes.

She pressed her hips forward tentatively.

He closed his eyes and pulled her closer and started twirling a piece of her hair in his fingers.

She felt herself raise up on her elbow while he pulled her on top of him. She was straddling him with her chest pressed to his; his hand still splayed under her shirt and the other still playing with her hair, but she could now feel his rather large erection.

She was pretty sure that he could feel how ready she was for him as well.

She rubbed her nose against his chin and smiled when she felt his stubble against her cheek.

His pelvis was moving in semi circles, nothing aggressive, but it was making her ache stronger; so she ever so slightly, ground her core against him and sat up half way to see his face.

He was on the verge of panting, Merlin he wanted to be in this witch. She was heaven to him. He could feel the heat from her center.

He almost came on the spot when she grinded herself against him.

She was nibbling her bottom lip when she circled her hips again. He moaned, but didn't take his eyes off of her.

Pulling her down slowly his lips met hers in soft kiss. When her lips parted in a sigh his tongue pressed forward; she welcomed the intrusion. Their tongues battling for dominance and exploring the hot unfamiliar caverns; she withdrew and sucked gently on his tongue making him buck slightly.

He rolled them over and pressed against her. In response she wrapped her legs around his waist and fisted her hands in his hair not giving him the option of pulling away from her.

He deepened the kiss to her satisfaction and slid his arms even tighter around her waist.

Their kisses and fevered movements were frantic with need.

Knock. Knock.

Ron opened the door, "MY EYES! I'M BLIND!" he walked backwards out of the room with his arms over his eyes. He almost tripped on a pair of shoes.

Harry snickered and Draco just laughed, "So feeling better then?" he asked and closed the door.

Moment lost they pulled apart, "I should go. _Are_ you feeling better?" he asked

She nodded, "Yes, I am. How are you feeling?"

_She was so __nice_… he thought, "I'm fine. St. Mungo's said I could play right away." He said, "Thank you." He added quietly.

She smiled, "You're welcome." She said, "When's your next game?" she asked wondering if he would invite her again.

"We're away to America, so I won't be back for a week." He said.

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

"I'll see you when I get back okay?" he said and bent to kiss her cheek.

After he left she bounced to the shower and hymned while she dressed then skipped out to the living room to endure the merciless teasing they were sure to dish out.

***

Falcons won against the American team due in large part to Marcus Flint. After the game all he could think about was getting home to see Hermione, but they still had three more days here… 'International relations' and all that.

It was at a press conference that it happened.

It had just ended and he was heading up the stairs to the team room when a feminine voice called his name.

He turned just as said feminine voice took his hand in hers. He smiled his thanks-but-no-thanks-groupie smile as he looked up **FLASH**!

The camera took the picture of a smiling Marcus Flint with his hand in a beautiful blonde witches hand.

It looked (in the picture posted in the Daily Prophet – Front page) like he was leading her up the stairs with him, turning back to smile at her.

What the camera and subsequent newspaper photo failed to gather was the next second when he jerked his hand away and his thanks-but-no-thanks-groupie smile faded into a grimace, "Leah." He spat.

"Hello Marcus. Did you miss me?" Leah asked smoothly.


	6. The picture

"Miss Granger, I have your Daily Prophet. Would like some coffee while you read? Mr. Malfoy, some tea?" Jenna asked her bosses.

Hermione looked at Draco for his consent to tea; he nodded and resumed his pacing. They were strategizing on the best way to gather the necessary information for their current assigned case.

"Yes, thank you Jenna." The secretary nodded and quietly exited the office.

Jenna hesitated before setting the paper on the desk; she had rolled it as tightly as she could in an effort to stay the war heroines expected blow-up.

Jenna knew about the burgeoning relationship between Hermione and Marcus Flint. She had made sure she kept abreast of the affair when she heard the sinfully good looking wizard Adrian Pucey and equally attractive Blaise Zabini.

Jenna had made several attempts at getting either of their attention, but had failed miserably as they only smiled to her on their way to speak with the illustrious Hermione Granger and poofter Draco Malfoy.

So when the opportunity came to gather dirt on the pair she jumped at the chance and wrote to her cousin immediately with the news. Leah owled back immediately with a note laced with 'thank you's and smiles'.

Jenna knew that keeping the paper rolled would postpone the reaction, but she couldn't help loving the feeling of delayed gratification, the thrill of the wait.

Jenna hovered near the door and listened to their continued conversation before she was satisfied enough that Hermione wouldn't open the paper for a while yet. She left to get their tea and coffee.

***

"We need to corner Rufus Tanner. He ran in that crowd and could give us the most current information if we provide him with the right incentive." Draco commented.

She nodded and looked through her file, "I remember him. Harry and I used him once before for another case, it seems he has a fetish." She smirked in memory.

"A fetish?" Draco asked interested.

She looked at him with humor in her eyes, "Muggle Porn."

Draco immediately burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked from the door.

Hermione thought he looked tense and was trying to look casual; it put her on guard straight away, "What's wrong, Harry?" she asked seriously getting right to the point.

He looked at her with his penetrating green eyes so like his mothers. He assessed her demeanor and decided she probably hadn't the chance to read this mornings addition of the Prophet; so he opted to continue his charade of casualness, "Nothing."

He moved to sit on the edge of their desks and asked again, "What's so funny?"

Hermione didn't press the issue, but instead she turned her attention to the still snickering Draco, "Remember Rufus Tanner?" she asked.

Harry snorted and nodded, "Yeah. What about him?"

"We have need of him again." Hermione said smiling.

Harry laughed this time, "I think I still have some …. Magazines left over from last time." He told the two and then added looking at Draco, "He likes the big girls… Accio Tanner dirt." Harry said and Hermione smirked at his nick name for the material.

Two magazines popped into the office and Harry handed one to Draco. If the blonde wasn't breathless with laughter before, he was now. His face flushed and his body trembling with the shocks of hilarity he read the magazine title aloud, "_Butt Cake_."

Another guffaw, surely heard down the hallway and into the corridor it was so loud. Draco's delight was also infectious as Hermione and Harry couldn't help themselves and burst out laughing as well.

Jenna entered the office of amusement and set the cups of tea and coffee down near their owners, "Mr. Potter would you care for a beverage?"

"No thanks Jenna." The boy-who-lived said between gasps for breath.

When the laughter died down Hermione took a sip of her coffee and reached for the paper. Harry watched her wanting to stop her somehow, but in the end decided she would find out eventually and wanted to be there when she did, no telling how she would react; either way, she would be heart broken and Harry wasn't going to let her be alone to deal with this.

Draco was chuckling flipping through the pages with snorts of amazement that someone would actually find this appealing when he heard the pained intake of breath from Hermione.

He looked up curiously to find Hermione reading the paper, her hands shaking as she held the pages tightly.

She suddenly crumpled the paper and tossed it into the rubbish bin. She looked around for a moment avoiding eye contact; she took a silent breath and rifled through the files in front of her.  
"Hermione?" Draco asked and reached into the bin to uncrumple the paper, "that sorry son of a bitch!"

Harry, the voice of reason, "There's probably a good explanation; you know the Prophet." He rationalized.

Adrian and Blaise came sliding to a halt in front of the door, paper in hand, causing Blaise to crash into the wall and had the mood not been so somber it would have been comical.

"Jenna, what are you doing?" Adrian asked the witch hovering by the door way unseen by the investigators inside.

"Oh I was just about to ask them if everything was alright, but since you're here…" she said explaining her position.

He looked at her strangely – he saw her standing there when they turned the corner to Hermione and Draco's office, but he didn't say anything else on the matter as he was more concerned with Hermione's emotional state than the nosy secretary.

When she didn't move right away Blaise spoke, "Ok well, you can go now." He said rudely, but wasn't concerned with offending her, he didn't like her. She rubbed him the wrong way, always vying for his or Puceys attention. He had run into witches like her, with nothing on their minds except access to a wizards Gringotts Vaults.

She pouted; he was sure she thought it was cute, but to him it looked ridiculous and moved to sit at her desk.

"Hermione, they broke up two years ago…" Adrian tried explaining, but was quieted when she held her hand up and shook her head.

"It's fine Adrian. There's no ring on his finger." She expressly avoided using the word bound or bonded, "He can date who he wants. There were no promises made and I shouldn't expect him to… well, I have no right to expect anything from him. We barely know each other." She said with finality.

It sounded good coming out, but her heart was having trouble beating. Her eyes were burning and her head was screaming with anguish.

The wizards in the room looked defeated as Hermione transformed into a professional, no nonsense investigator for the Wizengamot.

Blaise looked at his watch, "It's lunch time. Let's go out today." He said.

The others nodded waiting for Hermione, "You guys go on without me. I'd like to review these files a bit more." She looked up when they didn't move and continued to stare at her, "Really." She said assertively hoping they would just leave.

Adrian realizing she needed some time to absorb this new … development jerked his head out the door and moved to stand out in the hallway. The others followed slowly.

Once gone, she didn't let herself dwell just yet, she grabbed the magazines and her cloak, "Jenna, I'm going to speak with an informant then go home. Please let Malfoy know and tell him I will see him tomorrow morning."

"Yes Miss Granger and Miss Granger, I have two parchments for you. I didn't recognize the insignia." She handing them to her boss.

Hermione looked at them and knew who they were from. She walked into her office and tossed them into the bin unopened, then walked out.

***

She returned home after a couple of hours and wrote her report on the occurrences of the afternoon. Her discussion with the perverted Rufus Tanner was fruitful even before his …incentive. He was downright ecstatic when she offered the first magazine, but when she gave him the second he was awash with glee.

She looked to her window and raised her eyebrows in mild surprise to see a veritable mountain of rolled parchments dropped off by owls. She watched just as another owl flew up with a rolled parchment in its mouth. It dropped the package and hooted loudly at protestation of no owl treats then flew away.

She sighed and opened the window, gathered the messages, confirmed that they were all from the same person and promptly tossed them in her rubbish bin unopened.

After a relaxing bath she was about to hop into bed and read for a bit when her door bell rang.

She frowned and went to open the door; standing there was a muggle delivery guy holding bouquet of red roses, "Miss Hermi…Hermiyonny… Miss Granger?" the teen ager asked.

"No. She doesn't live here any more." She said and shut the door leaving the teen ager confused as to what he was supposed to do now.

***

Marcus was miserable. He hadn't received any responses from Hermione and three of his owls had been returned. When he called the florist to confirm their delivery the manager said it was the wrong address as the young woman who answered the door said Miss Granger no longer lived there.

He knew she hadn't just upped and moved, so she was ignoring him.

"FUCK!" he hissed pacing and running his fingers through his hair frustrated at the predicament.

"Such language." A feminine voice admonished.

"You again. What do you want?" he snapped.

Since he had met Hermione he had thought of nothing else except the beautiful brunette. She was quiet and confident and smart and light-hearted and pretty and assertive and … everything he wanted. She didn't care about his money or his family holdings. She didn't care that he was a Quidditch player (best chaser in the league – _he added that last bit to himself_).

She didn't care about what he looked like, she didn't care that he wasn't a poet or spoke smoothly. She didn't care about his flaws. She hadn't pawed at him and didn't hang on his arm like a curtain waiting to be seen by a camera.

He felt like he could breathe around her.

"I missed you." She said.

"You missed me? … or maybe you missed my vaults or maybe you missed the idea of becoming Lady Flint?" he said knowing that status was important to her.

"Such bitterness, Marcus. I realized that you deserved the best. Especially after hearing you and the mudblood were …together." She sneered the last.

He took a deep breath, "Don't call her that. She is leagues better than you… in every way."

Her perfectly poised face never wavered, but her eyes flashed with anger, "You're mine Marcus. I left you, not the other way around." She said.

"No, I caught you in bed, legs in the air, with my teammate." He laughed mirthlessly, "You thought he had more money. That his family was better than mine. I bet it was quite a surprise to find out that he had gambled his family fortune away; Gringotts vaults nearly empty; you must've felt crushing disappointment."

She didn't say anything.

He sighed, "Go away, Leah. I'm not interested."

His dismissal was like a slap in the face to her.

He had pursued her for months before she went out with him the first time. He was always the first to make up with her when they fought. He made sure she had everything she wanted; even accompanying her shopping if she wanted him to.

He treated her like a queen the entire time they were together. When he proposed he had taken her to Paris for dinner. They toured the wizarding side of the Eiffel Tower and while looking out at the beautiful view of the city he asked her to marry him.

She didn't like the ring he gave her, but it was some family heirloom so she couldn't object; instead she had asked him later if they could buy another, one better suited to her status as the soon-to-be Lady Flint. He had only paused briefly before bending to her wishes.

He gave her a key to his vaults. She had rejoiced and proceeded to spend the money she now had access to, he had only spoken to her once regarding her excessive shopping habits, but relented when she had cried.

She walked away.

***

He needed to get home. He made his way to the coach's office, told him what was going on and then asked if he could return early. The coach, being an old softy, agreed and gave the burly chaser a portkey.

It was the day before Valentines Day.

***

There were four more rolled parchments waiting for her on her desk the following morning. She did the same thing she did with all the rest and tossed them into the rubbish bin unopened.

Draco watched silently as his best friend bore her heart ache without complaint. He knew this was torturing her, but she wouldn't let it affect her work, in fact it had spurred her to work even more diligently as he had received her report late last night and had also received a missive from Tanner himself begging Draco to not ever leave him alone with Granger again.

Draco thought she had cursed him, but it turns out that she can be very convincing without even using magic.

"Hermione, you should talk to him." He said.

"Tanner?" she asked not looking up from her desk.

Silence.

She looked up and sad brown eyes met stormy gray ones, "No. You Gryffindor seem to jump to conclusions at all the wrong times. How many times has the Prophet written something completely untrue about you or Potter? How many times have they only reported on half the story?" he paused letting it sink in.

"Case and point, fourth year. Skeeter reported your romance with Krum and then took a picture of you hugging Harry before the first event, subsequently writing about your cheating habits and calling you a harlot."

She smirked and then it faded, "Still, it was a compelling picture. He looked so happy in it."

He stood and held his arms out to her; she got up and walked into his embrace sniffling. He hugged her like only a best friend could murmuring encouraging things in her ear.

When she broke away he spoke, "read the letters 'Mione. I'm going to see the handsome love of my life." He walked away.

She opened the first parchment from yesterday (it was sitting on her desk with the rest… Draco had rescued it).

_Hermione,_

_It's not what it looks like. Write me back, I'll explain._

_M._

X~X

X~X

X~X

_Hermione, _

_Please. We broke up years ago. I don't want her anymore. I didn't know it was her._

_Write me back._

_M._

X~X

X~X

X~X

_Hermione,_

_I miss you. YOU are what I want. Don't ignore me. I can't get you out of my mind._

_Marcus_

X~X

X~X

X~X

_Hermione,_

_Yes, Leah and I were engaged, but even before we broke up I was having doubts. She is nothing to me, but a memory. I want to be with you, if you'll have me._

_Please, write me back._

_Marcus_.

X~X

X~X

X~X

_Hermione,_

_You didn't accept the roses I sent. Please give me a chance to explain._

_Yours,_

_Marcus._

X~X

X~X

X~X

She read two more letters and got to his last one. The tears were flowing freely now and she was thinking that she would need to visit the loo soon to wash her face.

_Hermione,_

_I love you._

_Marcus._

Knock. Knock.

"Marcus." She whispered.

He stood in the doorway looking uncertain. His appearance was casual, but the intense look in his eyes belied a desperation to be heard by a woman who took his heart prisoner and his life by surprise.

He cleared his throat, "Hermione, I…" That's all he got out as the small witch in question threw herself into his strong arms; wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, "Marcus. Marcus. Marcus." She chanted.

He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and buried his face in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent; relieved she didn't hate him.

She pulled away and looked at him. Their eyes met before hers fluttered closed and her lips brushed against his in a soft kiss.

He moaned and deepened the kiss walking holding her into the office. He kicked the door shut and leaned against the wall like it was the most natural thing in the world to have a small witch wrapped around him, standing in an office, leaning against the wall snogging as if there were no tomorrow…

Draco, Blaise, Harry and Adrian peeked around the corner smiling when they heard the door slam shut.


	7. Jenna

_What to do? What to do?_ She thought. Tapping her fingers on her desk in an impatient gesture; she had to act quickly or her boss would be in there shagging her cousins' wizards in a matter of moments.

She grabbed a stack of files and stood.

***

Adrian was about to follow his partners in crime, but caught sight of the shifty secretary grab some files and make her way to the now closed door where Marcus had stood moments before.

He was about to call out, but wasn't fast enough. The door opened and the secretary walked in, gasped in 'surprise' then walk back out. He heard the yelp from inside the office, no doubt coming from Hermione. When Jenna turned he saw a smirk appear on her features.

***

She took a deep breath and turned the knob. Marcus was sitting in a chair with Hermione Granger straddling his lap. They were snogging; mouths open, eyes closed, heavy breathing – SNOGGING!

His arms were wrapped securely around the small investigator, pulling her tightly against his body and his feet were planted wide apart as he leaned back clearly enjoying the lovely witch moving subtly atop him.

Jenna's boss had her arms around his neck and one of her hands was fisted in his hair; her hips moving slightly as she grinded her core against his erection.

As the door opened Jenna walked in and gasped causing Hermione to yelp, "OH!" and jump off Marcus' lap to which he promptly rolled the chair he was sitting on around so that he was facing the other side of the room in order to straighten his pants and think of something else.

Hermione stared mouth agape at her secretary, "Jenna… what….?"

Jenna held up her hand and walked back out, closing the door behind her. She smirked in satisfaction and walked away.

***

Adrian jumped when Harry hissed right behind his ear, "What the fuck???!

Adrian glanced behind him and was pleasantly surprised to see Draco, Harry, Greg, and Blaise watching with angry interest.

Harry looked at Draco, "Why would she do that?" he asked in an accusing tone.

It didn't seem to faze Draco, who shrugged, but looked determined to find out, "I don't know, she's been with us for three months and we've never had a problem."

Just then the office door opened and out walked Marcus.

He looked around, ran his fingers through his hair and took a step, but stopped when his eyes settled upon Hermione's secretary, "Jenna?" he asked.

"Marcus? Is that you?" she feigned sweetly.

He looked at her disbelieving the dumb act.

"When did you get back?" She asked.

He ignored the question, "Was it you keeping Leah informed?"

Blaise, Draco, Harry, Greg and Adrian had made their way to stand within ear shot of the conversation.

Hermione was standing inside the door way listening as well.

Jenna looked around at the group of friends. Her eyes narrowed and focused on the large Quidditch player, "You weren't there Marus! She was crushed!"

Hermione's eyes were bouncing between Marcus and Jenna, "Crushed?" she asked.

Jenna's eyes met hers angrily, "Yes. Marcus left her penniless and mortified!"

Marcus dropped his head back and laughed, "This conversation is over." He said and walked away not looking back.

His posture was a clearly demonstrating the fact that he was past angry and moving towards enraged.

Hermione let him go, they had plans for later and she was certain he would show.

She looked at Jenna, "I don't like spies, you're fired."

Jenna gasped, "You can't fire me! What about what Draco wants?" she said pointing to the tall blonde.

He stepped to stand near Hermione, "How very presumptuous of you to refer to me by my given name considering I haven't given you leave to; anyhow, you're fired. You weren't my pick in the first place and 'Mione … Miss Granger and I had a wager on how long you would last. I believe I owe her lunch." He said smugly.

Jenna looked from one to the other and huffed in anger, "Fine, but I'm filing a complaint and sending a memo that you be investigated for unprofessional behavior." She said pointing to her former female boss.

"File all the complaints you want. There's a reason that secretaries in this division undergo a background investigation, because what we do is sensitive. When they find out you have been sending information of our comings and goings to someone outside of our chain of command, charges will be brought against you and I suspect Marcus Flint will be at the top of the witness list." He paused letting that sink in, "Besides, we're the best investigation team the Wizengamot has, it's your word against Hermione Granger… War Heroine, One-third of the Golden Trio. Hello?" he said sarcastically.

Jenna growled and packed her stuff. They all watched her as she walked away stiffly.

"So lunch?" Hermione asked

"You're holding me to that, huh?" Draco asked.

"Uh Yeah." She said in a sing song voice.

***

Hermione stepped into her living room ready for a shower. She stripped herself of her robes leaving a trail of clothes from the living room to the bathroom like a snake molting its skin.

She breathed a sigh of relief while she stood under the hot spray. It had been an interesting Valentine's Day. She and Marcus made up, Jenna was fired, and Draco paid for a rather expensive and delightful lunch for all of them sans Marcus.

He had owled her later with an apology for his manners as he departed. She owled him back with forgiveness and a promise to show him how forgiven he was later that night.

She stepped out of the shower and towel dried her hair and then wrapped the towel around her body.

She had some time still so she put her ipod head phones in her ears and laid down on the bed on her stomach.

Her feet were shoulder width apart, a towel covering from the tops of her breasts to just below her bottom – she was naked underneath coming right from the shower. Her hair lay to the side of her head still wet and wavy.

Her eyes were closed and her foot was moving side to side to the rhythm of the music playing in her ears.

He walked into her bedroom and stopped short at the sight of her.

He smirked and quickly pulled off his shirt. He could smell the fragrance that was Hermione. The entry to the room was still hot from her shower.

He kneeled down between her legs and kissed her the inside of her ankle.

Her eyes popped open and she jerked, "shhhhh. Let me." he said in that velvety voice.

Their eyes met and she acquiesced laying her head back down, but turning her ipod off and dislodging the pads from her ears.

His calloused hands trailed up her smooth calves gently massaging the muscles and following the motion of his hands with his lips.

She could feel his warm breaths and wanted more.

He kissed the backs of each knee, nibbling on the inside of each leg. It made her squirm a little as it was tickling her and arousing her at the same time.

His hands rose higher to the backs of her thighs. He pulled them apart and continued his trail of kisses on the insides of her legs.

He pushed the towel up slightly revealing a small portion of her bum. He grasped her two globes with his large hands and squeezed. She moaned and bent her leg somewhat.

She was expecting him to put his hands on her, but instead she sighed when she felt his hot breath on her womanhood.

He spread her cheeks and licked her; long and slow, from clit to star. He didn't stop his torture no matter how much she begged.

He took her thighs and pulled her towards him raising her bottom in the air and her face on the bed.

Once she was splayed before him he gently, but strongly spread her legs farther apart in order for him to get a better angle.

He dove into her center, flicking her clit and penetrating her star with his tongue. She was going wild with desire.

"Please Marcus." She begged.

"You taste so sweet Hermione. Please what?" he said and penetrated her again with his tongue.

His finger had moved to circle her clit while his tongue was busy, "I want you in me… please, ohhhh" she said panting.

"I want you to come, baby girl." He said pushing two fingers inside her.

"ohhhh almost there, oh …oh Marcus."

He licked her again and flicked his tongue back and forth across her clit a few times sending her body into minor convulsions and her spirit soaring.

"Ready for me?" he asked from somewhere in dreamland, she could only nod.

He pushed into her a gritted his teeth – she was tight and he was large.

She gasped and arched her back. His entry was a little painful and she hoped he would be gentle.

He decided that maybe taking her from behind was not a good idea their first time, she was much tighter than he expected – he was thrilled it was a nice development, but this could be painful for her.

He pulled out a little and switched positions so that he was on top of her. He pushed back in, gently and she sighed.

Long, slow strokes her meeting his thrusts with her hips. Her fevered kisses all drove him mad with desire.

The feel of her beautiful breasts pressing against his chest, her smallness against him turned him on to no end.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he couldn't stop the building of pressure signaling his climax.

"yes, yes…. Marcus." She mewled.

His thrusts became erratic rocking against her as he cried out her name in passion.

After a moment to savor the experience, he lovingly wiped away her hair that was stuck to her forehead and smiled down at her.

She smiled back at him and reached up to kiss him. It soon deepened and she pulled away, "we must go soon." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

He grunted and picked her up, "Let's go shower then." He said gruffly giving her a lust filled gaze.

She shivered under his intense stare and smiled back… Tonight would be lovely she thought… if they left the house.


	8. Valentines Day dinner

His gaze followed Hermione around the room. She reminded him of a little bee, flying from one flower to another in an effort to pollinate each one. She stopped at her dresser then moved to her chest at the end of her bed, she sat down, she stood up. She walked to her closet, then looked at herself in the mirror, then into the bathroom and now back to her dresser.

Marcus smirked.

He was lying on her bed clad only a towel that was wrapped low around his hips.

Hermione was making a valiant attempt not to stare at his unbelievably sexy body. She was ready to curse the Gods for making clothes that covered that beautiful work of art that was Marcus Flint.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked suddenly while 'pollinating' the chest at the end of the bed.

He looked at her with heat in his eyes and reached out to take her arm pulling her gently to him, "because I know where your tattoo is." He said and kissed her shoulder, her collar bone, her neck…

She sighed and ran her hands up his chest.

He had been awarding her tattoo much attention since discovering it; resting on her stomach right beside her hip bone, it was one of his favorite things. The same golds, reds and oranges as the others he had seen – it wasn't as small as Pansy's, but it was definitely smaller than Potter's and Malfoy's.

Hermione's was different in more than just size, her Phoenix flew from the fire similar to the others', but the flames themselves, stemmed from one word: _Warrior_.

Marcus had traced it with his tongue, kissed it with soft lips and touched it with calloused fingertips every chance he got…and now was no different.

"Oi! Are you two almost ready?" Ron yelled from the living room

She stiffened and shoo'd him to get off the bed to get ready. He made a sound that resembled growling, but she couldn't be certain.

He got dressed and plopped down on the bed to watch her. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled as she made a frustrated sigh inside her closet.

She made another sound and he quirked an eyebrow in her direction. _She was so… animated._ He thought.

She walked out of her closet wearing a Crimson colored spaghetti strapped satin slip dress that hugged her curves loosely. It fell just at her knees with a slit up one side stopping at mid thigh.

She wore a glamour over her bosom to prevent a 'head-light show' and unnecessary jiggling, but other than that she looked fantastic. That's what Marcus thought, she looked fantastic. He had the over whelming urge to apperate her away somewhere and not return for a week.

She wore pretty satin pumps that matched her dress and transparent stockings that only added shine and some color to her pale legs.

"Ready?" she asked him shaking him out of his perusal of her attire.

"…to eat you? Yes." he answered.

She blushed moving to stand in front of him. He was still sitting on the bed when he pulled her to stand in between his knees and rest his hands on her bum. He leaned in to kiss the spot where he knew her tattoo to be and sighed.

She stepped away and as he stood her head went from being bowed to meet his eyes while he was sitting to tipped backward to look up at him.

He smirked and slapped her playfully on her behind, "Let's go before I change my mind."

They walked out the door to find Pansy and Ron snogging on the couch.

"ahem." She said trying not to giggle.

Marcus bent low to whisper in her ear, "Maybe they have it right, yeah?" he said squeezing her waist.

"Are we ready?" Hermione asked louder.

Pansy perked up first, "ummm Yes. Yes we are ready."

Hermione gave Ron a shake of her head, "What? We're newly weds!" he said in explanation.

"Where are we going this year?" Hermione asked as they prepared to floo to Draco and Harry's flat.

"Not sure. Draco wanted to go out this year and said he'd make all the arrangements." Pansy said shrugging her shoulders and taking some floo powder. She winked at her husband before she disappeared in green flames.

They ended up taking a port key to Barcelona and dining at a five star restaurant overlooking the city; thanks to Draco's undeniably romantic heart and constant desire to show his friends how much he valued them. He had turned into a sap after the war; a sap that Harry wouldn't trade for the world.

One by one they stepped out of Draco and Harry's fireplace.

Soon Blaise and Adrian showed up with their dates… twins, from Norway. One tall blonde and one tall red-head with too much breast and not enough brain; they giggled and snickered and there was a lot of '_Oh Adrian'_ and '_stop that Blaise_' going on.

Pansy, Ginny and Hermione couldn't stomach them for more than five seconds.

Pansy even slipped once… twice, when one of the twins – Marla or Darla, she couldn't remember which- announced her desire to use the toilet to everyone at the table.

She giggled girlishly and ended the statement with, "I'll be back soon." In her sugary sweet voice that gnawed on the nerves of the other witches at the table.

Pansy had replied, "Is that a promise or a threat?" She asked and gave the oblivious blonde a tight smile.

Ron bumped her knee under the table in an effort to quell her rabid need to insult the bimbos.

Ginny had had some trouble as well, keeping her polite mask on in the face of blind stupidity. The red head was talking about women in Quidditch and how they all seemed to be so masculine and how it was so tragic that many women felt the need to prove themselves to men by acting like men.

If one listened well enough, one could hear the many groans and wary sighs by the wizards sitting at the table, to include the dates of said bimbo's.

"I play for the Holyhead Harpies." Ginny told Marla... or Darla… she wasn't sure, she hadn't been paying attention.

"Why? You're absolutely stunning." The blonde one said her tone of voice bordering on vapid.

"Because I like Quidditch." She answered.

Then out of the blue, "Is that your real hair color?" the red-headed twin asked tilting her head in confusion like a dog would do.

Ginny looked to Hermione, who quickly took a sip of wine to hide the smile, "Yes. It's real." She said speaking like she was addressing a four year old, "Ron is my brother." Ginny further told the girl and pointed to the male red head at the table.

"I bet you have wizards falling at your feet… just such a waste, I suppose." Marla said flippantly.

Ron stood rather abruptly, his face almost as red as his hair, "Excuse me." he said and walked towards the loo shoulders shaking from laughter.

Draco quickly followed... same reason.

"A waste?" this time it was Luna.

The woman turned her attention Luna Lovegood, "yes, to choose to engage in… deviant behavior."

"…deviant behavior?" Ginny repeated.

"…choose to… ?" Luna said at the same time.

Both twins were seated now and looking quite baffled, "Are you two daft or something?" Darla asked.

"…or something."Pansy said.

Hermione decided the best way for the twins with towers to get out of there alive was to change the subject, "So where did you all attend school?" she asked

The girls looked at her in unison, "We went to Beauxbaton for a while, but the girls there were jealous of us and ended up sabotaging our school work; after the first term, our mother home-schooled us."

Hermione frowned genuinely put out by that type of behavior, "that's terrible! What kinds of things did the other students do?" she asked.

The blonde, "Well, we were constantly confunded…" she didn't get to finish that sentence as Hermione, Pansy, Ginny and Blaise all involuntarily performed oral waterworks with their respective wine and/or firewhiskey.

Hermione and Blaise managed to only snort into their drinks, but Pansy and Ginny actually spit their drinks on the table.

Pansy was horrified. She apologized quickly and cleaned up; Ginny, however, used a napkin to wipe her face, but couldn't stop laughing.

Marcus squeezed Hermione's thigh gently and quietly excused himself from the table. Hermione watched him walk, much like Ron had a few moments before, with shaking shoulders to the bar where he met up with aforementioned red head and Draco.

Adrian was mortified at his dates manners and wit… or lack thereof. He gave Blaise a silent signal and the two men whispered something to their dates; the four stood bid their goodbyes awkwardly and left the restaurant. Ten minutes later Blaise and Pucey returned looking relieved and ready to be teased by their best friends.

Marcus, Ron and Draco had returned at the departure of the tediously tasteless twins. After that dinner went well; there was much conversation, laughter and teasing. Marcus felt both relaxed and light hearted.

"Ahem"

The smiling group looked up and Draco, Blaise, Adrian and Marcus stood all at once without warning. Hermione scowled and turned her head sharply to see who had caused such a ruckus.

"Father." Draco greeted, but it wasn't only Lord Lucius Malfoy who commanded the young wizards respect, it was Lord Randolph Pucey, Lord Nuncio Zabini and Lord Cranfield Flint.

"Well, well, well, aren't you a motley crew..." Lord Zabini commented without menace, "You took your …_date_ home, did you Blaise?" he asked knowingly as he had watched the stupid witches almost the entire time as had Lord Pucey.

Blaise swallowed and nodded, "Yes sir."

"Marcus will you be introducing me to the lovely witches at your table or have you forgotten your manners?" Lord Flint admonished eyeing Hermione.

Marcus inhaled silently, "Father, this is Ginny Weasley, she plays for the Holyhead Harpies. Luna Lovegood, her father owns the Quibbler and she writes for his magazine. You know Pansy Par…Weasley…"

The last garnered a reaction from the older wizards, "we just saw your father Miss ... Mrs. Weasley, he didn't mention your wedding." Said Lord Malfoy.

She smiled tentatively, sheepishly, "No. I don't suppose he would have; he 's quite upset at the moment."

The men acknowledged her predicament and Marcus continued, "Harry Potter, Ron Weasley- Pansy's husband and this is Hermione Granger. She and Draco are partnered as investigators for the Wizengamot as well as Hermione having her license as a healer." He said not including that she was a natural healer.

He turned to the table, but only addressed Hermione, "Hermione, this is my father Lord Cranfield Flint as well as Lord Pucey, Lord Zabini and Lord Malfoy – you know." He finished.

Hermione tilted her head and stood. She was trembling a little, but held her hand out for them to shake, "It's a pleasure to meet you gentlemen, won't you join us?" She asked while they each took her hand a bowed as was custom.

Hermione could feel Draco's, Blaise's and Adrian's eyes burning a hole in her head at her invitation, she didn't dare look at Marcus.

Lord Flint chuckled a rich chocolatey sound, "What a lovely witch and such immaculate etiquette young lady, but alas, we are on our way to collect our other halves in celebration of St. Valentines. Sometimes it requires a bit of spirits before-hand to completely immerse oneself in the following evening of sweet words and conversations about _feelings_." He said the last word with a higher tone of voice making the other men in his group chuckle as well.

"Good night then." Hermione said sitting back down careful not to touch the rigid Marcus.

"Good night Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Miss Lovegood." Lucius said tilting his head.

They watched the men walk away in all their aristocratic air swirling about them that screamed nobility and money!

"I can't believe you invited them to join us !" Draco said rising from the table and smacking her in the back of her head.

They laughed as Marcus rubbed her head and kissed it, "Better?" he whispered looking her eyes.

She smiled, "Yes." she whispered back and just before they kissed, they heard gagging noises coming from most of the magical beings seated at the table.


	9. Hermione's POV

Hermione's POV

It was a clear night and they could see the city lights through the large window they were sitting next to. She listened to twins ramble on about this and that, gossip and 'that rubbish' referring to the war.

Hermione rolled her eyes, they had no idea. She made a mental note to make sure she screened Blaise and Adrians dates for group events like this one from now on.

Her thoughts wondered to her date; Marcus seemed at ease, even adding his opinion on some things, but he was generally quiet and she wondered what was going through his head.

She knew he watched her most of the time and felt warm and safe in his presence. She could handle herself, she didn't need a protector, but she liked the idea that he would help her if there was a problem... not that there would be one, but if there were...

_good lord she was rambling inside her head!_

She returned her attention on one of the twins standing and waving with her fingers to Blaise, "I'll be back soon." she said giggling.

Hermione wanted to groan ...or gag one of the two, but she maintained her composure. Pansy's next comment made her want to snicker, "Is that a promise or a threat?"

Pansy's grunt in disapproval signaled Ron's attempt at reigning in his wife. Pansy cut her eyes at her husband, but said no more.

Hermione was half listening and half lost in her own world. She thought about her strong feelings for Marcus already and was a little frightened at the idea that he may not feel the same. They barely knew each other. Seven days... one week. How could she already feel this way towards him?

Plus there were still some unanswered questions, like his Leah Crandell. The woman was as beautiful as Aphrodite herself, not that Hermione was ugly- far from it, but she knew when someone was she was outdone and Leah Crandell out did Hermione.

she decided not to think about that just yet, even though Luna's words came back to haunt her. ...Quabble Flouts and something about them surrounding those mending a broken heart.

She wouldn't ask him, she wanted him to tell her when he was ready. She was curious and wanted to know everything about him, but his actions spoke volumes about his feelings for her - he had made an effort, he came back to her.

_Oh good lord, those twins were egging Ginny on with stupidity... Need to do something. Right. change of subject_, "Where did you all attend school?"

She listened patiently while the twins told her how they were victimized. Hermione was incensed and voiced her irritation at rude behavior. Her rightous indignation was dashed a moment later when the mindless nitwits said they had been confunded a few times...

Hermione lost it and ended up snorting, very unladylike into her glass along with three other occupants at the table.

The comment, in addition to the waterworks, also prompted the departure of her date and the continued absence of Draco and Ron.

Hermione shook her head and smiled to herself. She watched as Blaise and Adrian silently the need for the twins to be gone.

Blaise looked up sheepishly knowing she was watching him; he made a movement with his head confirming what she had suspected and she nodded in response. They left shortly there after only to return ten minutes later alone and smiling.

When they returned Hermione and the rest of the crew teased them a bit; asking about where they found the girls and why in Merlins name they brought them here.

A large shadow hovered at the end of the table, four wizards previously seated comfortably stood up quickly. The scratching of chairs scraping the wood floor startled her. she looked up sharply to see four more imposing wizards casting amused smirks at their heirs.

Hermione looked around the table at all of the tall wizards and had a momentary feeling that she was in a redwood forest.

Though there was no nasty undercurrent of tension, the general light-hearted air at the table was definately gone - evaporated with the arrival of four insanely rich wizarding Lords.

She had long since made amends with Lucius Malfoy. In fact that's how Draco and her had become partners. He had asked for her assistance in putting together a case against Walden McNair. The wily death eater had accused Lucius Malfoy of being the real dark lord after he had been cleared by the Wizengamot months before.

Lucius had rescued her from Fenrir Greybacks clutches during the war and felt it was the least she could do. She also felt some sympathy for him after she found out that he was practically a prisoner is his home and treated worse than a house-elf by fellow deatheaters.

Draco and her had worked so well together they decided to petition the courts to fund their investigations if it benefitted the prosecution. The Wizengamot agreed and here they were.

She returned to the present and stood offering an introduction to the four men. When she asked them to join them she could feel the oxygen being sucked out of the air.

She was nervous and didn't know what else to do!

They were all handsome men, Cranfield had shot dark hair, Pucey's father had he same shaggy look as Adrian, Lucius had is signature long hair tied back with a leather strip and Nuncio Zabini had short tight curls neatly cut. They were all wearing expensive robes in varying shades of black or charcoal gray. They all looked very handsome if Hermione had anything to say about it.

She felt eyes on her and met Cranfields dark gaze. His eyes so like Marcus', but they had a predatory gleam to them that Marcus was lacking.

He smirked after they had devoured her and shifted to meet his sons. She felt Marcus tense and was a little concerned as his back was rigid and his posture ...straight as a board.

The four fathers walked away and their heirs immediately signaled the wait staff for another drink sitting down with relief.

***

After dinner Draco took them to Barcelona's hottest night club, where the wizards immediately ventured to the 'smoking room' and the girls started shaking their booties on the dance floor.

Marcus couldn't take his eyes off his witch. She was sexy and beautiful and when she smiled like she was now, he didn't ever want to leave her side.

He sighed and took a drink of the dark amber liquid he was holding.

"Marcus!" Adrian practically shouted.

"What?" he snapped.

"I've been talking to you for the last five minutes while you drooled through the looking glass at Hermione." he teased.

"Sorry mate, What were you saying?"

Adrian smiled, "I was saying that you should keep her. She's really wonderful. You can tell her about your mum, you know?" Adrian said and watched Marcus stiffen in response, but then slumped a moment later and nodded.

Marcus' head moved to look out the window onto the dance floor watching Hermione swing her hips in rythm to the music, some guy rapping about giving his girl 'whatever you like.'

He stood and set his drink down, nodded to his friends and next thing they knew he was behind her, his hands gripping her hips, his back hunched over so that his lips met the shell of her ear.

She smiled and raised her hands behind her to wrap them around his neck and together they danced. Soon his hands were splayed across her stomach and he was pulling her tighter even as the music changed songs.

The group of friends just looked on happy for the new couple.


	10. drunk 20 questions

The girls danced and laughed and drank while the wizards watched them dance and watched Quidditch and drank. They even joined the girls every once in a while on the dance floor. All too soon it was time to leave the club, "How are we getting home?" Ginny asked/slurred.

"Our porky… " Draco shook his head, _that wasn't right_. "Port. Key." He reiterated clearly, "Leaves t'morrow morning."

"uh huh. So…. " Pansy queried hoping they wouldn't make her say the rest of the sentence aloud…she wasn't sure she could do that.

"Flints got a house here. We're staying there." Blaise said laughing at Harry and Draco leaning on each other to keep from falling.

"You knew?" Hermione asked of her date.

He looked down at an intoxicated Hermione and shrugged, but didn't say anything.

"Awwww, I don't wanna go to bed!" Ginny whined.

"We can stay up, but the club's closing right now." Adrian answered concentrating on speaking clearly.

Hermione looked up to Marcus and scowled, "Are we apprating…apperating?" she asked, "'cause I just don't think that's a good idea right now…" she said in a sing song voice wagging her finger back and forth.

Unfortunately, Draco was paying much too much attention to her wagging finger making himself dizzy since he was unable to follow her finger with just his eyes, instead his whole head was moving back and forth.

Marcus shook his head and signaled to Blaise and Adrian to get coats, wraps and other accessories. They did and the group walked out into the temperate weather.

A few blocks of walking in the cool breeze and everyone felt more alert and less drunk.

They reached a gate and Hermione recognized the place immediately, "You own a home _here_?" she asked excitedly

He nodded and smirked.

Blaise heard her question, "A Penthouse. Muggle's can't buy here and there are only a few wizards that own one of them. Flints family has owned it for years and when he turned 21 his father gave it to him as a birthday gift."

Clearly irked by Blaises dialogue on Flints life he spoke, "Thank you Blaise." He said each word dripping with disdain.

Blaise smiled, "No problem."

"What is this place?" Ron asked

"Poble Espanyol, which means Spanish Village; it's a famous tourist attraction." Hermione said with ease looking around at the now closed shops with breathless anticipation.

Marcus opened the door by pressing his hand against it and murmuring a spell that Hermione could barely hear, but identified it as an Ancestry Recognition spell.

He opened the door letting her in first and then everyone else, "Lincoln!" he called.

POP!

The dark skinned house-elf with huge blue eyes and hairy ears bowed in greeting, "Master Flint."

Hermione had the sudden urge to pet his hairy ears, but restrained herself blaming her lowered inhibitions on the alcohol.

"Prepare the beds for sleeping and send Lola up to the study with drinks and snacks." He said gruffly.

"Yes Master Flint." Lincoln bowed again and blinked out without a sound.

They made their way up to the study and when Hermione entered the room she stopped and took it all in with her lips parted in awe and her eyes wide with excitement.

"Easy there 'Mione, the books aren't going anywhere." Ron teased walking into the study causing her friends to chuckle.

The room was large with ample comfortable seating, a fireplace, and three solid walls of book shelves filled with books floor to ceiling.

She finally regained her composure and at Marcus' gentle urging sat down on the couch next to Ginny and Luna.

After everyone had eaten and drinks had been refilled Luna sat up excitedly, "I have the greatest idea!" she exclaimed.

Marcus looked around – _there's that look again, the one reserved for wild animals_ he thought when he noticed no one moved when she spoke. They were all just waiting for her to drop whatever strange bomb she was going to drop.

"Let's play truth or dare… or 20 questions! It'll be fun! Which is it going to be?" she asked clapping her hands.

There was a general sigh of relief as her suggestion was fairly benign, "I say 20 questions." Harry offered.

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement, "Ok Luna you're up; who are you asking and what question is it?" Harry directed.

"Draco, How did you parents react when you told them you were with Harry?"

"I'm pretty sure my father slipped into cardiac arrest. He recovered quickly with a nod of his head, but he doesn't speak of it. My mother doesn't care."

"Ronald, how old were you when you lost your virginity?" he asked.

Ron looked down avoiding his wife's interested gaze, "Lavender Brown our sixth year."

Harry and Hermione already knew that. Draco wrinkled his nose in distaste.

Ron looked up at Marcus, "Did you fight in the war?"

Marcus returned Rons piercing gaze (_no one was expecting it to get quite as serious so quickly, apparently this has been plaguing Ron for a while_).

"My father didn't want me walking down the same path his father forced him to walk so he contacted a friend in the Bulgarian Quidditch League and I was recruited for the duration." Marcus said and looked at Pansy, "How many men have you been with… intimately?"

She blushed, "Four." She glanced at Ron who smiled at her, he didn't care, she was his now.

She slumped a little in relief, "Ginny, how long have you and Luna been …together?"

Luna snickered, "Since the war ended. We found each other on the battlefield right after, you know when we were counting… "

She put her head down in memory, "…the dead. It was Luna and her bright blonde hair that pulled me. I saw her standing there looking at the sunrise – dirty and shaking- her wand dropped by her side and thought – beautiful, just beautiful."

Luna had tears in her eyes; she took Ginny's hand and squeezed it.

"Hermione, when you and Harry were alone on the run, did you ever…do it?"

Harry scrunched up his face and Hermione laughed.

Marcus watched her closely for tells, he didn't see anything but humor, "No, we didn't… though I did wash his underwear by hand … in the river and that was just… gross!" she said smiling at her friend.

He smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. She knew he was remembering those times – as was she.

Marcus watched her humor fade and her eyes glaze over with memories of that time. He wanted to know, but would wait until she was ready to tell him.

"Blaise, describe the perfect girl for you."

Draco rolled his eyes, "you're so cheesy Granger!" he said.

She laughed and took another drink of fire whiskey, "I know!" She giggled some more which made everyone else laugh.

He sighed, "I want smart – not just book smart, but one that can understand nuances and solve problems without always looking for someone else to do it. I would like someone confident bordering on cocky, but not aggressive about it; I don't want someone who hangs on me constantly. Someone with an open mind and is willing to try new things, both in general and in the bedroom. Someone who understands and enjoys my sense of humor and … I think that's it." He finished taking a drink.

Hermione smiled at him, he didn't mention physical attributes once.

"Adrian perfect date."

Adrian frowned a moment, "first date or just a date in general?" he asked.

"First date."

Adrian took a drink, _this would be painful_… he thought, "The Opera, it doesn't much matter which, but I love the Opera. Afterwards, a walk around a park or just a quiet location to sit and talk." He said.

It was at that moment that Hermione realized that Adrian and Blaise were desperately searching for someone they could fall in love with. They wanted to settle down… of course Adrian's next words dissipated any recurring love thought for them, "…and then wild sex right after."

"Wow, you had me going for a minute; I thought you had turned into a sap!" Draco teased.

Nope. It's there, Adrian was serious and the sex comment was to save face. She watched his cheeks tinge and his eyes glide to his drink.

He looked up when he felt her eyes on him; he knew that she knew at that moment. He also knew she wouldn't say a word to him or anyone else about it. He saw no judgment in her eyes only concern and knowledge.

Marcus watched the exchange between his witch and his best mate. Marcus was a possessive man by nature, but something told him that there was no attraction other than as friends… still…

"Luna, have you ever been with a man sexually?"

She looked up surprised, "yes." she said and looked to Harry.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" she asked.

His eyes bounced from Draco to Hermione to Ron (his three closest friends), "No."

Harry smiled evilly then and looked at Marcus, "Did you really do it with Professor Hooch while in school?"

All eyes were focused on Marcus when he dropped his head back and laughed, "Yes."

Draco, Blaise and Harry stood, "NO WAY!!!"

The girls were shocked as well, "How did you know to ask, Harry?" Hermione asked never having heard any rumors.

He laughed and slapped Marcus on the shoulder, "It was a rumor in the Quidditch locker room, even written on the wall to mark the occasion! I _had_ to know, mate." Harry said in apology.

"I wrote it on the wall." Adrian told the group with a triumphant smile.

This provoked another round of guffaws from the group.

After that died down Marcus turned to Ron, "Why didn't you and Hermione get together?"

Hermione stiffened, but Ron just smiled wistfully and held Pansy's hand, "because I'm an idiot… and we wanted different things." He said and left it at that.

Hermione smiled at him.

He turned to his wife, "Have you and Draco ever had sex?"

She looked at him for a second, "Yes."

"Hermione, worst experience ever."

Hermione just stared at her- her previous smile fading. Ron and Harry tensed and Draco grimaced.

Marcus scowled for a moment when he saw the reactions from her best mates and returned focus on her.

She swallowed the last of her fire-whiskey and it refilled on its own, "Yule ball, after Ron and Harry left, I went out to the courtyard with Viktor. He had a carriage waiting, so we could sit and 'talk'." she said with air quotes, "talking wasn't what he had in mind. Draco found me afterwards trying to get back inside without being seen. My dress was torn and … well you can guess what happened." She said bitterly.

"Have you been with anyone since?" Adrian asked.

Since the night Marcus and Hermione had met each other he had been racking his brain trying to remember when the last time he saw her with … someone. He had come to the conclusion that he hadn't ever.

She shook her head, "No." she said quietly.

Marcus was frozen in place… _she was soooo tight, he had had trouble pushing inside her, but she hadn't objected nor given any indication that she wasn't enjoying herself_.

Just then he felt her hand on his knee. He looked at her and she gave him a tiny shake of her head. _It was ok, __**they**__ were ok._ He relaxed.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Ginny blurted with an accusatory tone.

Hermione whipped back around, "I couldn't even form the words, Ginny. Draco guessed and then he told Harry and Ron. I never even went to see Madam Pomphrey. No one knew!" she said, "I was so embarrassed and ashamed that I had put myself in that situation, I just wanted to forget."

Marcus found his vocal chords, "Viktor who?"

Hermione stiffened and she cleared her throat, "Viktor Krum."

Marcus was surprised, but didn't react. They could talk about it later.

"Blaise, how often do you fantasize about Luna and Ginny?" Hermione asked wanting to get the attention off of her.

Blaise snorted, "ummm at least four times a day." He said.

"Ginny do you ever fantasize about me or Adrian?" he asked.

Adrian looked up and chuckled and the inclusion, "thanks man." He said

"No problem." Blaise replied and both men returned focus to Ginny.

"Yes." she said laughing when Blaise and Adrian bumped knuckles.

"Luna, are you interested in experimenting?" Ginny asked.

Luna gave a meaningful look to Adrian and Blaise, "Yes." she said.

"Harry, do you still have nightmares?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Draco, is it true you slept with Millicent Bulstrode on the Hufflepuff table in the great hall?" Harry asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes."

"EWWWW!" came the collective gasp; Millicent was troll-like in appearance and could barely string two words together.

"Pansy, teacher you had a crush on?"

She smiled, "why our head of house of course." She said making every male in the room cringe.

"Snape? UGH!" Ron cried.

"Me too." Hermione added and sighed in memory of his voice.

"Me three." Ginny said making the girls giggle then Pansy and Hermione said in unison completely unrehearsed, "Turn to page 394!" they said in their best Snape impersonation.

The erupted into more giggles, which signaled the time to retire, the girls were done.

Marcus closed the door to his room and sat down on the bed watching Hermione.

She didn't say anything; she just waited for him to ask – she knew it was coming, "Did I… When we… Did you want to too?" he stammered.

She closed the distance between them, "Yes. I wanted you… I _want_ you (stressing the present tense). You didn't hurt me." she said.

They were referring to her earlier confession of being date raped by Viktor Krum and her subsequent abstinence until now.

He stared at her, his eyes almost black now. He pulled her close smelling her scent settle over him, "Let me taste you, Hermione." He whispered rubbing his hands down her back and pressing his face into her satin covered stomach.

Her response was running her fingers through his hair and sighing.

It was a positive response.

His hands traveled down her silk clad legs to her knees and then back up under the skirt of the dress hooking his fingers onto the waist band of her thong and pulling them down until she could step out of them.

He fingered the tops of her stockings – _thigh highs_- and groaned.

He moved her gently onto the bed, "leave the heels on." he said gruffly as he crawled far enough on top of her to raise her dress.

He bent down and put his mouth on her wet heat gently raising her leg onto his shoulder.

He licked her and sucked her clit making her squirm.

He wanted to give her pleasure… and he did just that.

After a soul searing orgasm where she cried his name and marked his shoulders with her nails; she lay panting, "Marcus… " she said pulling him up.

"Let's go to sleep now baby girl." He said pulling the covers down and pulling her dress off.

She began to protest, "shhhhh. Tonight was for you love." He said and dressed her lovingly in an old T-shirt of his that was far too large for her little body.

He changed and got into bed next to her pulling her close, "My father wants us to come to dinner tomorrow night. Are you ok with that?" he asked quietly

"Mmmm hmmm" she said sleepily before she drifted into blissful dreamland.

He smiled and let sleep take him as well.

They port keyed home the next morning and nursed various stages of hangovers since none of them thought to brew hang-over potion.

Marcus had a meeting with his coach in the early afternoon, but told her he would pick her up at 5:30.

He stepped into her living room and found Jacks watching him, "Cat." He said in greeting.

"yow." Was his reply and then dismissal from the gray fur ball.

"Hermione?" he called.

"Be out in a moment." She called.

He smiled when she walked out a minute later wearing a pink silk skirt and white ruffled silk shirt, "Is this alright?" she asked in reference to her attire.

He nodded, "We'll need to apperate. Are you ready?"

She nodded.

They landed inside the gates of Flint Estates. It was comparable to Malfoy Manor in size, she was awe struck, "It's beautiful." She said.

He didn't say anything.

When they got to the door she had a flashback of the regal stature of Lord Flint and stopped, "Do I need to curtsy or bow or something?" she had never genuflected for Lucius Malfoy, but one never knew.

He snorted, "No."

The door opened and there stood a house elf waiting to take their coats and lead them to the study.

Cranfield Flint stood as they walked in, "Marcus. Miss Granger, so glad you could make it."

Marcus rolled his eyes, his father was a charmer of the ladies and this one was no exception.

"Lord Flint it's nice to see you again." She said letting him take her hand.

She was holding onto Marcus' with her other hand.

"Mena, come say hello to our guests." Cranfield called.

Marcus didn't move, he just waited to meet his fathers' latest find.

A tall graceful woman, considerably younger than Cranfield, but older than Marcus walked in smiling, "Ah Mena, this is my son Marcus and his lovely girlfriend Hermione Granger. This is Mena Monroe, my consort. "

The woman smiled at Marcus, who took her hand and bowed, but when Hermione was introduced she turned sharply and looked at the witch, "THE Hermione Granger?" she asked.

Hermione tensed slightly and her grip on Marcus' hand tightened, "Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said politely.

She didn't like publicity and she really didn't like it when it came from her efforts during the war.

The woman immediately attached herself to the younger witch by hooking her arm through Hermione's and started dragging her to sit down. This resulted in Marcus being pulled by Hermione, because she hadn't let go of his hand.

Marcus went willingly and sat down next to Hermione while his father sat in a chair by the fire.

"So Hermione, May I call you Hermione?" she didn't wait for an answer, "I would love to hear your stories from the war. It was all so exciting, fighting death eaters, being on the run. Do you still keep in touch with Harry Potter? Oh I can just imagine how brave he must be. You admire him greatly, don't you?" The woman kept talking without allowing Hermione to answer or for Cranfield or Marcus to redirect the conversation to another subject.

Hermione sat ramrod straight and listened, her grip on Marcus' hand tighter and tighter.

"…I met the red head once… Ronald, yes? well, he didn't seem so brave, but one never knows. You know I had entertained writing a book about your adventures and now that I know you it could be a real possibility." She said finally taking a breath looking expectantly at Hermione.

"A book?" she asked; it was the only thing she could say without insulting the woman.

"Yes. About your adventures."

Hermione winced at the word 'adventure'; the woman made it sound like a day at the park with roller coaster rides and all, "It was war Miss Monroe; I'm not sure if _adventure_ is the right word. I don't think I would feel comfortable with assisting you in writing a book." She said as calmly and tactfully as she could.

"I see." Mena sniped immediately offended.

Hermione tried to rectify the situation, "Please, Miss Monroe, I mean no offense, but it's been five years and we're all still trying to past behind us. You understand, don't you? I'm sure you knew someone that was hurt during the war." She asked.

Mena didn't respond immediately and after she did Hermione felt like the woman had the emotional maturity of a 12 year old.

"We should have dinner, Cranfield." Mena said to her _consort_.

Everyone was tense and it was a brief awkward silence, "Right. Dinner. Shall we?" the Lord of the house asked and stood pulling his soon-to-be EX consort to the dining room.

Marcus and Hermione followed, "I'm sorry." She whispered to Marcus.

He looked down at her and gave her a strange look, "don't be. She's a slag… one of many in my father's life." He said with a bitter undertone.

She returned his strange look and then nodded. Now she was really curious about his mother.


	11. dinner with dad

Marcus and Hermione followed Cranfield and Mena at a slight distance to allow the older couple to come to an understanding regarding behavior… at least that's what Marcus assumed. His father was tolerant with his female companions, but not to the point of rude actions. He was a pureblood, after all.

Hermione looked around at the beautiful dining room. She could tell the size had been magically altered to seem cozier for the four of them, but she guessed it was much larger in reality.

Marcus pulled her chair out for her and then pushed it in when she was seated. She normally wasn't one to stand on ceremony, but she had to admit that this was nice.

He must have read her thoughts, because he smirked at her and sat down.

Cranfield had just seated Mena when the food appeared and their glasses were filled with wine.

Mena was sending Hermione unreadable glances and tight smiles at first; Hermione didn't know what to make of it.

They had eaten some of the meal in silence when Cranfield spoke, "Miss Granger, tell me how did you and Marcus meet. I wasn't aware that you had known each other in school." He asked.

She shook her head and took a drink, "No sir, we didn't. I knew of him…" her eyes darted to Marcus briefly, "…because of Quidditch. Harry was seeker for Gryffindor, but other than that… " her voice trailed off when Mena gasped at the mere mention of Harry Potter. It was slightly off putting, but Hermione continued after sending Mena an involuntary 'strange' look.

"We have some friends in common and when Marcus returned to England they thought it would be a good idea for us to meet."

"Which friends?" Mena asked a little too excited. Marcus got the impression that she was a 'name dropper'. She would drop some important name in casual conversation trying to appear credible or more popular than she was in reality.

He was going to ignore the question but his father was staring down Hermione and she caved, "Draco, Blaise, Adrian and Harry."

"Potter too?" Marcus asked not aware that her childhood friend had played a role in their initial meeting.

She nodded and smiled, "All four of them ambushed me in our office. Draco first, then Harry and then Blaise and Adrian… "She grinned at him then, "remind me to thank them, won't you?" she said sweetly and quietly.

He was going to return her smile, but her quiet words were not quiet enough, "awwww that's so sweet." Mena said ruining the moment.

Cranfield interrupted the rising tension, "Miss Granger, I…"

She held a hand to stop him, "Hermione. Please, you must call me Hermione." She said with eyes twinkling.

He returned her smile, "Hermione, then. I didn't realize you were close to Zabini, Malfoy and Pucey. If I understand Lucius, Draco was quite unnerved by you besting him in everything but Quidditch." He said chuckling.

She chuckled as well, "we ironed out our differences before the war ended. Greg Goyle is also part of our group of friends." She said.

A shadow passed quickly over Cranfield Flints face at mention of the name, but he recovered quickly.

He didn't respond.

Mena placed her fork on her plate; it made a clinking sound and the occupants at the table watched her steeple her fingers and direct her attention to Hermione, "So, Hermione. Now for the hard question." She said taking a very condescending tone, which resulted in Marcus' expression darkening.

Hermione leveled a serious gaze at the woman, "yes?" she said… waiting.

Mena took a breath and spoke, "What exactly are your intentions towards Marcus?" she asked.

Hermione blinked and raised her eyebrows in mild surprise. She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of this woman thinking that because she was currently shagging Lord Flint she had some say in the life of his son.

Hermione did notice Marcus' increasing rigidity and the fact that he was gripping the back of her chair very hard.

She cut her eyes towards the elder Flint and watched for a moment while he glowered at Mena.

It was getting uncomfortable, "Well what are your intentions towards Marcus?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Marcus turned his head to look at his witch and admired her profile. She was so pretty with her pert nose and cupid lips… _focus_!

Mena looked annoyed and plopped her napkin on her plate, "I have no intentions towards Marcus." She snapped offended that Hermione would ask such a question when everyone at the table knew she was with Cranfield.

Hermione perked up and smiled, "oh!" She chirped, "I don't either. It's nice to know we have that in common."

Marcus snorted.

Cranfield smiled proudly and took another bite.

Hermione hoped the woman would take the hint and drop the line of questioning.

_Not so bright, that one._

"Well I didn't mean…" Mena started to say in a frazzled tone, but was cut off by Hermione's rather staid one.

"I know what you meant." She replied with direct eye contact and stoic expression.

Marcus had never seen her thus and was quite turned on – oh sure he had heard about her temper, but never witnessed anything to the effect.

He knew that this was mild compared to what the guys described, but in one sentence she had conveyed the swift delivery of consequences that he hoped Mena did not want to provoke.

Cranfield had had enough and when their plates were cleared away he turned to Mena, "Dear, didn't you say you were trying to stay away from dessert?" he asked touching her hand with his finger gently caressing it.

She furrowed her brows and shook her head, "No."

He smiled at her, "Well maybe you should think about it, yes?" he purred

Hermione was shocked; the man had all but called Mena fat! And she was anything but; she was even more shocked when Mena snatched her hand away from his touch and stood, "I'm quite tired really. It was nice meeting you both. Good night Cranfield." She said quickly and left the room.

He sighed, "Dessert?" he asked.

Hermione was still in shock and she wanted to say no, especially after that display, but he didn't wait for an answer. He snapped his fingers and dessert appeared… chocolate cheesecake; her favorite. She almost groaned.

Marcus was watching the expressions cross her face at his father's rude dismissal of his paramour. He knew that she was wary of eating dessert after those words, but when he saw her lick her lips as she spotted her favorite dessert; he couldn't help but smile at her and cut her a piece.

"Enjoy, love."

She waited until the Flints had their own dessert and took a bite of the decadent dessert slowly relishing in the rich flavor bursting on her taste buds.

She closed her eyes and moaned - quietly, just a whisper really, but it was audible enough for both men at the table to hear it quite clearly.

She opened her eyes suddenly and swallowed the perfect dessert; her face flushing with embarrassment, "I'm so sorry, but this is just … divine." She said in apology followed by another bite.

They both chuckled and Cranfield spoke with a smile, "I'm glad you it enjoy Hermione. I don't think I've been witness to anyone taking pleasure in chocolate cheesecake as much as you… it's quite refreshing." He said and took a bite of his lemon meringue pie.

Marcus shifted in his seat uncomfortably, his erection pressing painfully against his pants. He wanted to lick that cheesecake off of her body. This night would not end soon enough.

She put her hand discreetly on his upper thigh and squeezed. This did nothing to ease the pain… but she knew that, the minx!

He gave her a dangerous look and slid forward a bit positioning her hand on his hardened member; she quirked an eyebrow at him and felt the familiar tightening in her belly and wetness between her legs.

After dessert Lord Flint led them to the library for drinks, "I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of inviting Lucius and Draco, Randolph and Adrian, and Nuncio and Blaise. I hope you don't mind." He said handing the couple their drinks and sitting down.

Hermione shook her head no and Marcus glared daggers at his father.

Just then the floo activated and out stepped each set of father and son invited. The Flints and Hermione stood in greeting, her hugging and kissing the teasing smiling faces of her peers.

The elder wizards observed the comfortable camaraderie their sons accepted the young witch into their folds and the warm reception of their arrival in which she returned.

She, in turn, greeted each father respectfully endearing herself further to both Marcus and his father.

When they all were seated comfortably with drink in hand Lucius asked the group a question, "When did you arrive home from last night's outing?" he asked referring to Barcelona.

"This morning." Draco answered.

"Did you have a good time, Miss Granger?" Randolph Pucey asked

"Yes sir. It was lovely; one of Draco's better idea's." she teased with a smile.

"Oi! My ideas are always good." He said with a harrumph.

Slipping into the easy friendship with Draco she replied, "three words: Troll. Hufflepuff table." She held up three fingers as she spoke the words, "just saying".

The young wizards burst out laughing and their fathers raised a collective eyebrow at the inside joke.

"Do tell Miss Granger." Lucius inquired.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Draco cut her off, "NO! I'll tell them."

Blaise and Pucey were still snickering even after Draco glared at them, "…hadsexwithMillicentontheHufflepufftable." He mumbled quickly eyes averted.

"What was that?" Nuncio asked leaning forward.

The young blonde cleared his throat and spoke again, "I had sex with Millicent Bulstrode on the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall."

"Oh dear." Lucius remarked.

"Indeed." Hermione agreed sardonically

The four elder wizards now joined in the chuckles at one of Draco's many 'good ideas.'

Draco, not being one to go down alone looked at Marcus, making the larger wizard stiffen and shake his head in warning knowing what Draco was about to reveal.

Malfoy smiled evilly and pointed accusingly, "He had sex with Madam Hooch!"

Blaise and Pucey were in tears at this point.

All four sets of the elder wizards' eyes were pinned to his dark expression, "Rolanda Hooch?" Randolph asked incredulously.

Hermione looked at Marcus barely containing her laughter and as he glared at Draco with murder in his eyes he nodded in confirmation.

The Lords made something akin to a "Whoa!" sound in unison while physically cringing away from an imaginary attack at this revelation.

After the chuckles, giggles and snorts Lord Pucey asked the question, "Did you learn about these… dalliances last night?"

Pucey nodded, "we played drunk 20 questions. It was …enlightening to say the least."

Cranfield eyed his sons witch, "and you Miss Granger…" he reverted back to a more respectful address since they were all gathered together, "What sordid piece of information did you reveal?" he asked his eyes penetrating.

She smirked and leveled him with a penetrating look all her own, "Nothing." She said calmly.

Blaise cleared his throat, "well…not _nothing_." He said wincing as she glared at him sharply. He hurried on before he was hexed, "we now know that you washed Potters underwear by hand."

"…In a river." Adrian added.

Nuncio paid close attention, his son's eyes never left the young witch…. _Interesting_.

"Why exactly would you want to …perform that service?" Lucius asked his brow furrowing at the thought.

"I didn't _want_ to, but it was necessary. We were on the run and Ron had left so…" she shrugged.

The men nodded their understanding.

"I heard a rumor some time ago Miss Granger, care to confirm or deny?" Lucius asked

She looked at him with mild wariness, "Ok." She said slowly.

"I've heard tell that you are a skilled healer… a natural healer gifted by the Goddess Airmid herself." He said piercing her with his gaze.

The room was dead silent and the boys were tense. They knew she wasn't one to announce things about herself unless she was comfortable in her surrounding, but she was also a horrible liar and had trouble not answering truthfully to questions posed directly to her.

Of course, Lords Malfoy, Zabini, Pucey and Flint noted the comfort level in the room dropped and Marcus' pinky grazed her pinky in support.

"I'm a natural healer, yes. Whether or not I'm gifted by a Goddess… I don't know." She said humbly.

"Why not go into healing instead of the Ministry?" Randolph Pucey asked.

She sighed, "I did." She said, but didn't elaborate.

Draco wanting to change the subject, "So Marcus when's your next game?"

Marcus was relieved and opened his mouth to answer, but it seemed the elder wizards weren't having it, "Do you still heal?" Nuncio asked.

"Yes. St. Mungo's sends me cases on occasion and I do what I can."

"She heals Lynn Goyle on a regular basis." Blaise said.

Each man made a face when Blaise said the name.

"She healed Marcus and Wood last week." Adrian added.

Flint and Malfoy turned sharply to the couple, "What happened?" Cranfield asked remembering St. Mungo's only saying he was released in fine health.

"Wood and I collided and the healer present was …unskilled and had the pitch announcer request for help. It just happened to be Hermione. We had some head injuries and internal bleeding, Wood broke his back…" he shrugged

The boys all seemed to be remembering, "He knew it was her." Draco said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked.

Marcus was not prepared for this conversation, but it was happening, "It means that I could feel her magic reach out to mine. I … saw her... or a magical representation of her…" he was scowling, but not in anger, in confusion at his blurry memory.

Each sat up with interest, "Do you know what that means?" Nuncio asked them harsher than he intended.

At the same time Marcus and Hermione replied, "Instantaneous bonding."

Cranfield stood up, "A wedding!" he said excitedly.

"WHAT!!???" Hermione and Marcus cried in unison.


	12. marriage talk & Blaise

"With all do respect Lord Flint, I don't think we are at the stage in our …our.." she was at a loss for words, not knowing if it would even be appropriate to call what they had a _relationship_… yet. It had only been a week…

"…relationship?" Adrian supplied with a smirk. He knew exactly what _she_ was thinking, what he didn't know was what Marcus was thinking.

She paused after he said it and took a breath, no doubt waiting for Marcus to interject.

After a second Marcus nodded curtly and she exhaled, "Okay." She said.

"Nonsense. You're bonded." Lord Pucey commented with the agreement of the others except Lord Zabini he seemed to be watching his son. Hermione didn't notice and Marcus wouldn't have except his father gave him a signal to watch Blaise.

Marcus quirked an eyebrow and spoke after returning his focus to his father, "We need some time father." Was all he said.

Hermione nodded furiously and Draco smirked at her vehemence. He wondered if the idea of marriage scared her or she was worried she would be rejected by Marcus.

Adrian confirmed the latter when Marcus spoke again and Hermione aura plummeted, "Do you think it was provoked by her healing me. It could have been that I was in a direr situation than her other patients so her magic acted stronger than normally… Maybe it was because we already liked each other that it got confused." He said.

Finally Lord Zabini returned to the present, "No. It doesn't work that way. Your magic was meant to connect. Even if you had never met in life, in death your souls would find each other. The fact that she healed you has little to do with bonding; your magic just took the opportunity to complete itself with its other half."

"What would happen if we parted ways now?" she asked nibbling at her lower lip.

Blaise smiled at her and moved to her side on the larger couch. He wrapped an arm around her, much to the chagrin of both Lord Flint and Marcus, "You would have us, Cara, but you wouldn't feel fulfilled. It would mean an unsatisfactory emotional state, especially now that 'it' knows and you have connected. No, Cara you must explore this relationship and make it work." He said somewhat sadly and then he leaned in closer for ears only, "I couldn't bear it to see you unhappy."

She sighed and smiled at her friend, oblivious of Blaises adoration.

"Hey Blaise, we have an …appointment, I think we should go." Adrian said suddenly hoping to ease the tension. He was pretty sure Marcus was ready to pummel the handsome Italian whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Blaise stood and bid everyone goodbye, together Adrian and he left.

"Miss Granger, have you and Blaise…?" Lord Zabini asked, but they were all thinking it and leaned in for the answer.

Even Marcus was breathless – he knew they hadn't had sex, but there are other intimacies.

Draco and Harry just shook their heads, they knew she had not.

She was taken aback at the direct question and mildly offended, Blaise was a close friend and she loved him, but not in that way, "No sir. He's just family. He knows me and I him, but it's the same with Draco, Harry, Ron and Greg. I wouldn't risk losing their cherished friendships." She said

Marcus relaxed a bit and to her surprise, so did the elder wizards.

"Father, Hermione was right, we need some time to think about this and talk this through… without an audience." He said curtly

The dinner party had broken up and Marcus had taken Hermione home and floo'd back to his flat. She wasn't upset about this, they both needed to think and come together later for a discussion.

Blaise had arrived at his parents' home for dinner the following night at the request of his father, "non sa, Blaise." (_She doesn't know_)

"Chi non conosce che cosa, pa pa?" (_Who doesn't know what_?)

Lord Zabini sighed, "Hermione. She doesn't know you're in love with her." he said softly.

"Oh that."

"I presume she's why you have failed to pick a suitable wife after all the work your mother and I have done to present you with your options?" Nuncio asked referring to the groups of witches they have brought to his son's awareness hoping that he would pick one and get married.

"Non posso, pa pa." (_I can't_)

"Non potete che cosa, Blaise?" (_You can't what_?)"

"La Amo." Blaise replied in a whisper. (_I love her_)

His father was frustrated and annoyed, not at his sons choice; Nuncio thought Hermione Granger was a lovely witch and one he would welcome into his family with open arms; he was annoyed that his had been harboring feelings for the illustrious Miss Granger for at least two years and never acted on it.

If he had, Blaise would have had a good chance with her.

"Why didn't you pursue her sooner?"

Blaise looked at his father with sad eyes and spoke the words that would break his fathers' heart. His son was everything to him and it killed him to see him thus, "I'm not good enough for her. We were so mean to her in school and by the time I realized how really great she was, we were already friends and she always says how she wouldn't be happy without us as friends… etc. She says that to all of us. I just didn't want to ruin it. What if I lost her?" he asked.

His father nodded in understanding and stood to give his son a hug. They were Italian after all – affectionate people.

"Haven't heard from him, huh?" Draco asked at work three days later.

She shook her head no.

"I know he has feelings for you 'Mione." He said not knowing what else to say.

"I know he does and I know he needs time to digest this turn of events. I am worried he blames me for …this." She said waving her hands around.

"Are you angry or upset at … this?" he asked mimicking her hand waving in taunt.

She chuckled, "No. It is strange though, I never imagined that my life would turn this direction. I didn't picture myself with wonderful friends like I have, so diverse. I didn't think I'd be working I just love that didn't involve a room filled with leather bound books." She said.

"Do you want to get married?" he asked.

She laughed, "Is that a proposal, Mr. Malfoy?"

He laughed as well, "No, I mean …"

She sobered, "I know. Yes, I do."

"Then, what's the…" he was interrupted by their new secretary, "Miss Granger I have a delivery for you."

They looked up and Muriel (the new secretary) handed Hermione the bowl holding the bud of a water lily.

When Hermione touched the bowl the lily bloomed and floated on the surface.

Draco snatched the card before Hermione could and smiled, "That sly devil." He said.

"What???" she shrieked.

He handed the card back to her smiling like the cat that caught the canary.

_Marry me?_

Was all it said.

She jumped up and looked around, she saw him standing with his hands in his pockets leaning against a wall across the hall.

His head was down, but when she saw him his head rose and his eyes met hers.

She grinned and nodded.

He released the breath he was holding and took his hands out of his pockets to cross the distance.

When he got half way she couldn't wait anymore and ran to jump into his arms, "Marcus…"

Her weight was nothing, so when she wrapped her legs around his waist he enfolded his large arms around her small body and buried his face in her neck.

"Do you love me Marcus?" she whispered, knowing that he did.

He nodded.

"I love you too." She said breathlessly.

***~*** _**earlier**_…

The drop off…

"Good night. I just need some time." He said and kissed her cheek.

He walked into his flat thinking about everything that had transpired that night. His father was too excited, in fact has been after him for years to find a wife and marry. Lord Flint wanted to be a grandfather so badly he could taste it.

Still, Marcus wasn't sure. He had thought Leah was the one, she didn't bother him too much and she was beautiful, but then… but then.

He couldn't talk to her, about anything; his day, his fears, his friends. He had seen her perk up on several occasions and they all involved the word -galleons. He thought she was insecure and worried he couldn't take care of her so he gave her access to one of his vaults. She lit up like a Christmas tree and then proceeded to make a gallant attempt to blow through every sickle he had. When he tried discussing it with her, she cried.

He hated that. He hadn't wanted to deal with her tears so he gave in.

So different from Hermione. That night he had only wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let her go and he had no idea what she was crying about… he figured she didn't know either considering she had been asleep.

He wanted to be there for her, to hold her and fight for her and protect her. He had never felt that way for Leah… or any other witch for that matter, well except…

He sighed _some other day_, he thought.

Sleep…

_**Day one.**_

Quidditch – practice was off he couldn't think. He kept looking over at the family box. The wives were seated watching practice. Most of them looked like they were paying attention, some of them were chatting with the other wives. _Would Hermione come to practice?_ He wondered.

Then in the next second, _No. probably not. She wasn't one to sit idly by and do nothing_. He sighed and continued with practice. He didn't know how he felt about that.

The evening wasn't much better. Hermione didn't owl him asking the usual female questions: when are you coming home? Where are you going? Who were you with?

He was relieved at first, but then started to get annoyed, _Did she care_? He thought.

In the next instance, _of course she cares. She is just not one to nag or brow beat into submission. _He thought.

So tired…

_**Day two.**_

"Marcus you're going to have to make a decision, mate." Adrian advised and then huffed annoyed, "I mean what's the issue here? Hermione is one of a kind! Are you afraid she wants your money? Because if that is the case you can stop worrying; she's got a vault filled with galleons from her wise investments and war money." He said

Marcus was annoyed that his friend knew this and he didn't, "How do you know?"

"Draco. Lucius Malfoy is her investment manager. Draco _may_ have seen some paperwork and he helped her looked for her house when she was looking. He said she paid it all up front along with a house full of furniture… poor witches can't do that."

Adrian poured them both a glass of firewhiskey, "She's loyal to a fault. She isn't like Leah, Marcus. Hell, she isn't like anyone _we_ know."

"My mother…" Marcus said quietly.

Adrian sighed, _yes there was that_. He thought and skulled his drink in one go.

_**Day three.**_

"Mother." He said standing stiffly waiting for an invitation to sit.

It never came.

"Marcus." She said with an element of imposition in her tone, "What brings you here?"

"I need the ring father gave you." He said

"Ah yes, I heard. The mudblood is it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He remained silent. Waiting…

"Why are you doing this again, Marcus? They all find out eventually that you are … not what you appear to be; like your father I suspect." She sneered the last part.

"The ring mother." He said.

She sighed and walked towards him making him want to flinch, "Marcus," she said in mock endearment, "you're not too smart and this mudblood is bright. Are you hoping to gain some of her intelligence by osmosis?" she laughed and then made a surprise 'O' face placing her hand over her mouth, "is that too big a word, Marcus? Osmosis means and an unconscious absorption of knowledge." She told her son.

He closed his eyes and walked out. He didn't need the ring.

He walked and walked when finally it dawned on him that he really didn't need the ring, they could start their own tradition. He had the means to buy her anything she wanted.

He walked towards the florist and told them what he wanted.


	13. lunch with monster mom

_**Daily Prophet**_

_Lioness, Gryffindor's Golden Girl, finds herself fancying Slytherin Chaser Marcus Flint. The two announced their engagement this morning (see page 2D) during a quick before work interview with Miss Granger._

_**Yours truly:**__ Miss Granger, Do you have anything to say about the picture of you and Marcus Flint walking out of the jewelry store hand in hand?_

_**Miss Granger:**__ we're engaged._

_This reporter wonders why so quick to take the plunge. Sources close to the couple say the romance was surprising, but inevitable after Mr. Flints long awaited return. It seems Mr. Flints last romance ended with a bang when he caught his then fiancée Leah Crandell in bed with teammate Jesmer Goods. Close friend of the chaser, Adrian Pucey, was instrumental in bringing these two unlikely personalities together; hoping they would see how perfect they are for each other. _

_The month long court between Gryffindors Princess and the talented chaser took the wizarding world by storm unlike the red headed third of the golden Trio who married one Pansy Parkinson just weeks ago after a two-year tap dance through the tulip (pictured 3D)._

_Well folks it seems as though these days, many lions have taken to sleeping in the snake pit. This reporter is happy for both couples and wishes many romantic nights and happy conversations!_

She scrunched her face in dismay, "this is annoying." She said and turned to 2D where a picture of her and Marcus walking out of Bailey, Banks and Biddle, a well known wizarding jewelry shop; hands clasped and they were smiling.

"…snake pit! Honestly!..._Ugh_! I look like a little kid!" she cried watching the picture of herself look up at Marcus and smile.

Ron walked in, "Hey, we're famous!" he said smiling and tapping on the paper he was holding.

She snorted, "…again." She said not at all happy about being front page news.

"Look at us, we're on 3D." he said happily flipping through the newspaper to show her.

They looked cute in the photo. They were walking through Diagon Alley sharing an ice cream cone.

"cute." She said smirking.

"Miss Granger, I have a delivery for you." Muriel said stepping around the large red head in the middle of the office.

"Thanks." Hermione replied and frowned at the crest, she didn't recognize it and showed it to Ron, "Recognize this?" she asked.

He took it and looked at it turning the rolled parchment this way and that, "No." he said handing it back to her.

Just then Malfoy walked in, "Hello Gryffindors." He said

"Hey." Was their response in unison, "I'm going 'Mione. See you later."

"yep." She said mesmerized by the parchment. The script identifying her as the intended was distinguished but feminine and the crest; a royal blue with ornate curves and a single coat of arms in the center, gold lettering SANS TACHE (_stainless_) and the name ROWLE on the bottom. The only Rowle she knew of was Thorfinne Rowle the big blonde death eater galore.

She broke the seal, "What's that?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I just received it and don't recognize the script or crest." She answered clearly distracted by the mysterious parchment.

She unrolled it.

_Miss Granger,_

_My name is Cora Carrow nee Rowle. I was married to Cranfield Flint for a time, Marcus is my son. Would agree to have lunch with me today? I will be waiting at _Citronelle _at noon. Just give the hostess your name. Please dress appropriately._

_Cora Carrow nee Rowle._

Hermione quirked an eye brow then handed the letter to Draco. He read it and quirked the same eyebrow.

"Do you think she always signs her name like that?" Draco asked making fun.

Hermione tilted her head, "I don't think I've heard him talk about his mother… ever." She said.

Draco shrugged, "Me neither. I know they were divorced years ago when Marcus was small, but other than that… Hey, you don't think she is married Amycus Carrow, do you?" he asked frowning.

She furrowed her brows in response, "I don't know, but _Cintronelle_ is a public place… kind of."

He chuckled, "Yes, you should wear your Sunday's finest. Elite pureblood society dines there; even father limits his visits there complaining that it's too stuffy." Draco finished making Hermione laugh at the thought of the mighty Lucius Malfoy feeling uncomfortable in a place like that.

Her smile faded then and she realized that if they didn't skewer her upon arrival she would be a hundred times more uncomfortable than her investment manager.

Draco watched the expressions cross her face, the last one being almost painful, "Yeah." He said understanding her hesitation.

He looked at his watch, "You have 45 minutes. Go home pick something fabulous to wear – in a baby blue color with a wrap…" he said looking her over, "...and then come back here to we can make sure you look proper. I'll send for Pucey and Zabini both of their mothers eat there as well." He said and pushed her out the door.

"Ok. Be back soon." She said and apperated away and into her house.

"Yow."

"Hey Jacksy. I'm meeting Marcus' mother today. I'm kind of excited. Now what to wear?" she asked her companion.

She showered quickly and cast a drying spell on her hair straightening it; she twisted it into a chignon and clasped it on the side with a silver comb her mother had given her.

She applied some light make-up and spritzed perfume around her body.

She sighed and made her way to the closet… naked.

She couldn't find any baby blue that wasn't summer, so she chose a silk dress with cap sleeves in a Lilac color with a cream colored wrap.

Cream colored silk stockings and matching heels completed the outfit.

She looked in the mirror and twirled, "Well this will have to do." She said to her mirrored self and Jacksy.

She apperated to her office a moment later to find Pucey, Blaise and Draco waiting for her. "Well?" She asked

"Perfect Cara…" Blaise said taking her hands and raising them to shoulder level so he could her outfit.

She smiled, "'Mione, does Marcus know you're going to lunch with his mother?" Pucey asked.

"I don't know. Why?"

He answered her question with another question, "Has Marcus mentioned his mother at all?"

"No. why?"

He sighed not sure how much he should say, but when he met Hermione's eyes he knew he had to at least prepare her, "she's …unstable. A pureblood extremist way passed the likes of Bellatrix Le'Strange. She was never a loving mother, but as Marcus got older she belittled him every chance she got. She would blame it on Cranfield with tears making Marcus literally hate his father. He was very protective of her until…" he paused.

"Marcus can tell you the rest, but do not go anywhere alone with her and if you feel like you're in danger, you leave."

He was so serious that Hermione felt the need to comfort him, "it'll be fine. It _is_ a public restaurant." She said, but that did nothing to change his somber mood.

Blaise's announcement only lightened his mood slightly, "My mother and Pucey's mum will be there, so at least you'll have a friendly face."

Hermione knew both of their mothers, the boys had lunch with their mothers twice a month and she had tagged along on occasion.

"You're worrying me." she said with a nervous laugh.

"Time to go 'Mione." Draco said

She gave kisses and hugs then apperated to the front door of Citronelle.

***~*** _the second she had gone_…

Pucey jumped in her chair and quill to parchment scratched a panicked note to his best friend.

"Muriel!" Draco yelled once the parchment was sealed, "take this and owl it now. Make sure the owl knows to interrupt no matter what."

"Yes sir." She said and practically ran out of the room.

***~*** _the second after she arrived…_

She looked around; she wasn't terribly familiar with this part of wizarding England. It was behind Diagon Alley where Juniper Run ran into Pixie Crossing.

She entered slowly, the entry dim and secretive. She could hear the murmur of the customers' conversation, but it was but a whisper. She figured they had wards up for client privacy.

The hostess looked at her with disdain and sniffed delicately as Hermione approached, "Hermione Granger." She said leveling the girl with a gaze that dared her to say anything even mildly offensive.

The girl nodded, "right this way Miss Granger."

Sure enough Hermione felt the magic of the wards as she crossed into the body of the restaurant.

The room was bright and the ceiling charmed, as she walked further into the room conversations seemed to stall. Snippets of conversation caught her ears as she passed…

"is that the.."

"…golden trio…"

"…mud…"

On and on it went until finally she reached an alcove where a comely woman with long black hair sat. She looked up at the intrusion and gave Hermione a cold stare from her moss green eyes.

Cora Carrow nodded curtly dismissing the hostess and motioning for Hermione to sit down, "Miss Granger. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

Her voice was deceivingly smooth and Hermione had the feeling of being hunted; she was being lulled into a false sense of security then they would move in for the kill; like a mouse surely must feel around a snake.

"Thank you for inviting me." Hermione cleared her throat not knowing what else to say.

"Would you like some wine?"

Hermione quickly did an inventory of everything on the table, "No thank you. Water would be preferable." She said and watched the other women's reaction.

Nothing.

She signaled for the waitress, "Two glasses of water if you please." Cora commanded.

"So Miss Granger; you have set your sights on my son."

_Well she got right to the point, didn't she?_ Hermione thought.

Hermione smiled at the waitress when she brought the waters, "Thank you." She said and returned focus to her soon-to-be mother/_monster_-in-law.

"Marcus and I have… connected in the short time we've known each other and we are getting married." Hermione said carefully.

Cora opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by two drop dead gorgeous society purebloods, "Why Hermione Granger is that you?" Allegra Zabini called out.

Hermione smiled and stood to give the lovely Italian a proper greeting, she knew this was no coincidence, "Lady Zabini a pleasure as always."

"Why Cora, such a nice surprise to see you. You're looking lovely. I bet you're just thrilled Marcus caught such a fine young witch to marry." Allegra said smiling.

Suddenly Allegra turned around, "Elizabeth! Over here look who I found." She said making a spectacle.

Hermione supposed if she were that beautiful and her family went back millennia with nothing but magical beings she wouldn't hesitate cause a stir either.

"Oh Hermione, What a wonderful surprise and such a dutiful almost daughter in law getting to know her mother in law!" Elizabeth Pucey said

Hermione stood once again to give her friend's mother a kiss on the cheek in greeting, "Lady Pucey it's nice to see you."

Cora had not said word one as of yet and did not stand to greet either lady; she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Yes, well…" Cora said in cold reply.

The ladies gave Hermione a sympathetic look and made a graceful exit, "Well we shan't interrupt your lunch any longer. It was lovely to see you both. Come along Allegra." Elizabeth called and walked away with a wink to Hermione as Allegra passed she winked as well and Hermione couldn't help but smile at the show of support.

Her smile faded of course when her warm brown eyes met cold moss green ones.

"You should know Miss Granger…"

Hermione interrupted, "Please call me Hermione." She said with her best faked warm smile.

Cora cleared her throat delicately and started again, "You should know _Miss Granger_ that Marcus is - how shall I put this?" she asked her eyes wondering to the enchanted ceiling as she searched for the adjective to describe her only son.

"…dumb." She finished.

"Dumb?" Hermione repeated not sure she heard correctly.

"Yes, like his father before him, they lack a certain stimulating intellect. You're a smart witch Miss Granger, the brightest one of your age, I've heard. You'll get bored, why put yourself through that. Take what I've learned and change your course."

"Somehow I just don't think you are telling me this out of some misplaced altruism on your part." Hermione retorted.

For the first time Cora smiled and it gave Hermione the creeps, "Yes dear there is one other point of interest; my family has yet to be tarnished by dirty blood and I don't plan for it to start now. I can sweeten the pot if you'd like. I've heard you are quite wealthy on your own, but I can make you wealthier." She said her eyes narrowing in near triumph.

Hermione chose to get a little bit more information out of the woman before she left, "Why do you feel Marcus isn't smart?"

Cora didn't respond and Hermione got annoyed, "You want me out of the picture I'll need more information." She said.

"He's like his father, all sweetness and light. Luckily Cranfield has a head for business, but Marcus was only ever interested in Quidditch; a dumb jock the size of a wardrobe. He had to repeat seventh year." She shook her head.

"You'll end up hating him when he tires of you, but by then you'll already be pregnant and have nowhere to go. Then he'll ignore you completely once the baby shows up." Cora said bitterly.

It dawned on Hermione half way through Cora Carrow's rant that she was speaking about herself not about what could happen between Hermione and Marcus.

"Mrs. Carrow, thank you for inviting me to lunch. I love Marcus whether you like it or not and whether you approve or not. You should get to know your son, he is very smart and caring and just a good man in general. As for your lineage not being tainted by dirty blood, I assume you are related to Thorfinne Rowle?" she raised her eyebrows in question.

When the older woman nodded Hermione continued, "I believe if someone were to compare the statistics of babies born my seventh year and run them against his magical signature, you would find he has a …diverse group of offspring to share his …name. Look Mrs. Carrow, either get used to me or don't come around, because I'm not leaving and the next time you see me you can address me as Lady Flint." Hermione snapped.

The petite brunette stood up and waved goodbye to Elizabeth Pucey and Allegra Zabini. She walked out the door head held high and stomach growling, she would stop at home to grab something to eat.

***~*** _behind the curtain he stood…_

He stepped out of the shadows, his hulking body casting shade over his mother, "Marcus."

"Mother. This is the last straw. Don't contact me or my family again." He said menacingly.

"I am your family, Marcus." She snapped.

"Not anymore; Hermione, father, my friends – _they_ are family. You are just some bird who father fucked without taking a conception potion and had to marry."

Scandalized, "MARCUS! Don't you dare speak to me that way!" she hissed.

"I mean it mother, don't contact us again." He said and walked away.


	14. curious turn of events

Cora looked around and met the eyes of two of London's biggest gossips as well as being practically considered wizarding royalty; Elizabeth and Allegra would have a field day with this and there wasn't a damn thing Cora could do about it.

She gathered her things, mustering as much dignity as she could under the circumstances, and walked out of the restaurant.

***~*** _Gregory Goyle Sr_.

"There's little left, sir." The little man said with some hesitance.

"How little?" Goyle Sr. Barked.

The little man cleared his throat, Goyle would not like this, "Well, sir, your businesses aren't making any profit; they've been a drain on your accounts for some time. If the businesses don't turn around soon, you'll not have enough to pay the taxes on the Manor in a few years. There is also the matter of your …other loans." Rollins mentioned provoking the older man's glare.

"I'll take another loan; I can sell some of Lynns holdings." He said quickly as he started to pace.

"Mr. Goyle sir…"

"_Lord_ Goyle, Rollins"

The little man cleared his throat again and shifted in his seat, "About that sir, due to lack of payment on three of your larger obligations, the Ministry has revoked your entitlement. You are now _Mr_. Goyle."

Goyle stopped pacing and looked at the little man aghast, "There are seven houses in wizarding England and to remove a title as punishment concurrence must be gained by the majority – that means four other Lords had to have signed off on the revocation!"

"Yes sir." Rollins said in a small voice waiting for the hex that would surely come.

"Who?" Goyle asked.

"I'm sorry sir, I…"

"WHO SIGNED THE PETITION?!!!" Goyle bellowed making the smaller man shrink and start spouting names.

Goyle Sr. was used to getting his way, he was a large man; standing around 6'2" and hovering around 200lbs. He wasn't as muscled as was in his youth, but still quite intimidating.

He wore his hair short and shaved twice a week. The stubble gave him an unkempt look adding to his rough exterior. He was a gruff man and had not ever engaged in the regular pleasantries in which his peers engaged.

He no longer had people he called friends, most of his friendly acquaintances had distanced themselves from him after he had reneged on payment back for money he had borrowed or embarrassing drunken behavior.

He was also about as sharp as a marble. One of the driving forces behind ending ones engagements with said marble. It often led to irreparable social gaffes within pureblood society; and that was inexcusable.

"Lords Malfoy, Pucey, Flint and Zabini, sir." Rollins said quickly.

"Those rotten bastards." Goyle said then returned focus on Rollins, "I'll sell some of Lynns holdings." He said.

Rollins sighed again, "We'll need her signature sir."

Goyle frowned, "she's my wife." He said as if that explained everything.

"Yes sir, but the holdings are still in her family name." Rollins said mentally rolling his eyes wondering why he needed to explain this obvious fact to the big oaf in front of him.

"Give me an inventory of her holdings and an estimated value." Goyle demanded.

Rollins paused, he really shouldn't but this man wouldn't go away unless he got what he wanted, "alright." he said and shuffled through some paperwork.  
He pulled out the folder labeled: _Lynn Goyle nee Prince._

"Here it is. We have Prince Estate and the 240 acres surrounding it– in which you now reside, correct?" Rollins looked up to see the older, rather temper mental wizard nod.

"Prince Estate is worth, as of last November, 11.2 million Galleon." He typed quickly on his calculator and continued to flip through the paperwork. Rollins was clearly more at home with numbers than with people, "We have a large cottage in Tuscany, another in Obrigado, Brazil, and another in Alicante, Spain. Each of these is worth approximately two million Galleon. The Prince family has various investments in muggle pharmaceutical companies and…" he was interrupted by Goyle, "What exactly is a farm-a-suit company?"

Rollins nodded, "pharmaceutical. Think of it like a muggle version of a large potions lab."

Goyle nodded and bade the little man continue, "…some stock in Malfoy Industries and of course there is Gregory Goyle Jr.'s trust. The total value of the stock and holdings minus Goyle Jr.'s trust is six million Galleon, sir."

"How much is in the trust?" Goyle asked.

Rollins was happy to report, "I'm sorry sir, now that you're son is of age, I cannot give out the details of his account unless he gives us approval in person with a blood bond."

Goyle Sr. rolled his eyes, "fine. I will come back with my wife's signature and then you sell those holdings." He commanded.

"Sir, you'll need to _bring_ your wife with you. We must witness her signing as well as perform some precautionary spells ensuring she isn't under the Imperious curse or other mind control spells. You understand, of course." Rollins said hastily as he stood.

Goyle left in a flurry and Rollins plopped down in his chair relieved the man was gone, but dreading his return. He had heard rumors of Goyle's gambling, loud mouth and the way he treated his wife. Rollins hoped he wouldn't be here when the wizard returned.

***~*** _A curious turn of events_…

"Miss Granger, this just came for you." Muriel said handing the parchment to her boss.

"Thanks Muriel." Hermione replied with a smile. She liked the new secretary.

"What's that?" Draco asked before she opened it as per the usual.

She recognized the script and crest, "Lynn Goyle." She said with trepidation.

Draco waited for her to open the parchment hoping it wasn't news of another beating, he hated the thought of someone being battered; it made him uncomfortable.

_Hermione,_

_I need your help. Please come over as soon as you can and bring re-enforcements._

_Lynn_

Hermione handed the letter to Draco who read it aloud, "I'll call Pucey and Zabini. You call Goyle." He said.

She nodded.

A few moments later they were ready to go, along with Ron, Harry and Greg who would meet them there.

"Muriel, we don't know how long we'll be, but if we aren't here tomorrow morning, call Kingsley Shacklebolt and Lucius Malfoy. Tell them we went to see Lynn Goyle and make sure they note the time." Hermione looked at her watch, "It's almost 11:30."

When Muriel nodded, the group apperated to stand in front of the entry gate for Prince Estates.

They walked up to the door; Greg was waiting and shook his head at Hermione's unspoken question –_Is your father here?_

"Parish?" Goyle Jr. called.

POP! "Master Goyle, Mistress is waiting." The little elf said, Hermione noted that the elf looked as close to happy as she'd ever seen him.

"Missy Granger, yous is coming to help!" he said jumping up and down.

Hermione quirked a brow, "She's not hurt then?"

"No no. Mistress is waiting upstairs."

They all looked at each other when Lynn Goyle presented herself at the top of the stairs, "You came! Please, I can't take this anymore." She cried.

Hermione tilted her head in sympathy; the woman had fresh bruises on her arms and face.

Greg's eyes darkened with anger.

Lynn walked down the stairs gingerly and came to stand in front of her son with tears in her eyes, "Please forgive me." she requested.

Hermione had to turn away from the intimate moment between mother and son lest she cry as well. She smirked when Pucey and Malfoy turned away as well.

"Mum." He whispered and hugged the little woman, picking her up.

She cried a little on his shoulder, but then cleaned herself up and looked to Hermione's back, "We're done dear." She said with some amount of humor in her voice and they turned back to face the Goyles.

"Well the short story I guess, Gregory has run through all of the Goyle Family fortune. He gambles and drinks and I just can't take his temper any longer. I need to change the wards on the property and I can't do it alone.

He left this morning intending to meet with his Gringotts consultant and I know it will end badly, so we have little time. I have dismantled the wards allowing him entry, so now we'll need to start from scratch.

Can you help?" she rambled out.

Hermione was both shocked and proud of the woman, "of course. In fact I created some wards a couple years ago that I use for my flat. They're easy to alter, by the caster, so you can change accesses without spending a lot of time on it and they're hard to dismantle and near impossible to penetrate if you don't have authorization."

She looked around, "I'll just need to tweak the spell so that our wards are not identical; give me a moment. In the meantime close the floo and if Draco and Blaise can make sure that any other properties are unplottable? Since the wards are down you can apperate from here.

Lynn, How many other properties?" she asked searching for a quill and parchment.

"Three. I can give them the coordinates as well as the key to dismantle the current unplottable in order to craft a new one." Lynn said with haste as she went searching for the map.

"Ok so maybe Harry and Ron go to one of the others and then all four of you the last. It will go faster." Hermione directed.

They all nodded and after a few moments of instruction from Lynn they were ready to leave.

POP! POP! POP! POP!

She sat down and began working on a customized spell to ward the large Estate. Adrian and Greg were confirming that the current wards were dismantled all the way to the property line.

They needed to work fast, because right now anyone could get inside and they had no idea how long Goyle Sr. would be.

"Ok! I have it." Hermione said happily.

"Where do we start?" Greg asked looking at the door.

Hermione and Adrian followed his gaze; Adrian shook his head and Hermione spoke, "No. Let's start at the entry gate down the pathway. That's the apperation point so he'll go there first. We'll work out from there. Plus, when the boys get back they can apperate directly inside the house so won't get stranded outside – these wards only allow access for Lynn and Greg." She said and Adrian nodded in agreement.

"All of you?" Lynn called a little nervous.

Adrian and Hermione looked at each other, "No. Greg do you have a solicitor?" Adrian asked.

"No."

Adrian walked to the desk and scratched out a note, "Parish?" he called.

POP! "Yes master Pucey."

He handed the rolled parchment to the little elf, "Lord Randolph Pucey; interrupt whatever he's doing."

The little elfs ears plastered to his head in fear.

Pucey smiled, "Don't worry, he likes house elfs."

Hermione snorted.

Parish nodded POP! He was gone.

Adrian looked up at mother and son, "get your paperwork together of deeds, assessments and proof of identity and family ownership – also write up a concise justification for dissolution of marriage. My father will be here shortly." He said and looked at Hermione, "'Mione and I can do this pretty quickly and once the others get back they can start on the back."

Greg nodded and walked back to his mother, who was scurrying around for the paperwork.

The unplottables went quickly enough, the four wizards worked for three hours and returned successful.

Adrian and Hermione were able to set the wards around the entire property and needed to take a break before they started on the house.

They walked in sweating and in need of a chair; luckily, Lynn told Parish to bring refreshment and food for the young folks.

"Did my father come?" Adrian asked.

Lynn nodded, "He said I should have my divorce with all of my holdings in tact by tomorrow. He said with the distress and recent events there won't be a trial." She relayed happily.

"Recent events?" Harry asked.

"He was stripped of his entitlement. He is no longer a Lord." She said.

"I wonder why." Blaise asked.

"I don't know, but in order to revoke an entitlement the Ministry must obtain the majority of local _Titled_ land owners. There are only seven in Wizarding England: Malfoy, Pucey, Zabini, Flint, Prince, Parkinson and Goyle." Adrian responded.

"…and then there were six." Hermione said.

"So I can still be a Lord?" Greg asked his mother relieved.

"Oh yes. In fact, you are a Lord right now since you're the sole male heir to the Prince family, though you have nothing left of the Goyle holdings, with the exception of your trust, but that was small in comparison." She said sadly.

Harry put two and two together, "Were you related to Eileen Prince?"

Lynn looked at him knowing where this was going, "She was my sister."

The others caught on, "Whoa! You were related to Snape!" Draco asked eyes wide.

"Did he know?" Hermione asked

Lynn looked at the smart witch, "Severus? No. He wasn't aware his mother had a sister, much less a cousin sorted into his house."

"Why not?" Ron asked thinking that if Snape had known he had family he wouldn't have been such a prick.

Lynn sighed, "Eileen's husband, Tobias, was much like Greg Sr., if not worse. Plus, our parents disowned her when she married him. He was a muggle. We kept in touch for a while, but when Tobias forbade anymore owls…" she said and shrugged.

Hermione wondered what kind of upbringing the sisters had for them to choose abusive and controlling men.

_This is a huge step for Lynn; it must be very difficult for her_ Hermione thought.

She stood up suddenly and hugged Lynn tightly, whispering in the older witch's ear, "I'm so proud of you."

After 30 minutes they were ready to begin on the house.

"We'll need to add a muggle repellant charm." Draco suggested before they started on the house.

"Well if anyone can repel a muggle, it's you Malfoy." Ron teased.

Sniggering.

"Oi! Bugger off!" Malfoy snapped with amusement.

Then they heard it, the unmistakable sound of an apparition.

Blaise looked out the window, "Well he's back." He said flatly watching the man bounce off the newly constructed wards. He wanted to laugh, but decided the mood was too serious. So he was surprised when he heard Draco snort when the angry wizard outside bounced off the wards again this time landing on his back side.

Hermione swatted at him.

Soon the wizard was in a rage screaming and yelling and then he stopped suddenly and disapperated.

Hermione jumped into action bringing up simple anti-apperition wards. She was too late, they heard the crack of someone apperating into the house.

"Shit." Adrian said.

***~*** _meanwhile, coincidently…_

The little man was sitting at his desk after having returned from an early lunch, "Ahem. Mr. Rollins."

He looked up to see his bosses boss standing in front of his desk, "Yes sir?" he squeaked while trying to both stand and wipe the chocolate off his fingers and onto his pants.

"We'll need to see you in the Dragonsbane Conference Room now and please bring both the Goyle and Prince files." He said and walked away.

Rollins grabbed the boxes and walked briskly to the conference room. When he entered he paused at the attendees, but regained composure quickly and managed to sit without scattering any of the paperwork.

Seated around the table were five very imposing gentlemen all looking at him like he had just gotten all of their teen aged daughters pregnant; it was disturbing.

"Mr. Rollins, May I introduce Lords Pucey, Malfoy, Flint, Zabini and Parkinson. Gentlemen this is Mr. Rollins. He is the account manager for both Prince and Goyle family holdings. Now if you'll excuse me." The bosses' boss stood and bowed to the men.

When he passed Mr. Rollins he whispered the command that sent Rollins mind screaming, "Give them everything they want." And walked out the door.

Rollins swallowed and looked expectantly at the aristocratic group. _He needed to pull himself together _he thought; _he was a Gryffindor after all_!

He squared his shoulders, "How can I help you today, Gentlemen?"

Lord Malfoy smirked, "We'll need an accounting of every debt Gregory Goyle has, how much his holdings are worth and his most recent transactions going back 6o days."

"We'll be here for a while Mr. Rollins, You may as well take a seat." Lord Parkinson stated.

After several hours of paperwork and discussion the wizards came to a conclusion.

"Lucius and Cranfield will assume control of his businesses. I am surprised at the blatant mismanagement all these years." Lord Parkinson commented.

Lucius nodded, "Are we splitting his debt five ways then?"

The others nodded and Randolph spoke, "That makes 6.8 million Galleon each." Lord Pucey turned to the now stunned account manager, "please transfer no more than that amount from each or our accounts when paying Goyles creditors. I want to make sure that each creditor knows that Goyle was rescued."

"We also want him aware of who he now owes." Flint said maliciously.

Rollins noted that on his parchment of 'to do' items.

"Mr. Goyle will owe each of you then, instead of his many creditors?" Mr. Rollins asked.

The wizards all gave their version of evil smirk or smug expression and nodded.

"How will he earn a living? Lord Pucey you said that Lady Prince is cutting her ties with Mr. Goyle." He asked almost afraid of the answer.

"He'll earn his keep as an employee of one of the businesses he's run into the ground." Malfoy said disgustedly.

"We should pay a visit to Lynn and let her know of our decisions." Zabini suggested.

They all nodded and stood up.

The men walked out of Gringotts together, "Hey Pucey, you think the boys are still there?" Lord Zabini asked.

"Adrian and Miss Granger had just begun the perimeter wards, I can't imagine they've finished. Just to be safe, apperate inside the home. Goyle Jr. said they were completing the property first."

"What about the floo?" Malfoy asked.

"They closed it; didn't want Goyle Sr. getting in while they were setting up the wards."

"Are they constructing the standard Ministry wards? Goyle will be able to get through those." Parkinson said.

Pucey laughed and looked at Flint, "No, Miss Granger crafted these wards herself. In fact she customized them on the spot to ensure they were unique to Lynn and Goyle Jr.. Lynn said it took the little witch 15 minutes to do it and then she started barking orders." Lord Pucey said smiling.

Lord Flint was quite proud at the moment and was looking forward to seeing her again.

Lord Zabini sighed wishing Blaise was the one marrying her.

It was Lucius who surprised them all when he said, "I wish Draco wasn't gay…" in response to another verbal notch in favor of having Miss Granger become part of their family.

***~*** _back at the ranch_…

"LYNN!" Goyle Sr screamed from upstairs.

"Oh dear." Hermione said

"…and by 'oh dear' you mean …" Blaise started

"…holy fucking shit!" Draco interrupted.

"Yep." Hermione finished.

The panicked thought process was interrupted when a very loud CRACK! sounded.

Five wizards arrived to find Lynn Goyle cowered in a corner, and six young wizards and one young witch standing battle ready, wands drawn, all pointed up to the landing at the top of the stairs where an incredibly angry and very broke wizard stood enraged.

"Shit." Lord Pucey commented.

"Our sentiments exactly." Hermione responded not taking her eyes off Goyle Sr.


	15. Squibs

Draco and Hermione gravitated towards one another; probably due to the fact that sometimes during their investigations they would run into less than willing subjects and needed to work together… using creative hexes to assist the unwilling into becoming …willing.

Hermione, being Hermione, kept her eyes and wand fixed on Goyle Sr., but when she felt Draco lift his arm she lifted her hand to rest on his forearm.

From any other point of view it looked like she was gathering support from him, a strong male arm to protect her when the time came. This was the initial thought that ran through Lord Flints mind when he caught the two in his periphery, but upon closer inspection he saw her fingers moving; tapping on Draco's hand.

He nudged Lucius discreetly and cut his eyes to Draco and Hermione. Lucius frowned at first then his scowl turned into confusion and then interest.

All focus was returned to the angry man on the stairs when they caught the dangerous words hung on the end of a pointless rant, "…I'll kill her first." He said with a deadly calm.

Hermione stopped tapping and a moment later she and Draco holstered their wands, much to the surprise of the elder wizards in the room. Even Lynn squeaked in shock and dismay.

Draco took one step forward and stopped, "Mr. Goyle, I'm sure we can reach a mutually agreeable solution if we discuss this calmly." He said in a placating tone that bordered on condescension.

Goyle sneered, "mutually agreeable? Agreeable would mean getting rid of mudbloods (_he looked at Hermione_) half bloods (_he looked at Harry_) and blood traitors (_he looked at Ron_)." he sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to slip into snarky lecture mode – she knew it was wrong to provoke the man, but she hated the 'm' word. "You do realize that when your family tree doesn't branch, it's a bad thing." She said using small words and speaking slowly.

He turned red and she was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a moment and that's when Draco smacked her.

"Owww!" she hissed scowling and rubbing her head.

"That was not the plan!" he hissed back. They both looked back up the stairs at the angry man who was now pacing and yelling to himself.

Draco looked to Blaise and nodded to Greg and Lynn. Blaise nodded his head in confirmation.

Harry and Blaise walked slowly and quietly over to Greg and Lynn. Blaise whispered, "Get your mother out. You have access to Hermione's flat, yeah?" pop!

"WHERE DID SHE GO?!" Goyle Sr. yelled when he heard the pop.

"Where did who go?" Draco asked innocently looking behind him to Hermione.

Everyone else had let the tension drain and was pretty sure that Draco and Hermione had this handled.

"DON'T YOU LOOK AT ….THE MUDBLOOD!" he screamed.

Hermione sighed, "I'm tired of this shit." She said.

She waved her hand and the man on the stairs turned into the statue on the stairs. Draco quickly growled his irritation; whipping out his wand he yelled, "Levi Corpus!" Before the man tumbled down the stairs and broke his neck… or worse crumbled – they'd never be able to piece him back together if that happened.

He turned angry eyes on Hermione, "I hate it when you do that!"

She looked up at him with her hands on her hips, "He said the _M_ word and he… he's crazy! Up there yelling to himself! I mean, honestly!" she huffed.

"He could have fallen and died or worse broken apart… then he would have been placed in St. Mungo's and been a drain on society. Our taxes would have had to pay for his care!" he scolded.

She narrowed her eyes, but realized they had an audience. Her face flushed she turned to apologize, but got annoyed again when she faced several snickering wizards both young and not so young; both Pucey's were in tears; Lucius and Flint were chuckling and the Zabini's were smirking with eyebrows quirked.

She made a face and looked at Blaise, "My flat?" he nodded.

It seemed Lucius recovered and asked the question each Lord wanted to ask, "Miss Granger, you cast a patrificus totalus?... wandless?" he asked intrigued.

"I didn't _hear_ you say anything either." Lord Flint added.

"What was the tapping?" Lord Pucey brushing away the tears from his cheeks.

She looked around at her friends and they all shrugged, but Pucey spoke, "might as well tell them. If anyone can keep a secret it's them." He said.

She sighed and returned her focus to the elder wizards in front of her, "Parish, some tea, please." She asked.

She looked over at Blaise, Harry, Ron, Draco and Adrian, "We still need to set muggle repellant and cast the wards on the house itself. The wards instructions are on the desk in the study."

They all nodded and got to work.

When she turned around the men had retired to the library with the exception of Lord Flint, he took her elbow and escorted her.

They stood when she entered; she nodded her head respectfully and took a seat in a large chair by the fire.

She didn't know where to start, especially with them all piercing her with intense gazes; she swallowed her tea and then set it down, "So … wandless and silent magic. Yes, Severus Snape facilitated my learning during my fourth and fifth year. Wandless magic is fairly easy for me, but I can only perform some spells silently, usually I need to speak the incantation.

I mastered the patrificus totalus spell, because it's handy in our line of work." She said taking another sip of her tea.

"The tapping. I taught Draco morse code… it's an alphabet of sorts each series of taps or clicks represents a letter or a short word. Muggle military used to use it to communicate during times of war."

"So you were conveying a plan to Draco?" Lord Zabini asked excitedly.

She nodded, "Just that we should put our wands away in hopes that he wouldn't continue to view us as a threat."

"Does he always agree with your … tapping messages?" Lucius asked.

She chuckled, "No. If he doesn't he shrugs my hand off and I have to start over."

"Let's get back to wandless magic, not only does that take focus, but you locked up a man four times your size – that takes power, as does silent magic. I am only aware of a few _pureblood_ families that have _members_ capable of doing this." Lord Pucey said slowly

She was interested now, "Oh? Which families? I would love to learn more, Professor Snape could only teach me so much with his…. busy schedule." Lucius snorted at this, they were all aware of the dual role Severus Snape played.

"You're looking at four wizards who can perform wandless, silent magic." Lord Flint said

She frowned mentally recounting the men in the room and Parkinson spoke, "I cannot unfortunately. I need my wand."

"You're a natural healer." Zabini confirmed.

She nodded.

They were all looking very confused, when finally Parkinson voiced the question that they all wanted the answer to, but didn't want to offend the small woman, "How can this be? You're a muggle born. It defies magical logic." He said perplexed

She took a deep breath, "Not exactly." She said.

They all stopped, "Not exactly?" Lucius asked.

Harry and Blaise stepped into the room at that moment and sat down on the seats beside her, Blaise took her hand and Harry smiled at her.

She tilted her head with an unspoken question and Blaise answered, "Draco and the rest are out repelling muggles." His phrasing had the three chuckling.

"Miss Granger?" Lord Flint reminded her

"Squibs." She said.

They blinked at her, "Professors MacGonagall, Snape and myself spent much of my fifth year researching my family. There were too many questions as to my… talents. I could effectively block Snapes _legilimency_; I had mastered transfiguration and became an animagus by sixth year, wandless magic and powerful spells all contributed to the fact that there was no way I was just a muggle born witch. I come from at least four generation of squibs. By the time my grandmother and mother came along, they didn't even know about their ancestry of magical beings."

Nuncio held his hand up in an attempt to pause her story, "Squibs are just like muggles, why would it make a difference?"

She nodded, "Common misconception. Many squibs can perform magic, but it's very weak and most give up opting instead to just live in the muggle world, but their souls are still magical. So imagine four generations of magical souls born to bodies who can't call it forth; four generations worth of pent up magical frustration that accumulated into me."

She looked around letting it sink in and then continued, "So I don't know what that makes me, muggle born, a quarter or half blood, I know the last actively magical wizard in my line was a pureblood."

"Which family are you descendent?" Lord Pucey asked.

"Marvolo Gaunt." She said and smirked at the expressions on the wizards' faces before she continued, "both his children Morfin and Merope were squibs; my line comes from Morfin Gaunt. Merope is a fairly known name because she gave birth to you know who, but Morfin kind of faded into the sunset after he returned from his three-year stint in Azkaban. Little is known about his life, other than he married a squib like himself, had two children – also squibs- and died in a hunting accident at a fairly young age."

_(A/N: This description is completely contradictory to the canon. Morfin Gaunt was not portrayed as a squib. He was deranged and emotionally retarded like his father, but __was__ capable of magic.)_

"That made you distantly related to the dark lord." Lucius said his voice barely a whisper.

She gave them a maternal look, as one would give a child who was learning math for the first time (_it was a lot to take in_), "… I'm distantly related to Harry as well then. Both families stem from the Peverall line."

"Does Marcus know?" Lord Flint asked.

"Not yet, but I'll tell him when he returns. He's been touring in Canada for three days and should return tonight."

Draco walked in, "we're all done… oh, and you told them the entire story, huh?" he said judging their faces and proud smirks Blaise and Harry were wearing.

She nodded.

Draco looked at the men, "I think her children will also be more powerful than the average witch or wizard. I think we'll see her line for the next two to three generations very powerful." He added.

"Why is that?" Lord Parkinson asked.

Draco shrugged, "Four generations of frustrated magic… all that power in one person? She'd go mad." He said and Lucius and Randolph nodded in agreement.

"You're probably right." Lucius said.

Draco puffed up proudly, "Of course I'm right."

"Oh dear lord." Hermione mumbled with an eye roll.

Ron walked in, "I'm hungry." He announced then tensed when his gaze caught his father in laws, "I'll just ... you know… wait out here." He squeaked backing out of the room slowly.

"Weasley!" Lord Parkinson called stopping Ron mid step.

"Sir?"

"You've been horribly rude. You and Pansy didn't have the courtesy to join us for dinner, her mother and I had hoped we could put this behind us and start afresh." Lord Parkinson said as he verbally extended the olive branch.

Ron smiled, "I know she would love that and so would I; thank you." He said.

Just then Lynn and Greg returned and walked in; Hermione stood up and walked up to Lynn grasping her hands, "You did so well today!" she whispered with a proud smile.

Lynn beamed.

Hermione hugged Greg, "I'm going, wards are set and the aurors will take Goyle Sr.."

The wizards stood at her exit and began informing Lynn and Greg Jr. of the events that drew them here in the first place.

Harry and Ron, being aurors, took Goyle Sr. back to the Ministry to sign him into the holding cells until Lord Pucey's paperwork went through so that formal charges could be filed. Goyle wouldn't see daylight for years.

Adrian and Blaise went back to their flat to take a nap before going out. Setting wards all day took a lot out of you.

Hermione got home and showered. She wanted to relax a bit so after she donned her favorite t-shirt (_one she stole fair and square from her fiancé_) and cute socks. She opened a book to read for a bit and it soon became very difficult to keep her eyes open. She was pretty sure she had 'read' the same sentence ten times and still had no idea what it said. She put the book on the floor and fell asleep just as her head hit the pillow.

***~*** _Marcus_

It had been a long day and those Canadians were getting on his nerves… they were so – nice! _UGH!_

He missed her.

It was late when they port keyed into the terminal. His teammates had guilted him into having a drink with them – they hadn't seen him outside of the pitch for weeks. So he went intent on only staying an hour or so.

It was dark when they walked inside the bar. The music was blaring and witches were staring. He and the other two chasers went directly to the bar while his keeper and his seeker went to find a table large enough for all of them.

It struck him funny that the chasers 'caught' the beer, the keeper went to secure a table and the seeker could play either role – find a table or find a beer.

They ordered three pitchers of dark ale and sat down at the table. He noticed with a frown that once they all settled the witches came out of the wood work and snuggled in beside them.

The teammates hardly acknowledged them at all – it was strange to Marcus how these girls were ok with being ignored, still fawning all over the athletes even after being pushed away… by Marcus primarily, the others didn't seem to mind.

"Oi Flint, so tell us about your lovely Miss Granger." Turlindo Mantos asked taking a large gulp of his ale.

Flint never one to volunteer information, "What do you want to know?" he asked his keeper.

"Is her temper really as fiery as they say?" Turlindo asked with a lustful glint in his eyes.

Flint narrowed his gaze, "Why do you ask, Lindo?" knowing why.

Turlindo realized his mistake and backed up a spell, "Sorry mate, but she's a pretty witch and much more respectable than these bints." He said waving his hand around indicating said bints were sitting at the table.

One of the bints actually smacked him and then pouted her lip at him. The keeper smiled at her and then winked.

She was immediately happy again and scooted closer if that were possible. Marcus just shook his head.

Turlindo gave him a _see? told you_ glance and Marcus conceded the point.

It was apparent that the entire table of teammates were all waiting for some bit of information from Marcus so with a sigh of resignation, "She's sweet." He said.

They all looked at him in confusion, "Sweet?" Mortimer the chaser asked incredulously.

Marcus nodded and took a drink to hide his smirk.

"That's it? She's sweet." Turlindo asked clearly disappointed.

Marcus shrugged, "She's smart too." He said.

"She's smart and she's sweet… uh huh." Mortimer repeated.

Marcus nodded again and looked at the time, "gotta go." He said downing the rest of ale in his glass.

They all watched him walk away, dissatisfied at the description of Hermione Granger.

Marcus floo'd in and met the _yow_ of Jacks, "Hey Jacksy." He said.

A few weeks ago he and cat had come to a silent truce, now when he visited Jacksy got a scratch on his head between his ears from the large wizard, which was just enough to put him in the kneazles good graces.

Hermione was fast asleep on top of her covers wearing a large Falcons t-shirt (_his_) and pink ankle socks. She was curled up with a pillow and a book was face open lying on the floor.

She looked gorgeous. He hadn't seen her in days and his appetite for anything Hermione had grown into something almost inhuman.

He disrobed quietly, down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

He kissed her cheek softly and pushed her hair off of her neck so he could taste her skin. She moaned and shifted, giving him better access.

His warm hands caressed her thighs pushing the tshirt up; his right hand kept going stopping on the flat of her stomach. He loved her skin and the skin on her belly was sensitive.

He brushed his fingers back and forth and she arched into his hand.

He moved down trailing kissed from her neck to her shoulder to her collar bone. He paused at her pebbled nipple and nipped at it through the thin cotton of the shirt.

"Marcus…" she sighed.

He gave the other nipple the same attention and bit her gently when she moaned.

This caused her to run her fingers through his hair roughly grabbing fistfuls.

He loved it. He loved the feeling of her passion. He loved the fact that no one knew she liked it kind of rough and no one knew that she liked him to talk dirty to her.

He smiled as he bit her again. She hissed in pleasure and tugged harder on his hair guiding his head down to where she wanted him.

He chuckled, "you want me to lick you?" he asked, his chest rumbling with the vibration of his velvety voice.

"yesss…" she sighed.

"Tell me baby girl, talk to me." he commanded and squeezed her thigh, his thumb coming dangerously close to her center.

"I want you to lick me…." she said.

He lifted her shirt and pulled it off. He gripped her hips and swirled his tongue around her nipple, "More." he said.

"Fuck me with your tongue, Marcus." She told him, her voice clear and husky with desire.

He wanted to come when she said that, "As you wish." He said and descended to her heat.

His hands on the backs of her thighs he pushed them forward and apart, watching her pant in anticipation, "you like being spread for me, don't you girl?"

He lowered his head before she answered and listened to her breathing speed up.

She could feel his warm breath on her and desperately wanted the pressure of his tongue, "answer me." he barked quietly.

"Yes" she said, but didn't give any more than that.

He chuckled again and finally put his lips on her. She moaned at the sensation of him gently sucking on her clit, "Oh yes, Marcus…. Don't stop… ever…" she breathed that last word.

His hands were intermittently squeezing her thighs and holding her legs up and apart. She couldn't move, only feel.

She was moaning and breathing hard feeling the pressure he was causing. He never let up, only slowed when she cried out in rapture his name rolling off her tongue water down a water fall.

He was on his knees in front of her, his hands still on her thighs pushing them forward so that her knees were resting on her chest.

He pushed inside of her, stretching her. She gasped and watched the look of pure ecstasy cross his normally stoic features.

He started slowly trying to make it last, but soon it was too much, she was too wet and too tight for him to prolong the experience.

His thrusts sped up, he pulled one of her legs so that her foot lay flat against his chest – Hermione thought that was about the most erotic thing she had ever witnessed and felt another orgasm coming.

Once he was certain her leg would stay he reached down and circled her clit. He was going to come and wanted her to come again. He wanted to feel her walls clamp down around him.

Oh… there it goes, she stiffened, stopped breathing - he watched her for a nanosecond before he felt himself succumb to the blissful wave crashing through his body.

He rolled to the side of her and pulled her close, "Marcus, you're home." She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

He smiled and settled in, "home." He repeated and sighed in contentment.


	16. catching up

Her eyes fluttered open as the sun brightened the room with its light. She squinted and stretched.

Marcus shifted beside her and groaned; she turned around so that she faced him and snuggled into his chest.

"yow."

Marcus let out a muffled growl at Jacksy's call for food.

"Let me go feed him and I'm going for a run. You stay asleep ok?" she whispered and smiled when he nodded. He hadn't opened his eyes once.

The only indication she had that he had actually processed what she told him was his arm, which was wound tightly around her waist, lifted so she could crawl out of bed.

When she stood he moved to his stomach (in the center of her bed) and put a pillow over his head.

"psss psss psss psss" she called to Jacks as she walked to the kitchen. The kneazle followed at her heels with his tail up purring. When she stopped to get his food and bowl he wound his body through her legs in a figure eight, making her laugh.

"yow."

"I know I know Jacksy, be patient."

She set the food down and the cat promptly dismissed her, "so ungrateful." She snapped and walked back to the bathroom for her morning ablutions.

She donned her jogging gear and walked out the door.

She was half way through her route when she passed a vaguely familiar jogger, so familiar it made her stop and turn. The jogger also stopped and turned, "Hermione Granger?" the woman asked with her brows furrowed.

Hermione nodded and took in the lovely witch. Straight Jet black hair gathered up in a haphazard pony tail; fair skin glistening with perspiration; dark blue eyes twinkling with recognition under perfectly arched eyebrows. The woman was slender, tall and pretty, not drop dead gorgeous, but pretty.

Hermione's eye brows shot up in revelation, "Oh Wow! How are you? You look wonderful!" Hermione told the girl.

The brunette laughed, "I'm well thank you. You look good too!" she said repaying the compliment.

"I thought you left." Hermione said making a motion with her hand to the bench; they needed to get off the trail so other joggers wouldn't be inconvenienced.

The girl nodded, "I did. I went to the Salem Witches University in the U.S. then moved to Israel for a bit and now I'm back." She said

"That's great! What made you come home?" Hermione asked.

The girl sighed, "You said it… it's home."

Hermione smiled, "Do you want to have breakfast? I could whip us up some eggs and toast."

The girl smiled, "That would be lovely. Should I change?" she said wrinkling her nose at herself.

Hermione laughed, "No. I have about five kilometers left, so we can finish up our run?" she asked.

The girl nodded and together they jogged back to Hermione.

They entered her flat a little while later and sat down at the kitchen table, "Wow Hermione this is nice."

"Thank you. Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee please. Two and half years in America and I can't get enough of the stuff!" she said.

Hermione placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of the girl along with cream and sugar. She turned to start making breakfast, "So what did you major in?"

"Potions and magical properties. That's why I left to Israel, it was an apprenticeship." She said moaning when the hot liquid pooled around her tongue.

Hermione smiled.

"So what are you going to do now?" Hermione asked.

The girl laughed, "Well, during the time I spent in potion after potions class and getting yelled at by some potions master that had to have learned his teaching method from Snape himself, I realized, I was not really interested in the potions themselves. I am, however interested in the magical properties of the ingredients. So I came back and bought an Apothecary in Diagon Alley." She said.

"That sounds lovely, What's it called?" Hermione asked.

"Don't laugh… Witches Brew."

POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!

Of course, right on schedule her friends made an appearance.

"Well those are much better, not as loud." Draco commented on her baby blue running pants.

"Well Well Well who do we have here?" Blaise asked walking around the table.

Hermione giggled and Adrian gave her a curious look.

"OhSweetMerlin!" Pansy shrieked.

The jogger gasped and stood from the table running to hug Pansy, "Mills! When did you get back… and why are you here?" she asked pulling away from her former best friend from Hogwarts.

Millicent Bulstrode laughed, "I got back a while ago and I met Hermione jogging this morning."

Blaise looked shocked, "Millicent Bulstrode?" He couldn't believe his eyes, this was the same girl they called Troll all through school. She was definitely not a troll any longer.

"Holy shite!" Draco said looking the girl over.

Greg didn't say anything, he had always liked her, she was nice to him during school and if he were honest with himself, he wasn't that great looking during his teen years either. Not to mention most people thought he was incapable of stringing to two words together much less being able to think independently.

Harry didn't remember her that clearly, but was certain she didn't look like this in school.

Adrian had only seen her once the night she was sorted into Slytherin and after that paid no attention to the chubby girl with messy short hair and large facial features.

Hermione was annoyed, "Why are you all looking at her that way?" Staring pointedly at Harry, Draco and Blaise.

Millicent laughed and answered, "Do you remember what I looked like in Hogwarts? I was ok during seventh year, but before that… well they called me troll for a reason. I have since… ah grown into my features." She said good-naturedly.

Just then Marcus came out of the bedroom wearing navy blue running pants and no shirt. He stopped short when he realized he walked into a room full of people.

Their conversation stopped as well as every woman in the room ogled him, plus two of the men, "I'll just…" he said pointing to the bedroom and backing up. A moment later he walked out wearing a white t-shirt stretched across his muscled chest with Jacksy circling his feet.

Millicent looked from Hermione to Marcus and back again, "you two?" she made a swinging motion with two of her fingers in an upside down V.

Hermione nodded and went back to cooking, when Marcus came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek, "Morning." He whispered and grabbed a coffee cup.

She smiled "Morning." She said and turned to pour his coffee.

He walked back to sit at the newly enlarged table courtesy of Adrian.

They caught up during breakfast filling each other in on the last five years of their lives and by the time they were done it was almost lunch.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hermione got up from the table and let the snow white Eagle owl inside.

"Hey that looks like Hera." Draco said eyeing the owl looking for its collar with the Malfoy crest.

He found it and frowned, "What's that?" he asked before she opened it.

She looked at him, "Why do you always ask before I open the parchment, Draco?" her tone exasperated.

"Because it makes you open it faster." He said as if she should have known.

She rolled her eyes and unrolled the parchment.

_Hermione, _

_We would be honored if you would accompany us for lunch today. 1pm at _Cintronelle_?_

_Please send your response with Hera. _

_Narcissa Malfoy, Elizabeth Pucey, Allegra Zabini_

She handed the letter to Draco, who, per the usual, read it aloud. He looked confused, "Do they usually invite you to lunch with such short notice?"

Adrian and Marcus shared a look – Hermione caught it and narrowed her eyes, "What was that?" she asked jumping at them like she caught them stealing cookies.

Adrian put on his best picture of innocence face, "What was what?"

Pansy laughed, "You don't really think that works do you?"

Adrian scowled and Blaise laughed.

Both men sighed, "Wedding." They said in unison.

"Wedding?" Hermione squeaked.

Millicent looked at Hermione, "What about your mum?" she asked.

Hermione stiffened a little, but then answered, "She isn't around."

"Oh, well then what about Marcus' mom?" Millicent asked.

"Adrians mom practically raised me."

"Ok, well do you want one of us girls to go with you?" Millicent asked trying to find a solution that made her new friend more comfortable.

Hermione smiled, "that's so nice, but no, I was just surprised. I'm comfortable with them." After she wrote her response she looked at Marcus, "we should talk." She said quietly and he nodded knowing she was referring to lunch with his mother.

Pansy stood up, "You know we always hang out with you wizards, let's have a girl's night!" Pansy suggested.

Hermione perked up, "oooh yeah, lets!" she said clapping her hands.

Marcus smirked at her, _she was so animated._ He loved that.

"Mills, Are you back in Bulstrode Manor? We'll come pick you up." Pansy asked.

The girl looked embarrassed, "So You heard what happened, right? My dad … you know… ah… spent, well, everything. Mum had to sell the Manor. They moved to Russia when I went to University in the states. I'm staying in my shop for now." She said avoiding eye contact.

"You can stay with mum." Greg said quietly

Drawing attention to himself. It made him shift uneasily and shove his hands in his pockets.

Hermione wanted to giggle – _Go Greg Go!_ She thought cheering him on.

Millicent looked uncertain, "I don't know, if I remember correctly your father was…"

"He's gone." Greg blurted, "It's just her and sometimes me at the Prince Estates. She'd welcome the company."

Draco was snickering and Harry and Ron were smiling and Pansy looked like she was about to jump out of her skin with excitement.

"Are you sure she wouldn't mind?"

"We can floo over right now and talk to her about it, but I'm sure." He said.

Millicent smiled, "that would be wonderful. Should we go now?" and stood up.

Blaise stopped her, but Harry spoke, "I know we don't know each other well, but you should shower first." He said as gently as he could.

She looked at him and then at Blaise who was nodding in agreement. She sniffed her shirt and wrinkled her nose, "Blech. You're right. Greg, the shop is in Diagon Alley – called _Witches Brew_, right beside _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_. How about in 45 min we meet there?" she asked hopeful

He smiled and nodded, "that would be good." He said his eyes never leaving hers. Everyone else faded and they only saw each other.

When she left the girls broke out in giggles and Draco, Harry and Ron slapped him on the shoulder.

Once they all left Hermione sat down next to Marcus. He was looking at her, but remained silent.

She was spinning her coffee cup in slow circles nervously, "I met your mum. She invited me to lunch and I went." She said looking up to judge his reaction.

He was just looking at her, not speaking, but he didn't look mad. Hermione took that as a positive sign and pushed on, "she made it clear that she would prefer for us to end our …uh... relationship here."

Hermione huffed, annoyed at his continued silence and at his mothers' attitude, "I told her… I told her that I wasn't going anywhere and that we loved each other and…and she needed to either get used to us or keep her distance!" she ranted quickly.

She jumped when she felt his warm hand grasp her arm and pull her onto his lap and pulled her head down for a kiss slowly.

She melted and wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. When he pulled away, his dark eyes met hers, "I know what you said, love. I'm glad you met her and I'm glad you said what you said. I don't think she'll bother us again." He said his lips close to hers so that she not only heard the words but felt his lips move as he said them.

"Will you tell me what happened?" she asked quietly casting her eyes downward enjoying the feel of his large hand gently massaging the back of her neck.

He only paused for a moment, "If you tell me what happened with yours." He said.

She looked at him smiling, she nodded, "you go first." She said quirking an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled, "arranged marriage, father was 22 she was 17. When she realized he wasn't the knight in shining armor that she thought he would be she turned bitter. He said she would throw things at him, didn't sleep with him, told him how much she hated him." he shook his head.

"So, wait, I don't understand, did your dad act differently before they got married?" she asked.

Marcus shrugged, "My father loves women- he treats most with respect and charm – so I can't imagine him changing his behavior suddently; but from what her brother says her mother was the same way. Expecting the prince to come riding in on a white steed to save the day and make her his queen."

Hermione snorted, "I always hated those Cinderella stories as a child."

"Cinderella?" he asked.

"Prince, white steed, happily ever after." She summarized.

He nodded, "well, when father didn't devote every waking moment to her … you get the picture. Well, arranged marriages have a procreation clause. She had to have at least one heir within two years. She had me just before she turned 19."

He had pushed her head to rest on his shoulder and he leaned back a little in his chair, they drank coffee while he talked, "My father said she barely ate anything while she was pregnant with me, didn't want to gain weight, you see." He paused before continuing.

"My father tried to get her help, talked to Elizabeth Pucey and Allegra, but she wouldn't talk to them. Then one day father was at Lord Malfoys discussing business, when Allegra Zabini floo'd in unannounced looking for both Narcissa and my father.

She was frazzled and told them that she had found Cora lying on the bathroom floor, she had taken a potion. Turns out she didn't want to be pregnant anymore, but the potion was mixed incorrectly so it just made her sick for days. They couldn't take her to St. Mungo's because of the potential scandal, so Ladies Pucey, Zabini and Malfoy nursed her back to health." His voice was strangely without emotion; his fingers were moving of their own accord trailing back and forth from her ear to the ball of her shoulder.

"After she had me, the house elves took care of me, mother wouldn't come near me unless she knew it would draw fathers' attention. After a while, she would only talk to me to tell me the mean things father did to her, she would cry and carry on. I hated him so much for so many years. All he would say was, 'you'll understand one day and when you do I'll be here.'

That one day came my fourth year; I was ready to pound my father into the ground. She had been crying all morning about him. When I went to go find him, he was talking to her- pleading with her to give their marriage a chance one last time.

She said she hated him and hated me and if she had to be miserable then she would make sure we were as well. When I came around the corner I asked her if she really did hate me and she laughed at me." he paused again to swallow the lump in his throat.

"She said 'Merlin, Marcus, not too bright are you?' Father blew up kicked her out, filed for divorce and became a single father. Since Adrian and I had been friends since birth Elizabeth took me under her wing and she has been the best mother to me." he shrugged.

Silence. She was still sitting on his lap, her nails lightly scratching his stomach in comfort. She raised her head and kissed his chin. He looked down at her and smirked, "Now you." he said and gave her a tight squeeze.

She cleared her throat, "Not a lot to it actually, during the war, my sixth year – I Obliviated my parents to protect them from Voldemort. I gave them the urge to pack up and move to Australia. I supressed any reference to me in their minds. When the war was over I went to get them. I told them what had happened and what I did after I removed the obliviation. I knew they'd be angry, but they just looked at me disgustedly. My mother told me she no longer had a daughter – that no daughter of hers would do such a thing and that they were staying in Australia. So that's that."

"Are you an only child?" he asked.

"Yes, but they never really understood or accepted me being a witch, which reminds me, you should know a few things about me…"

They talked for another 30 minutes about her ancestry before she realized she needed to shower and dress for lunch.

He followed her into the shower and showed her how much she meant to him; he left her quivering under the warm spray of water promising to see her later.

Jacksy met her in her closet, "Yow."

She smiled and shivered, "Merlin Jacksy, the things that man can do with his tongue…" she sighed and hurriedly picked out pretty green silk pants with a cream silk shirt and matching green blazer that hugged her curves. She slipped on 2" heeled shoes chocolate in color and pulled her hair up into a loose bun.

She was ready for 'the talk'…

Next up – _The wedding discussion…_


	17. girls night out

Once again she found herself at _Cintronelle_; and once again she heard the muffled conversation of the wizarding worlds' upper crust as they sat behind the privacy wards the restaurant provided.

She looked at the hostess and fought the urge to make a face, _same girl_.

The hostess looked up but didn't smile, "Hermione Granger." She said looking at her list. "I'm sorry you aren't listed and we are booked." She said smugly.

The door opened and let in some light; Hermione turned to see three lovely women walk in with an air of superiority.

Narcissa walked to the hostess, "Malfoy." She said not giving the girl a second glance.

Hermione noticed that when the elder witches walked in the hostess' posture improved.

Allegra smiled, "Miss Granger! Thank you for meeting us." She said and gave the muggle born a hug with kisses to both cheeks. Hermione repaid the kindness with each of the elder women.

"Just one moment Mrs. Malfoy." The hostess said softly.

Narcissa pinned the girl with a glare, "**Lady**… Malfoy." The girl repeated and looked embarrassed.

Hermione was struck at the sheer beauty of the women; each in their own way, but universally gorgeous. She must have had a strange look on her face because Elizabeth Pucey touched her arm, "Miss Granger, Is everything alright?"

Hermione blinked and smiled, "oh yes, I was just thinking about how beautiful you all are." Elizabeth Pucey's face lit up and Hermione realized, with some embarrassment, that she said those words out loud.

Allegra smiled, "Well thank you dear. You are quite attractive as well." She said as if she were reminding a child to wear a coat in the cold.

Hermione blushed and murmured a thank you.

They followed the hostess to the table and as she was trailing these stunning witches, Hermione felt like a little girl being led to the principal's office.

They all sat and Hermione looked around; the ceiling was charmed still... or again and most of the tables were occupied. Just then she caught the eye of someone familiar and smiled.

He smiled back and gave her a little wave.

The ladies caught the exchange, but it was Allegra who spoke, "Are you friends with the Minister?"

"We were once. I haven't seen Kings in at least two years. We fought together in the war." She said meeting their eyes.

Narcissa needed clarification, "When you say fought together you mean?"

Hermione was not one to boast or regale anyone with tales from the war, but decided to be honest with these ladies, "I… umm… We were fighting back to back and by some miracle I saw someone come up to the side of us. He cast an Avada (_she whispered the word_) at Kings; I was able to deflect it with a Protego – luckily." She said quietly her eyes looking in the past, remembering.

Then she smiled and returned to the present, "I don't know how we walked out of that one alive, I was so tired; I was sure the curse would penetrate the ward… but it didn't." she said shrugging.

The waitress arrived and Elizabeth ordered four waters with lemon and four fire whiskeys. Hermione's brows lifted to her hair line and Allegra snickered, "Really Hermione, relax." She admonished.

The women didn't know how to feel after Hermione's response. They wanted to hug her in comfort, lean forward and eagerly listen to other stories, and keep their distance all at the same time.

Hermione was perceptive she knew they were slightly uncomfortable; she didn't mean for them to be; it was why she didn't share stories like that one often. It made people feel inadequate. She was surprised, but also grateful for the fire whiskey now making its way to their table.

They each took a sip and ordered a light lunch, "Miss Granger…."

"Hermione, please." She said warmly.

"Hermione. We would like to … assist you with your up and coming nuptials." Narcissa said.

Hermione tilted her head, "…and by assisting you mean?" she said with a smile.

"Plan it." Elizabeth clarified not one to mince words.

Hermione giggled a bit and the women immediately relaxed.

They hadn't been certain of the girls' reaction, they knew, from their sons that she was fiercely independent and strong willed. They didn't want to offend her, but they also had a strong desire to be part of this, each for their own reasons.

"I would appreciate any assistance you can give me, but with a few conditions and a question or two (_she just wouldn't be Hermione if she didn't ask any questions_)." She said gently biting her lower lip.

Elizabeth nodded for her to continue, "Is this going to be a huge affair?" she asked almost miserably.

"Yes. Next question." Allegra said in her no nonsense manner.

"Does it have to be?" Hermione asked

"Yes, but we'll do our best to keep it within a modicum of comfort for you. Did you never dream of your wedding day when you were little?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione chewed on her lower lip again and shrugged, "to be honest, I just never thought it would happen. I wasn't… I mean, I was not a pretty little girl." She said finally and then continued, "I'm also a little uncomfortable in the spot light."

"What else?" Elizabeth asked.

"Can we keep it simple?"

"Define simple." Allegra told the girl.

"No showers of gold, no gilded lilies, no winged horses… stuff like that."

They nodded and Narcissa smirked, "That sounds garish, Hermione! Merlin!" she said laughing and was quickly joined by the others.

"I think we'll manage." Elizabeth stated smiling. Their food arrived and the witches ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So have you given any thought to how you want your wedding day to look?" Allegra wondered aloud.

Hermione chuckled in memory, "pretty much the antithesis of my mother's wedding." She said her tone laced with humor.

She explained to the women that she had seen pictures of the '80's wedding; big hair with an entire can of hair spray – she had to explain hair spray to them.

Large poofy dress in a shiny taffeta material with sparkle-y bead work through-out and the veil cascading around her head and shoulders; the baby blue tuxedo's worn by her father and his groomsmen complete with ruffled shirt and mustaches.

Hermione had Narcissa, Elizabeth and Allegra in stitches with her descriptions and accompanying thoughts on said descriptions.

"The colors were peach and baby blue. The bridesmaids all wore these floppy hats and little bo peep peach colored dresses, UGH!" Hermione said taking another sip of her second fire whiskey.

The women erupted in another fit of giggles Hermione joining in and that's how Lord's Malfoy, Pucey and Zabini found them – giggling madly, "Ladies." Malfoy drawled pinning his wife with an appraising stare.

They wiped the tears from their eyes and nodded their heads respectfully, "Lords." Allegra replied.

"Hermione was amusing us with fine descriptions of her mothers' wedding." Narcissa told them, taking Hermione's hand in comfort.

The men nodded and smirked at the little witch who looked a bit uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

Elizabeth leered at her handsome husband (even after all these years, she still found him exceedingly attractive), "To what do we owe the pleasure?" she asked and blushed prettily as her husband perused her seated form with a lustful glint in his eyes, "We are meeting the boys for a late lunch." Nuncio responded smirking at his wife and then turning his attention to Hermione, "They were quite worried for you." he said.

She quirked an eyebrow, "worried?" she asked confused.

"Mmm, for some reason, they envisioned you being eaten alive." Malfoy drawled with sarcasm.

Hermione knew they were joking and that the boys loved her and this was how they showed that they cared, but she couldn't help feeling a teensy tiny bit offended.

She stiffened involuntarily.

_I can take care of myself. I have proven myself capable time and time again._ She thought.

She gritted her teeth.

Of course her subtle responses didn't go unnoticed, "We also planned to play some Quidditch with them as we haven't played in quite some time." Lucius added quickly, but smoothly.

She smiled at him – an evil glint that had him quirking his eyebrow in a preemptive response, "Try not to overdo it, Lord Malfoy. Age sneaks up on us and I can't have my investment manager incapacitated during a harmless game with younger wizards." She teased.

Nuncio and Cranfield barked with laughter, "Miss Granger I assure I am quite capable of holding my own, so-to-speak, in a Quidditch Pitch." He responded humorously offended.

She shrugged and turned her head as if he were a child and she a parent, "If you say so, sir."

More laughing.

At that moment four handsome men walked in and greeted the group with cautious confusion.

"Mum." Draco said giving his mother a kiss on her cheek.

Pucey and Marcus kissed Elizabeth on her cheek and Blaise kissed his mother on her cheek.

The boys met Hermione's half-glare with small smiles of unspoken apology.

Marcus looked at his father, "Do we have a table?" he asked.

"Yes, we just haven't made it as of yet."

Blaise, "Why don't we just eat here, we could…" he was interrupted by the four women at the table, "NO!" They said, but quickly regained composure.

"No?" Lord Pucey asked with a knowing smirk.

"Why not?" Draco whined.

"Draco, we'd like to continue our previous conversation… about all things feminine." Narcissa said to her son.

"Yes, we shan't interrupt any longer. Good day Ladies." Lucius bowed.

However, their polite departure was not to be realized just yet, "Like what?" Adrian asked, genuinely curious; and of course, the other four all stopped to listen as they were just as curious.

Lord Cranfield and Lord Pucey sighed, while Malfoy and Zabini shook their heads.

Hermione could feel Marcus' eyes on her and heat of his gaze was making her want to squirm.

"Weddings, fashion and what not." Allegra answered noncommittally.

"What's what not?" Draco asked this time and even Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Why does it matter, Draco?" Hermione asked with slight exasperation.

He looked at her incredulously, "It matters… because it's like a snapshot of you witches in your native land – out in the wild sans testosterone." He said his tone wondrous.

Cranfield and Zabini knew it was coming by the change in her facial expression.

"Monthly menses and the effect of alcohol on moods and bloating." She said leveling him with a look that dared him to ask another question.

Allegra and Elizabeth snorted into their fire-whiskey's and Narcissa gasped and giggled.

The ladies apologized profusely for their unlady-like behavior, but erupted into another fit of giggles before they finished.

"Merlin, they're drunk." Adrian stated with quiet surprise.

"Indeed." Lucius said and tilted his head as he led the way to their own table.

The boys followed and the last thing Hermione heard from Cranfield was, "you boys have much to learn."

The giggling stopped and they finished their meals, "What about colors?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'd like to wear Ivory and I like Purples, or Scarlet of course or even Emerald." She said including both Gryffindor and Slytherin colors.

"Let's go with Purple then." Elizabeth decided.

"Bridesmaids?" Allegra asked.

"Pansy, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and maybe one more."

"Who's the one more?" Narcissa asked

"I ran into Millicent Bulstrode and she seemed to fit right in, so…"

"I heard she was back. You know her father blew through the family vault with his reckless gambling… right along with Greg Goyle senior." Elizabeth said.

"Millicent owns an apothecary in Diagon Alley called the Witches Brew." Hermione added, happy that she could contribute.

The women gathered a few more details and got ready to leave, "Hermione what are you doing tonight?"

Hermione perked up, "Girls night out. Would you join us?" she asked hopefully.

They silently pondered the idea of a girls night out with Hermione, "Who's going?" Narcissa asked.

"My Bridesmaids." She said quickly liking the idea of these lovely witches coming.

"What do you have planned?" Allegra asked – she wanted to go, she just needed to know what to wear.

Hermione looked at them curiously, "Have you ever gone on a girl's night out?"

"We get together and drink or picnic and lunches like this one." Narcissa said.

Hermione grinned at her mentors, "We're going out dancing. Dress sexy." She said twitching her eyebrows up seductively at them.

The witches returned her smile, albeit theirs were more refined and glamorous, "Oh Let's get ready at the Manor!" Elizabeth said volunteering Narcissa's house.

Narcissa nodded, "7 o'clock?" They all nodded and Hermione promised to owl before she brought the girls over.

They stood, hugged and bounced out of the restaurant without a glance towards their husbands, sons, fiancé and friends.

Marcus frowned, "They were practically twittering with excitement." Adrian commented and Marcus nodded wondering what had them in such an excited state.

"Why didn't they come say good bye?" Blaise asked hoping to catch a glimpse of Hermione; Marcus noticed and focused his attention on the dark wizard.

Cranfield and Nuncio shared a concerned look, but Lucius spoke, "because they don't need us, we need them." He said with each elder wizard nodding in agreement.

***~*** _later that evening_

At 5:30 her floo activated and Draco and Harry walked through, "Hey, how was Quidditch?" she asked.

"Good. We just wanted to find out where you girls were going tonight?" Harry asked.

"Emerald City." She said, "We are flooing over to Malfoy Manor at 7." She said looking at her watch.

POP! POP! POP!

Blaise, Adrian and Marcus.

Draco was still frowning and moved to follow her into the kitchen – Hermione was the only one who acknowledged their arrival.

"Why are you meeting at Malfoy Manor?" he asked

She smirked, "Your mum is going with us." She said quite smugly causing the other four to burst out laughing.

She turned to look at Blaise, Adrian and Marcus, "Ladies Pucey and Zabini will be in attendance as well."

They stopped laughing.

***~*** _lemons_

They all left except Marcus. He stayed, gazing at her, "See something you like?" she asked.

He nodded and walked to her; picking her up he seated her on the kitchen island and stood between her open legs.

He lowered his head to brush his lips against hers softly, but when he felt her fingers cup his jaw and pull his closer he pressed his tongue inside of her mouth and deepened the kiss. She moaned at the intrusion, "Marcus…" she sighed when he pulled back.

His hands were caressing her skin under her shirt, his fingers lightly pinching and teasing her nipples making her arch her back giving him more access to her breasts.

His lips were on her again and her arms were on his shoulders tensing, squeezing, and pulling him closer.

She opened her legs more so she could feel his erection press against her wet core.

"I can feel your heat baby girl, Are you wet?" he asked biting her earlobe and twisting her nipple.

"Yes… touch me Marcus, I want you to feel how wet you make me." she whispered.

His hand slid up her thigh and under her skirt. She closed her eyes in anticipation. She bucked hoping to end the torture sooner.

He didn't make her wait long before she felt his finger slid inside her panties.

She dropped her head back as two of his fingers entered her, "Ohhhh."

"Spread your legs wider." He commanded softly, "Lay back."

His thumb was moving in circular motions around her clit making her pant and when she opened her legs wider the sensations overwhelmed her.

He pulled his fingers out and sucked them into his mouth, "Sweet. You're so sweet."

He unbuckled his pants and let them drop to the floor. She could feel his hot tip press into her wetness; he forced in a few inches – he was thick and Hermione relished in the stretch. He paused, as if to savor the moment.

"Mmm," he gently moaned into her ear.

He thrust into her deeper and harder each time. Every few random number of thrusts he would pound into her, and she would moan.

"How do you want me, Marcus? Do you fantasize about me?" Hermione asked.

"mmmm…" He moaned a gain and rolled her over onto her stomach.

He pressed himself back into her core.

She was taking it like a dog for him, and it felt so good, "Harder Marcus. Show me how you like it." She said.

She leaned back into him so that her hands were no longer on the ground on all fours, but clasped around the back of his neck.

He lifted her legs up a little higher so that she was sitting on him backwards, like sitting on his lap, and her legs were looped over his arms, splayed – pulled apart. He was holding her up and moving inside of her.

After a moment he let her legs down, still moving, and cupped her breasts.

He was tugging her nipples and guiding her up and down with his hips.

He sucked her neck and grabbed her hair with his fist, pulling it backward until his mouth could reach hers.

The intensity of his motions was so erotic…

He lay backward and guided her around again so that she was on top of him, facing him.

"Ride me, baby," he demanded.

She began to grind on him while he still pumped from under her. His thumb and index finger latched onto her clit and began tugging at it. He grabbed and squeezed her ass.

"Fuck me, Hermione. Oh… Fuck me!" he commanded with hooded eyes.

His hard bedroom talk made something wild in her come out. She pushed against him with harder as he took her hips and forced her along his length more fully.

She began to feel the pressure inside of her. So did he.

"I can feel you around my cock; you're getting even tighter, baby…" Less than a dozen pumps later they were both on their way…

His hands were still guiding her hips as she began to release; he followed her.

They were both whimpering and moaning.

"Fuck, yes. Fuck me, baby…"

"I love you." he said pulling her close and carrying her into the shower.

She wasn't able to form a sentence yet.

They took a shower together and afterwards he dressed and kissed her, "I'll see you later." He said and POP! He was gone.

***~***_girls night out_

The girls had a blast getting ready at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa had shooo'd all wizards from the premises as the witches arrived.

Pansy had owled ahead to reserve a large and semi- private booth, which when they arrived wasn't good enough for the three Ladies, so once the Emerald City manager realized who they were he moved them into the VIP rooms much to the great satisfaction of all the witches.

It was then that Marcus caught her eyes, "What are they doing here?" Pansy asked when she saw Ron.

Elizabeth sipped her drink and smirked when she spied her husband as well, "Randolph looks uncomfortable." She said amused.

"We knew they would come." Allegra said.

"How?" Millicent asked watching Greg scan the dance floor for her.

Narcissa sighed, "Because they're men, dear."

"They won't stay out there for long, Lucius and Cranfield will get a VIP room." Allegra spoke again.

"Well at least Cranfield didn't bring one of his … mindless flavors of the month this time." Elizabeth said in distaste.

"Maybe all the VIP rooms are taken."Hermione offered.

Narcissa looked her, "They will uproot someone then. They do not like mingling with commoners, dear."

At that moment Hermione was reminded that these ladies she had befriended were the closest thing to wizarding royalty as she could get… in fact by marrying a Flint, _she_ was becoming part of their inner circle.

She was both excitedly and repulsed. Allegra caught the range of emotions that flitted across her face and smirked, "Welcome to the club." She taunted and Hermione couldn't help but give a nervous giggle when Allegra's eye brows shot up and then down in quick succession.

After finishing one drink and beginning another, the young witches skulled their drinks and went to dance, "Are you coming?" Hermione asked of the Ladies who were giggling amongst themselves, "Not yet." Elizabeth said and signaled for another Patron on ice for the three of them.

The men saw the five sexy witches walking down the stairs. Hermione caught the eye of Lucius Malfoy and motioned with her head that his wife - and the wives of others were in the VIP room. Lucius gave notice and three handsome wizards walked up to the VIP room.

The song started and Marcus met Hermione on the dance floor.

_Looking in your eyes,  
While you're on the other side,  
(And I think that shorty I gotta thing for you)  
You're doing it on purpose, wind it and work it.  
I can tell by the way that you're looking at me, girl._

Marcus walked; shoulders back his eyes never leaving hers.

She stood breathless.

_I wanna make love in this club.  
In this club  
In this club  
In this club_

He stood in front of her his breathing labored; he was no more than a hairs breath away from touching her skin.

Her head tilted up, his head bowed – his cheek close to her temple, his lips almost touching the shell of her ear, "Hermione…" he breathed.

She breathed in deeply taking in his masculine scent and closing her eyes. She took a miniscule step closer to him and he could feel the heat from her body.

_If you didn't know, you're the only thing that's on my mind.  
'cause the way I'm staring at you got me wanting to give it to you all night_

His left hand trailed up her outer thigh softly to her rest on her hip. His gentle touch sent single bolts of electricity up and down her spine making her eyes darken with desire from his touch.

His other hand slid from her shoulder down her bare arm to stop its exploration by sliding his hand around hers. He began to sway to the music. It was discreet and they were barely moving but Hermione was mesmerized and the strange connection they shared was making Marcus' heart constrict with emotion.

_Might as well give me a kiss, if we keep touching like this  
I know you're scared, baby, they don't know what we're doing.  
Let's both get undressed right here, keep it up girl, and, I swear.  
I'm gonna give it to you non-stop.  
And I don't care, who's watching._

Hermione's skin was on fire as his hands explored ever inch of exposed skin.

His fingers trailed down her arms, to the very tips of her fingers and back up again, along her throat and across her cheeks.

_I wanna make love in this club.  
In this club  
In this club  
In this club_

The song was over, but he didn't want to leave her side.

She chanced a quick look around her to see Greg and Mills locked at the lips; her hands gripping his shoulders and his hands clasped tightly around her waist.

Pansy and Ron were grinding and kissing and even harry and Draco had their heads bent, hands on the others' hips, cheek to cheek.

Blaise and Adrian were surrounded by witches of every color shape and size. She met Blaises eyes briefly and smirked at her.

She smiled back and tilted her head up to kiss Marcus again. It quickly deepened and she felt the familiar sensation of desire, "sweet girl… I need you again." He whispered desperately pulling her body closer to his.

"OI! Flint!" Marcus looked up scowling from being interrupted and sighed in resignation, "Turlindo." He said.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked when she saw his face fall.

He looked down at her, "Our keeper and he's also infatuated with you."

He pulled her off the dance floor and towards the annoying teammate.

The tall wiry man smiled as they approached, "Marcus, fancy meeting you here. May I be so bold as to assume this is _**the**_ Hermione Granger?" he asked taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Nice to meet you Mr. ?"

"Mantos. Turlindo Mantos." He said and she nodded.

"Marcus has told us so much about you, Miss Granger. I dare say pictures in the prophet don't do you justice."

She looked at Marcus knowing he didn't say much of anything, "Well I wish I could say the same Mr. Mantos; Marcus hasn't mentioned you." she said sweetly.

Marcus snorted.

"Well she's got a bite to her, Marcus. You said she was sweet."

She smiled and flushed a little knowing that Marcus wasn't referring to her demeanor when he tells her she's sweet and she was pretty sure when he said it before his meaning was consistent.

Marcus gave her a knowing look confirming she was correct.

She smiled at him, "I'll just be at the bar…" she said, "Mr. Mantos, have a lovely evening."

They watched her saunter away, "Merlin, Marcus, she is something; when you're done with her, pass her my way." That was the last thing that Turlindo remembers.

What Marcus remembers is catching the man's neck in his large hands and squeezing until he passed out.

Hermione watched for a second and ran up the Marcus, "Take me home Marcus." She said quietly hoping he wouldn't kill his teammate.

He paused and she stepped closer, "I need to feel you maybe we could walk home and you could beat up some other wizards… it's really quite sexy. I didn't realize I would be turned on by this, but …" she said adding humor.

He looked at for a moment before he dropped the unconscious wizard and laughed. He wrapped his body around his witch and apperated home.

Arian, Blaise, Draco and Harry quickly moved the keeper to sit at an empty table. He just looked passed out and went back to what they were doing.

From the VIP room, "Hey Cranfield!" Nuncio called

Lord Flint disengaged himself from the young witch currently occupying his lap and gave Zabini his attention, "Your son almost killed his keeper, but it seems Miss Granger was able to thwart his attempt."

"oh? How did she do that?" he asked and then realized.

"Though I can't read lips, but the expressions on their faces told a story unto themselves. They're gone now." Zabini said resuming his position on the couch and pulling Allegra back on to his lap, "Now where were we love?" he asked

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

***~***_at home_

"Marcus?" she asked.

He lifted his head slightly and looked at her with his black as night eyes– it was currently buried in between her legs. She could feel his hot puffs of breath, "Let's elope." She said

and arched her back when his mouth returned to its ministrations with vigor, "So yes then…" she sighed and pressed his face closer while spreading her legs.

"Oh Marcus YES!"

(A/N: I think one or two more chapters left… thanks for reading.)


	18. lunch & viktor

Hermione walked in from a long day at work. Draco and she interviewed several sources and were unable to obtain the needed information. She had also started seeing Leah Crandell and Jenna the former secretary everywhere. At first she thought she was seeing things, and then Draco even asked her about it. _Strange_.

She hadn't given eloping any more thought and really hadn't had a chance to talk to Marcus about it either – he had left the next morning and was now on tour for four weeks… that was a week ago.

She had received several owls from 'the ladies' (that's how she referred to Ladies Malfoy, Zabini and Pucey) regarding the wedding planning. Hermione was pretty sure she wouldn't be eloping and was glad that they were so excited about planning the wedding.

She had lunched with Lord Flint once at a café in muggle London. She was pretty sure that if she hadn't have fallen for Marcus, his father would have captured her heart.

"So why muggle London Lord Flint?" she asked looking him over proudly as they sat down.

"See something you like young lady?" he asked smugly.

She gave a small giggle, "I was thinking how handsome you look in muggle attire, if your ego must know." She teased.

He shot her a roguish smile and answered her question, "Muggle London offers a broader palette of dining."

She nodded and ordered water with a twist of lemon and a salad; Lord Flint had the same.

"So why lunch with me sir?" she asked getting to the point.

He smiled, "Can't a future father-in-law have lunch with his beautiful future daughter-in-law? I'd like to get to know you better, Hermione."

In response, she gave him an award winning smile and a pretty blush.

He chuckled.

After that conversation came easy; they spoke about Hogwarts, politics, the war, the wedding, and Marcus.

"I had lunch with Marcus' mother a couple of weeks ago; did you know?" she asked as they shared a large piece of cheesecake over tea.

He stopped and looked at her – the amused glint gone from his dark eyes. The shadow only passed over his expression and quickly faded into curiosity, "How'd that go?" he asked.

"Horrible." She said

He quirked an eyebrow, "She hates me." Hermione said casually which made him huff in amusement.

"She hates everyone." He said derisively

"Why didn't you ever remarry?" she blurted then blushed at her own brazenness.

He smirked and gave her a lascivious look, "Why? Interested?" he whispered and leaned closer to her.

She was at an absolute loss for words; torn between not wanting to offend by objecting to aggressively and not objecting enough so as to make him believe she was interested when she was not.

Watching her emotions flutter across her face made him wish he were younger, instead he laughed at her dilemma.

She scowled at him when she realized he was joking with her, "Lord Flint you are incorrigible." And smiled at him warmly; he reminded her of Sirius Black.

His laughter calmed and his smile faded, "I just didn't find someone with whom I connected… and to be honest, I was very afraid of ending up in another hateful marriage with another hateful witch." He said his eyes lost in memory.

He shook his head, "I'm glad Marcus found you. You'll make a lovely wife to him, a cherished daughter to me and a welcomed addition as Lady Flint." He said

She wanted to cry at his sincerity, but instead she stood and moved to his side of the table. He looked at her curiously right before she bent down to hug and kiss him on his cheek. He was surprised, but only for a moment when he squeezed her tight.

If she didn't know any better she thought that she saw him wiping something suspiciously wet from his eyes really quickly.

When she sat in her seat he asked another question, "Do you want children?"

She nodded, but didn't answer.

He found this curious, "What?" he asked

"Yes I want them… more than anything actually, but I don't know if I am able. During the war I was … well, Bellatrix Le'strange and I had a hate - hate relationship. She ended up torturing me for a couple hours along with some fancy knife wielding skills from her husband. She made sure that all her hexes were focused on my stomach area… the healer said I have a 50/50 chance." She said and shrugged.

She was expecting him to pull away or scold her about her duty as Lady Flint to produce an heir, but he didn't do any of that, instead he took her hand and grasped in his on the table, "50 % is better than nothing at all. I wouldn't worry –the human body is a miraculous thing." He comforted.

"…and if we can't have babies?" she said

"Then you can shag anytime you want without worry!" he teased.

She laughed, "Does Marcus know?" he asked.

"Yes, we had the discussion. He said he was fine with it." She told him and then laughed in memory, "He said he would open to adoption after a while of trying, but that we couldn't adopt a muggle child."

Cranfield nodded and smiled.

"Lord Flint, How lovely to see you!" a feminine voice said as it came closer.

He smiled and turned to say hello to whatever witch was calling him, but he stopped in recognition. His face set in hard scowl, "Miss Crandell." He said curtly remaining seated. He began to turn back around, purposefully dismissing her.

She lunged forward a bit and placed a firm hand on his should stopping the motion of his body.

He looked from her hand to her face and back again, "please removed your assault from my person." He said haughtily.

"Won't you introduce me?" she asked eye's pleading.

Propriety mandated that Lord Flint introduce the two, "Miss Crandell, please meet my future daughter-in-law Hermione Granger." He said.

It was a very one-sided introduction and he made it clear he was exceptionally happier with this future daughter-in-law than he was with the last future daughter-in-law.

Leah sneered and stuck out her hand, Hermione grasped it gently, "Nice to meet you, Miss Crandell." Hermione said, "I've seen you around a lot lately. It almost feels like I'm being followed." She hedged.

Immediately scandalized, "Are you accusing me of stalking?" she huffed.

Hermione's brows furrowed, "No." she said simply and then focused her attention on Lord Flint.

Leah's face screwed up into a splotchy red mess and stormed away vowing vengeance.

***~*** _Karma's a bitch._

Pitch Announcer: "Thank you all for coming to Bulgaria's annual Quidditch benefit. This is a charity event with all star players chosen by our fans worldwide!

Each team has chosen their team title and colors, so let me introduce them now!

Wearing Blue and Gold defending the North goals – _The Fighting Irish_!

**Ginny Weasley** playing Seeker, **Oliver Wood** playing Keeper, Jack Sloper and Duncan Inglebee playing Beater, **Marcus Flint,** Heidi Macavoy, and Dean Thomas playing Chasers! Give them a round of applause!" (Crowd goes wild – players wave and zoom around the pitch).

On the opposing team, defending the Southern goals – _The Dragon Tamers_!

**Viktor Krum** playing Seeker, Cormac McLaggen playing Keeper, Ivan Volkov and Peregrine Derrick playing Beater, **Katie Bell**, Roger Davies and Clara Ivanova playing Chasers!" (Crowd goes wild especially when Viktors name is called).

The game referee announces the rules and blows the whistle to begin.

***~*** _Headlines_

_Two Seekers and a Chaser make for a Violent Mix! (_Quidditch Today)

_Marcus Flint and Ginerva Weasley Suspended For Rest of Tour! (_The Quibbler)

_Quidditch Brawl Ends with Infamous Bat Bogey Curse! (_The Daily Prophet)

_Viktor Krum Hospitalized. Sources close to the talented seeker say he will live. (_The League)

_Falcons and Harpies General Manager Press Conference: No Comment. _(The Daily Prophet)

***~***_The return_

"Are they back yet?" Draco asked.

"I don't think so. I floo'd Luna this morning; she just returned last night and Ginny and Marcus still had some business to attend." Hermione said reading the headlines and shaking her head.

"Have you seen the footage?" she asked.

Draco smiled, "Yeah… it was wicked! Ginny's a little scary, she got a few licks in before she resorted to magic, it wasn't all Marcus." He said.

Hermione just stared at him and then asked, "Do we know what happened?"

"Viktor accused Ginny of Blatching (intent to collide), she says she saw the snitch and was trying to catch it. He elbowed her roughly (Cobbing) and she quickly switched direction – Viktor followed and it looked like he was trying to push her off her broom. Marcus came out of nowhere and starting Blurting (locked handles of broom to redirect) Viktor and that's when it really got ugly.

Viktor punched Marcus, Ginny punched Viktor, Marcus kicked Viktor – all three fell off their brooms…" Draco was giddy with excitement after retelling the story.

Hermione was smiling in spite of her worry, "Miss Granger? You have a visitor."

She looked at Draco and he shrugged, "I'll be out in a minute." She said.

Muriel nodded and closed the door.

Hermione straightened her things and stood, "We'll need to take them for a drink later." She said and Draco nodded.

She opened the door and looked around. Muriel pointed to the corner. Hermione followed the direction of her finger and watched the large figure stand and step out of the shadow.

"Herm-o-ninny" he said.

"Viktor?" she whispered and backed up a step. She swallowed hoping to regain her composure, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

He gave her a half smile coupled with an evil glint that made him look kind of scary, "I come see you." he said in the familiar accent.

"Why?" she asked getting nervous; he was slowly backing her up against the wall.

"I vanted to see you. Vas tinking off old times…your …innocence." He said seductively.

By now he was standing a hairs-breath away from her his large hands flat against the wall on either side of her head.

She wondered why Muriel hadn't done or said anything; Viktor gave a short laugh, "She is immobilized, Minny." He referred to her with the nick name he had given her back in fourth year.

She hated it, but didn't want to do anything that would anger him… she couldn't concentrate. His presence brought back memories of a scared and insecure young girl.

She realized with some amount of irritation that she was trembling.

He smiled, "Your body recognizes mine." He said slowly seemingly pleased with himself.

She could feel his breath on her cheek and she closed her eyes tightly and turned her face away. Her breathing became labored and her fists were clenched; yet she couldn't stop shaking.

He nuzzled her neck gently and she tried to shrink into the wall. He kissed her neck and she whimpered; mentally screaming at herself to do something.

His hand moved from the wall and slid down the side of her breast settling on her small waist. That seemed to be what she needed to act – she didn't want this and she was no longer a scared little girl.

Her eyes popped open, her face turned and her fists unclenched, "STUPEFY!" she hissed waving her hand in front of him – her palm made a pushing motion against his chest as her magic threw him across the hall.

He landed with a thud on the hard floor.

Draco came running out of their office and looked from her to him. He recognized Viktor immediately and cast an immobulus on him while he turned to face his partner.

Once again, Draco found her, picked her up and let her cry on his shoulder in his lap.

He sent his patronus to Harry and Ron, who came running down the hall with Blaise and Adrian in tow.

Strangely, Lords Malfoy, Pucey, Flint and Zabini had just finished attending to some commerce regarding the Goyle businesses when they watched their sons run down the hall.

They followed and arrived shortly thereafter.

Hermione was sobbing on Draco's lap into his shoulder, carrying on about how stupid this all was and how she was embarrassed, but he scared her by catching her off guard.

It was all garbled due to her hiccupping and tears, but they all got the gist.

Draco shushed her and rubbed her hair away from her face and held her tight, "its ok. Don't be embarrassed. No, no need to be sorry. Shhhh" he comforted.

Meanwhile Ron and Harry took the dazed and confused Bulgarian Seeker to lock up.

When they were half way down the hall, Viktor screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Ron and Harry turned around to see Blaise smirking and sheathing his wand. He had sent a shock to Viktor's bits for good measure.

Hermione was able to giggle at that and stood, she gave Blaise a hug – standing on tip toe and wrapping her slender arms around his neck. He reacted immediately by holding her against him and lifting her off the floor.

He closed his eyes and savored the moment.

He felt Adrian's presence and the eyes of his father, her future father-in-law and the two others, "Hermione, I just bought this shirt and you're getting snot on it." He teased.

She giggled again, "Thank you Blaise" she said softly.

The four men wanted to comfort her as well, but much to their chagrin, propriety disallowed this as she wasn't going to be a part of their family, Lord Flint could and this made Lords Malfoy, Zabini and Pucey give Cranfield a sour look, which he returned with a smirk and step forward to put his large hands on her little shoulders.

Lord Flints action only served to increase the elder wizards dissidence causing them to deepen their scowls and in Zabini's case smacking his son upside the head for not pursuing the young witch.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Cranfield asked her

She shook her head and turned to face him, "I feel kind of dumb; I'm fine." she whispered.

He would have left it alone, but she was still half breathing half hiccupping and every few seconds tears would stream from her eyes.

She was blushing at all the attention and clearly had no idea what to do, so he draped an arm around her, "We're going to lunch, then!"

She smiled grateful and blew at kiss at Draco and Blaise leaving with her future father-in-law.

Draco looked at the parting couple, "You don't think he wants her, do you?" asking his father.

Adrian and Blaise both waited nervously for the answer, "If she weren't betrothed to his only son, I think he would marry her himself… at the very least bed her several times…" Lucius said, "She's quite pretty – independent and smart as well. Her crying is so contrary to her normal personality; it makes a wizard want to swoop in and rescue her and _that_ is very …"

"…sexy." Lord Pucey supplied.

"Yes." Lucius finished.

Adrian turned to his father with raised brows.

Randolph responded with sarcasm, "What? _You_ would throw her out of bed?" he snapped.

"No, but then, I rarely throw anyone out of bed." Adrian said

"Yes, you are quite the man-whore." His father responded.

***~*** _Lunch… again_

"Thanks for the rescue." She said as they sat down in the cafeteria for lunch.

"You're Welcome."

They were eating silently having got their food before they sat down, "Is there something I should know about you and Viktor Krum?" he asked, "Did Marcus, Ginerva Weasley and Viktor Krum's tussle having anything to do with you?"

The way Draco made it sound, it was just a random fight, but now that she thought about it, "Possibly." She answered not looking at him.

He didn't press; just waited.

She sighed and rubbed her temple, "I dated Viktor during my fourth year – tri-wizard tournament. We went to the Yule ball together." She said and then smiled at him, "It was the first time someone … a boy someone saw me as a girl, like a …girl girl." She said

And he smiled in amusement and confusion, he was unsure how anyone could see her as anything but a girl, but he supposed it was possible… especially from those dolts who took her camping for a year looking for … well, anyway.

"He thought that… well, we went outside to the courtyard for a walk, it wasn't a walk or a talk or anything of the like – we … I … he." She put her head down still embarrassed.

"Draco found me, dress torn and crying. He sat down put me on his lap and let me cry when he realized what happened. We were still enemies at this point, but it was then that I saw how I didn't really know him at all. He is just … wonderful."

Cranfield had stopped eating and was giving her a very intense gaze, "he assaulted you?" he asked his voice deep.

She nodded.

"He raped… you?" he asked her his voice deeper.

She swallowed and nodded once… barely, "…and today I just… I was scared and I couldn't do anything, my body wouldn't move. It wasn't until he … he touched me that my brain started functioning again. So I stupefied him. Then you know the rest."

She was crying silently. He moved quickly to her side and pulled her into a hug.

"Did you tell anyone your fourth year?" he asked her quietly.

"Merlin No. Draco, Harry and Ron knew - Harry and Ron knew only because Draco told them. I wouldn't have."

"Does Marcus know?"

She sniffed, "Yes, Drunk 20 questions in Barcelona." She said.

He was still hugging her and she was still buried in his shoulder when someone called her name, "Hermione?"

She popped her head up and couldn't move fast enough to jump into the large wizards' arms, "Marcus! I missed you. Are you hurt? Are you angry? You're still on the team right?" she asked quickly.

"Father." He said in greeting.

Marcus smirked at his little witch and carried her back to the table. He sat down across from his father with her on his lap, "No I'm not hurt, not angry anymore and just suspended – no more charity events with Viktor Krum." He said pulling her plate of food closer to him and took a bite.

She sat crawled out of his lap and sat down beside him, he growled at her dislodging herself, but she gave him a peck and a nibble on his lip and he let her sit on the bench.

"Ginny was pissed off. She punched him pretty good." Marcus told Hermione with a smile.

Meanwhile, Cranfield was looking at Hermione silently telling her to tell Marcus what happened.

She was not meeting his gaze.

"What's going on?" Marcus asked feeling the tension.

"Nothing." She chirped.

"That's not entirely true, is it?" Cranfield scolded.

She sighed and then got angry, "I'm done being coddled." she said annoyed in reply.

Marcus was mildly surprised, his father was charming but sooner or later his witches would get annoyed with him – Hermione was no different in that regard other than to prove to Marcus that his father's charm ran out with witches that weren't his own.

"Either you tell him or I will." Cranfield scolded.

Now that surprised Marcus, Cranfield was always, always a gentlemen. It occurred to Marcus that the short dialogue thus far, between his father and his witch sounded like an argument between two people who had known each other for years – family. He wanted to smile at the thought, but decided to get back to the matter at hand.

"Father?"

Hermione, deciding it would sound better coming from her than from Lord Flint opened her mouth to speak, but Cranfield beat her to it, "Viktor attacked Hermione this morning."

Marcus' head turned so sharply that she was sure it would twist off.

She glared at Flint (Yes, Flint, no more _Lord_ Flint for him!) for putting it so bluntly, "I'm fine really. It can hardly be construed as an attack." She soothed.

It wasn't working.

"I've been here fifteen minutes and you didn't say anything? …and by the sound of it you weren't going to tell me anytime soon." Marcus accused.

Cranfield felt mildly guilty at this point, but then quickly rationalized that Marcus needed to know.

She was getting angrier by the second, "I was going to tell you, when we were alone and away from here." She said looking pointedly at his father.

"Where is he?" Marcus asked referring to Viktor Krum.

"In a cell by now; Harry and Ron took him."

Marcus nodded and then seemed to forget beating the seeker to a pulp for a moment. He looked at her and took her hand gently, "Are you ok?" his voice filled with concern.

She wished he hadn't sounded so worried. His voice always got to her, whether it was deep and sexy or deep and humorous or like now, deep and soothing; she felt the burn of tears and blinked them away, "Yes, I'm fine. It was embarrassing actually."

He smirked, "you would think wizards coming to your rescue was embarrassing. Come here." He whispered burying his hand under her hair and on the nape of her neck pulling her softly closer to him.

She went willingly ignoring the fact that they were in a cafeteria full of people having lunch.

He kissed the top of her head and looked at his father. He mouthed 'thank you'.

His father nodded and looked at the pair with envy. He had worked so hard on becoming the wizard who loved the single life that he had forgotten how much he liked the idea of being married to someone who loved him. _It just wasn't in the cards_ he thought.

_(A/N: Almost done!)_


	19. the wedding

"That feels nice." He mumbled with eyes closed. He could feel the heat from the fire as Draco's long slender fingers massaged his scalp slowly.

It was a quiet evening; Draco was reading and running his fingers through Harry's hair as his head lay in Draco's lap.

Draco smirked.

They both enjoyed their quiet time together and tonight was no different, or so they thought. Suddenly the flames in the fireplace flared and turned green. Out stepped a frazzled Hermione looking from side to side like a frightening animal and dusting the soot off her clothes.

She took one look at the serene couple on the couch, also known as her best friends and quickly put a finger to her lips and shush Draco who was staring at her like she was daft; Harry had yet to open his eyes.

As she passed by the flat owners and the couch on which they were laying, she whispered, "I'm not here."

Draco was positively stumped.

"What was that?" Harry asked just now opening his eyes.

"The tornado we know as…." Draco started but was interrupted by a lovely blonde woman, "…mother!" he said with a surprised fake-ish smile.

She had a determined expression and watched as Harry sat up with a sigh – the end of a quiet evening, he doubted Draco would be in the mood later and this made his mood plummet.

Narcissa Malfoy looked from one son to another (she had mentally adopted Harry as a son once her son had proven to her that Harry Potter was the one for him).

"I have to run to the loo mother, be back in a flash!" Draco said.

This left a squirming Harry Potter under Narcissa's piercing gaze. Harry had learned quickly enough that it was a farce that people generally thought that Lucius Malfoy was the intimidating Malfoy family member; he wasn't. Narcissa was far more calculating than any Malfoy wizard; Lord Malfoy didn't make a move without Lady Malfoy's approval and that's just how he liked it.

"Did you see her?" Narcissa asked.

"Who?" he asked knowing there was only one reason she would just drop by unannounced; either someone died or she was looking for 'Mione and she didn't look like someone died.

Harry also made a mental note to make his cowardly partner pay for his quick departure.

Narcissa huffed slightly and crossed her arms over her chest. Harry sunk into the couch and decided to go with honesty – she could always tell when people were lying. It was a creepy talent she had that had nothing to do with her being a witch, "No, I didn't see her."

She eyed him for a moment and then uncrossed her arms walking towards the back rooms of the flat.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

_***meanwhile_

Draco crossed the hallway, passed the bathroom and into the master suite, "Hermione?" he whispered. He knew she was in there he could sense her presence.

He opened the closet door and found her crouched in the corner with her head resting on her knees, "Really?" he said flatly.

Her head popped up, "shhhhh" she said angrily.

He sighed and found himself crawling on the floor to the corner where she was located, "What are you doing?" he whispered

She looked up again making them nose to nose, "They want me to stand still for another fitting! I can't take it anymore. You think magical seamstresses don't use needles? WRONG! They poke and prod, it hurts and I swear the witch they hired hates me!" she hissed quietly.

Draco started to chuckle.

"It's not funny. I've tasted more cake than I care to admit, if I never have another piece of cake in my lifetime, it will be too soon!"

"They just want this to be special for you and they don't want to step on your toes by taking over." He said trying to placate the witch hiding in his closet.

"I know. I don't want to offend them, I love them, they are wonderful, but I can't do it. I'm a basket case. You know I've been back to Citronelle, like 17 times! The receptionist doesn't even sneer at me anymore. They just let me in… it's disturbing!" she hissed again.

"'Mione…"

"No! I haven't even had sex with Marcus for weeks!..." she cried but was interrupted by Draco.

"That is way too much information…" he started but she interrupted, beginning from where she left off regardless of his discomfort.

"No, I've wanted to, but who has the energy? I don't. I miss him so much… I even miss his father… What kind of sorry excuse of a witch does that make me?" she asked and he smirked.

It was then that he noticed the tears and blotchy red face. He knew there were no words to comfort her, she just needed some TLC and so he sat back against the wall and opened his arms to her. She crawled on his lap and put her head on his shoulder.

He knew she was just letting the tears fall as he held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

After a few seconds, "Why are you always crying in my lap?" he asked amused.

She sniffed, "because I love you. You're the best, no one compares to you… really. Will you walk me down the aisle?" she asked in a small voice.

Now he felt tears of his own at her sentiment that she loved him and her question, "It would be my honor." He replied his voice heavy with emotion.

His brows furrowed for a second, "Are you going to ask Harry too?"

She pulled away from him to look in his face, all she saw there was curiosity, "No. just you." she chirped and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Draco?" a feminine voice from the hallway called.

They both stiffened, "Oh shit." Hermione said

She crawled off his lap and out of the closet, with Draco at her heels. They both heard the click clack of her heeled shoes come closer to the door and right as they stopped Hermione tore off her ear ring and tossed it five feet away.

Narcissa walked in to both Hermione and Draco on their hands and knees feeling around the floor, "Oh here it is!" Hermione said holding up an ear ring, "thanks Draco!" she said standing up.

He stood as well and avoided eye contact with his mother who already knew what was going on, "uh…you're welcome?" he said.

"Draco won't you give us a moment?" Narcissa asked.

He cut his eyes to Hermione and when she nodded he left.

"I know you didn't come over here to find an earring, young lady, what's going on?"

Hermione was fighting the burning sensation behind her eyes, "I don't know. I feel… like crying, I'm all stressed out, and yesterday I couldn't get out of bed I was so tired." She whined plopping down on the large bed.

"I miss Marcus." She said quietly head bent, "I'm so sorry. I really am so grateful to you ladies and love everything about the wedding; I don't know what's wrong with me… I mean aside from that dreadful seamstress woman!"

Narcissa snorted, "Yes she is rather clumsy."

Hermione looked at her, "clumsy?" she asked flatly, but Narcissa chose to ignore her for the moment.

Naricssa sighed, "You have just one week, Hermione, you'll make it. Now come with me."

As Narcissa led Hermione out to the front room by pulling her hand; Hermione followed with shock and disbelief, "that's it?" she asked incredulously, "_That's_ your pep talk?"

Narcissa shook her head, "for facing down the dark lord and his minions, you whine a lot!" she said laughing at her charges look of complete astonishment.

The last thing Hermione saw was Draco and Harry wave sheepishly at her before she floo'd away with her captor/ wedding planner.

_*** That night._

"Hey sweet girl." He whispered in her ear while he tucked in beside her.

She smiled, "Hi, you're home early. I'm so glad." She said sleepily. She turned in his arms to face him and lay her head on his chest.

He rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her temple, "I have to leave tomorrow again."

She nodded and squeezed him tightly.

He moved the hair back from her face and looked down when he noticed it was wet with her tears. He moved her face so that she was looking at him, but she shook her head quickly letting him know she didn't want to talk right now; she pressed her lips to his and let the tears keep coming.

He understood and opened his mouth to hers. Her tongue delved into his mouth and he moved his lips against hers to softly capture it; she moaned when he sucked it gently.

"I need you Marcus, right now." She urged pulling him on top of her and spreading her legs.

He didn't waste any time kicking off his pajama bottoms and positioning himself between her legs.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and didn't stop kissing him, only gasped when he plunged into her heat.

He moaned and kissed a trail to her neck, "You feel like heaven on earth to me, baby girl."

She was meeting his thrusts, "Harder, Marcus, harder." She commanded.

He complied moving faster and pounding into her. He pinned one of her hips down as his thrusts became erratic and disjointed, "Oh Yess Marcus… yes yes yes" she said and crashed her lips upon his as she climaxed.

He didn't last through her inner walls pulsing tightly around him and came spilling himself inside of her, "My Hermione…" he sighed and moved to lay next to her, "No." she said.

"I'll crush you, sweet girl." He said

She shook her head, "No, I like the way it feels when your body covers mine."

He sighed, "Elbows then." He said and she nodded, but still wouldn't let him see her face.

He was balanced on his elbows and they were still connected, he decided he liked this feeling.

Silently, she kissed his chest and his arms and her fingers were massaging his head. When she moved to reach his lips, her inner walls clenched slightly and her hips lifted.

He moaned quietly and she circled her hips again. She could feel him starting to stretch her, his body reacting to hers, "'Mione." He whispered closing his eyes, "What are you doing to me?" he asked – it was more of a rhetorical question than it was for her to answer, either way she didn't speak.

He was fully erect now, she sighed and moved one of her knees up to give him more room.

"I want to feel you Marcus… hard." She said with an element of gravel to her voice.

She wanted it rough; she wanted to feel his passion for her.

He looked at her for a split second and flipped her over…

He spent the rest of the night giving her everything she wanted; when morning light came he pulled her close, "we can elope if you want." He said knowing she was stressed out from all the wedding details. (Draco, Narcissa and Elizabeth had owled him about it – Hermione never did.)

She snorted into his neck, "No. I'm ok." She said softly.

"Why didn't you owl me?" he asked

She shrugged, "seemed like a silly thing to owl about. I didn't want to distract nor bother you on your tour." She said, "I'm glad you came though. Thank you."

He looked at her for a moment, "my pleasure… really." He said making her laugh, "I want to know next time." He said in all seriousness and she nodded slightly ashamed.

"Father wants to have lunch with you, so take the day and let him take you shopping or whatever." He said not sure how she felt about shopping after all this wedding business.

She giggled and nodded.

They made love one more time before Marcus had to leave, "The next time you see me will be at our wedding. I'll be the one in white." she teased.

He looked at her with a hungry expression, "I'll remember." He said and shut the door.

Cranfield owled her a minute later for her to meet him at the café at 10 am. she still had two hours so she donned her running gear and went for a run.

"Hermione dear, I'm glad you came." He said.

"Thanks for inviting me." she said.

"Have you had breakfast?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, I didn't feel well, why don't we plan for lunch after shopping? What are we shopping for anyway?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment and took in her pale skin and sluggish movement, "We're shopping for me; I need a suit… a muggle suit." He looked for her reaction sideways

She turned her head sharply and squealed, "Really? Ok let's go!"

She retired that night pleasantly sore and happily tired from a lovely day of suit shopping.

_***~*** the wedding._

She made her way to the gardens, everything was beautiful. The ladies out did themselves for this; she had got them each something for taking the time to help her with the wedding and for just being wonderful ladies.

She stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection waiting to wake up from this dream. She jumped in surprised when Pansy and Ginny walked in looking stunning, "Are you ok?" Pansy asked.

Hermione nodded willing herself not to cry … again.

"Marcus looks really handsome." Ginny commented and Hermione's eyes darted to her friends, Ginny nodded as confirmation of her words.

"Who's here?" Hermione asked.

Both women snickered, "Everyone." They said together.

Harry and Ron entered and smiled at the witch's, "Mind if we have a word?" Harry asked Pansy and Ginny.

They both shook their heads and left the room quietly, "You look beautiful, 'Mione." Ron said as the two wizards approached the witch who kept them alive for years.

She smiled, but was unable to speak just yet so she nodded her thanks at his compliment.

The boys didn't know what to say so they just looked at her and she them. She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked into their arms, the three hugged, "I love you guys." She said and they nodded not able to speak.

Harry blew her a kiss before he left.

She heard the music and was ushered out the door by her bridesmaids, she stood unseen and watched them walk down the aisle before her.

Millicent and Greg, Hermione thought they both looked so happy. She knew they were thinking about their upcoming nuptials as Greg had proposed last month.

Ginny and Harry, Luna and Blaise, Pansy and Adrian (best man and matron of honor); it was her turn.

She turned to see Draco walk up to the arch and hold his hand out to her. He smiled and looked at her with love in his eyes, she took his hand and as he tucked it into the crook of his elbow he smiled, "ready?" he asked quietly the deep timber in his voice reassuring her.

She nodded and together started down the aisle.

Before she knew it Draco had 'given her away' to Marcus and he was holding her small hand in his larger one.

The ceremony went on as the marriage bonding wizard recited the ancient spell to unite the two magical beings.

"Miss Granger you have your vows?"

"I do." She said.

"Please take Mr. Flints left hand in both of yours and begin."

She took a deep breath and began. As the words were spoken ribbons of magic bound her to him in colors of white (Purity), blue (loyalty), and pink (true love).

"I am truly blessed to have found the truest of love with you, and today, I commit my life to yours. I pledge to love you for all time, and to stay faithful and true to you. I will comfort you in your pain and encourage you with your dreams. As our journey through life begins today, I promise to you that I will forever be by your side and I will be ready to face everything the world has to offer us." She said and pulled him down to speak only to him.

He wasn't sure he was going to be capable of speaking his vows his emotion so thick, especially after hers, but what confused him was that she wanted to have a conversation… now?

He bent down any way, "I'm pregnant." She whispered and let him stand straight again.

He was dumbstruck.

"Mr. Flint your vows?" the wizard asked.

Marcus didn't respond and Hermione smirked, of course the girls all knew as well as the Ladies, so they were giggling to themselves as well, Cranfield looked at Elizabeth and gave her a curious expression.

She smiled and shook her head as if to say, not-going-to-tell-you.

He made a face and hoped Marcus would snap out of it soon.

The wizard cleared his throat and the giggles were a little louder, "Mr. Flint your vows." He said louder this time.

Marcus was looking at Hermione with an amazed expression and it wasn't until she jerked his hand that it jolted him out of his reverie, "vows, yes! I have them." He said triumphantly.

The wizard, mildly flustered, resumed, "Take her left hand in both of yours and begin."

"Sweet girl, I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you in the highest respect and honor as you so deserve for the rest of my life." He finished.

The wizard nodded approvingly at Marcus' vows, "Marcus. Hermione. You are now bound by magic, love and integrity to be true to each other. Ladies and Gentlemen, May I introduce Lord and Lady Flint. Marcus you may now kiss your bride."

Marcus looked at Hermione and slowly pulled her close to him, he picked her up quickly making her giggle and kissed her so softly she thought she would faint from the promise it held.

He touched his forehead to hers, "we're going to have a baby?" he asked again just to be sure.

She nodded and smiled, "Two." She said.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. Turning to the guests he made the announcement, "We're pregnant with twins!"

Clapping and laughter surrounded the couple as they made their way down the aisle.

_***~*** a spark_

Cranfield was thrilled he was going to be a grandfather, he couldn't wait. He loved Hermione and was glad she would be their mother.

Just then he looked up to find a lovely young witch Hermione invited watching him.

She smiled when he met her eyes and he winked back. He felt a spark when she smiled at him… something he hadn't felt in quite some time.

**Epilogue**

11 years later Crystia and Cranfield Flint were boarding the train to Hogwarts for the first time.

They had dark hair and dark eyes with freckles. Fortunately, the twins had not inherited their mothers' hair and had straight black hair; though Crystia's face was the spitting image of her mother.

Marcus and a very pregnant Hermione stood on the platform waving at their twins and blowing kisses. As the train left Hermione hissed, "Marcus, it's time." She bit out.

He smiled and picked her up like he often did, because he just loved the feel of her in his arms, but sometimes it actually did serve a purpose. Like now, his wife was in labor for the second time (they had been unable to get pregnant earlier than this.)

He carried her to the apparition point and kissed her softly, "I love you." he said before they apperated to St. Mungo's to welcome Mateo Flint into the world, a second son; Marcus couldn't be happier.

_The end. I hope you enjoyed the story._


End file.
